Canção Para Você
by Mizu e Kimi
Summary: Músicas: lindas melodias, letras emocionantes, sentimentos. Tomoyo decidiu seguir seu maior sonho, mas a sorte lhe reservava muito mais do que isso...
1. Prólogo

**Classificação:** T  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama  
**Casais:** Eriol x Tomoyo, Syaoran x Sakura  
**Sinopse: **Músicas: lindas melodias, letras emocionantes, sentimentos. Tomoyo decidiu seguir seu maior sonho, mas a sorte lhe reservava muito mais do que isso...

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Card Captor Sakura não nos pertencem, mas sim ao Clamp, nós apenas os pegamos emprestados. Já os personagens Akihito, Charles Creevey, Eileen Stewart, Esther, Freya, Hikari Sohma, Hiro Yamato, Hyosuke Magami, Ian Brown, Isuzu, John, Kanna Tachiji, Kisa, Kojima Kadotake, Leonard McGreggor, Lydia, Machi Matsumoto, Mei Amakusa, Nick, Riza Nakamuro, Sayuri, senhor Ishikawa, senhora Johnson, Takeru Makamoto, Takuya e Yoshihito foram criados por nós e adaptados à história.

**Idéia original:** Kimi Li  
**Escrita:** Mizu Youko  
**Revisão:** Mizu Youko e Kimi Li  
**Opiniões, dicas e comentários:** Kimi Li

**Datas: **Iniciada em 08 de junho de 2008 e concluída em 20 de janeiro de 2009.

OoOoO

**Canção Para Você**

––x––

_Prólogo – Sonho de cantar_

OoOoO

Era uma quinta–feira agradável na pequena cidade de Brentwood. O céu era de um tom azul–arroxeado e algumas estrelas já mostravam seu brilho.

Tomoyo Daidouji olhava pela janela da sala de aula onde o professor reforçava a explicação sobre matrizes, mas ela já sabia aquela matéria de cor, salteada, de trás pra frente e até em outra língua. Deixou–se distrair um pouco com o movimento dos alunos que deixavam as outras salas do cursinho.

O fim do ano estava muito próximo e a jovem já sabia o que queria fazer na faculdade. E dessa vez ela acertaria, pois não deixaria ninguém interferir novamente nessa escolha tão importante de sua vida.

Por ser de uma família com um grande poder aquisitivo, Tomoyo estudou nos melhores colégios, concluiu cursos de inglês, francês, italiano, desenho, pintura, bordado, balé, etiqueta e entrou na melhor faculdade de Engenharia do país, tendo se formado com ótimas notas no colegial.

Havia se mudado para Tóquio, ficando assim longe dos amigos e da família. E lá estudou por dois anos. Até que chegou um dia em que a garota cansou–se de fazer contas. Fórmulas, teoremas, leis, deduções... nada disso servia para ela, nada disso era ela.

Gostava de se sentir livre, de achar que tudo era possível, de sonhar, de fantasiar, de **cantar**. Sim, cantar era o seu passatempo favorito. Todos diziam que tinha boa voz e talento, apenas seus parentes não reconheciam esse fato.

Achou que seria um desafio morar em outra cidade, mas acabou por sentir–se sozinha e abandonada, esquecendo–se dos sonhos e deixando de ser feliz. Foi então que deixou a faculdade e decidiu voltar para a casa, a fim de tentar uma nova vida.

Claro que a mãe não aceitou sua escolha, onde já se viu uma garota tão inteligente desistir de um futuro brilhante como engenheira?! Mas Tomoyo não se importava porque não seria feliz. Deixara sua mãe criticá–la à vontade... sabia que um dia ela entenderia.

As duas ficaram sem se falar por cerca de uma semana, mas a jovem ainda não se importava. Tinha perdido o brilho dos olhos, a razão de sorrir. Tudo isso por causa da pressão familiar que, assim como sua mãe, caíra sobre ela. Segundo eles, todos os Daidouji eram conhecidos pelas excelentes formações e carreiras que escolhiam. E Tomoyo estava cansada, estava exausta dessa discussão. Queria um tempo para si, para ficar sozinha, fazendo algo que gostasse.

Também nunca fora popular, mas sempre a quietinha, delicada, sensível e acolhedora. Talvez esse fosse o motivo dela nunca ter tido um namorado e nem muitos amigos do sexo oposto, embora também não fizesse o tipo "riquinha esnobe".

Ainda não descobrira como a mãe concordara em voltar a deixá–la morar em casa enquanto a jovem fazia cursinho, a fim de entrar no curso de Música.

O professor deu por encerrada a aula e o barulho das pessoas guardando suas apostilas tirou a morena de seus devaneios.

Ela também passou a guardar o seu material e pôs–se a caminhar de volta para casa. Tinha vários motoristas ao seu dispor, mas Tomoyo gostava de andar pelas ruas e observar o movimento ao seu redor.

Aquela noite estava quente, com uma leve brisa soprando, fazendo seus longos e negros cachos esvoaçarem.

Lembrou–se de um sonho que tivera com a amiga, Sakura Kinomoto, a qual não via há algum tempo. Ela se mudara para a Inglaterra com o namorado, a fim de construírem uma nova vida juntos.

Andando mais um pouco, Tomoyo encontrou Rika, uma das poucas amigas que continuava a morar em Tomoeda.

– Oi, Tomoyo! – ela falou se aproximando da amiga, feliz.

– Olá! – a morena respondeu, aparentando estar alegre.

– Como está o cursinho? – Rika quis saber.

– Bem, agora que está no final, os professores cobram mais... e você mesma acaba se pressionando.

– Ah... entendo. Ainda bem que eu nunca precisei fazer um – Rika sorria, animada.

– É verdade, você entrou direto, não? – Tomoyo ria.

– Sim... mas precisei da ajuda do Yoshiyuki – ela corava quando falava do marido.

– Nossa... tinha até esquecido que vocês casaram – Tomoyo sorriu. – Mas, me fala, conseguiu o emprego de "chef"?

– É... consegui, e a faculdade de Gastronomia me está sendo muito útil. Praticamente me sinto em casa, gosto tanto de cozinhar quanto você gosta de cantar – a universitária parecia feliz com o rumo de sua vida.

– Que bom... fico feliz por você, Rika! – a morena continuou sorrindo e abraçou a amiga.

– Obrigada! Mas agora eu preciso ir, Yoshiyuki está me esperando para jantar! – e deu um beijo na amiga, recebendo outro de volta.

– Ok! Até mais, então!

Tomoyo olhou Rika até esta se distanciar um pouco, e retomou o caminho de casa.

A amiga não tinha percebido que o real estado de espírito da morena há muito não era mais aquele sorridente, sonhador e disposto.

Ninguém descobria qualquer fato ou informação que Tomoyo quisesse esconder. Sabia mascarar sentimentos muito bem. Nesses dois últimos anos, ela já não era mais aquela pessoa feliz, porém continuava a demonstrar isso, evitando assim que lhe enchessem de perguntas.

Sua mãe, supostamente a única que entenderia Tomoyo, não tinha tempo para ela, passava o dia inteiro trancada no escritório com o computador ligado, trabalhando.

Chegando a casa, a jovem estava tão desanimada que resolveu tomar um banho e dormir, ainda que os criados insistissem para que ela jantasse.

––x––

E mais uma vez Tomoyo acordou com os raios do sol penetrando pela fina cortina de seda, iluminando o seu quarto.

Levantou–se e colocou uma blusinha rosa clara com uma saia cáqui que ia até os joelhos, combinando com uma sapatilha bege.

"Essa roupa definitivamente não me descreve hoje", ela ponderou enquanto olhava–se no espelho.

Tinha um corpo bonito, embora não fosse como o de uma modelo e a pele era alva devido à falta de sol. Os olhos eram de um violeta desbotado, triste.

Sem a menor vontade, ela desceu as escadas da mansão e seguiu para uma das salas de jantar.

"Nunca entendi o porquê de todo mundo querer uma casa enorme. Aposto que mamãe nem conhece todos os cômodos daqui", pensava.

Antes que Tomoyo pudesse entrar na sala de jantar número dois, Freya, uma das empregadas avistou a garota e correu até ela. Estava vestindo o típico vestido preto curto com avental branco e sapatos igualmente pretos, contrastando com seus longos cabelos loiros, olhos verde–piscina e pele muito clara.

Freya e Tomoyo tinham quase a mesma idade e como Sonomi, mãe de Tomoyo, não deixava a filha sair muito de casa quando pequena, as duas tornaram–se amigas, deixando as formalidades de lado. Freya colocava Tomoyo a par de tudo o que estava acontecendo, tanto do lado dos empregados quanto do lado dos patrões. A amizade delas era desconhecida pela família de Tomoyo.

– Acho que a senhorita deveria ir para a outra sala de jantar... nesta estão alguns de seus tios–avós que pretendem conversar com a senhorita sobre a faculdade.

– Freya, eu já disse que não precisa me chamar de senhorita. Continuamos sendo amigas. Chame–me apenas de Tomoyo, está bem? – ela sorria docemente. – E obrigada pela dica! – a morena agradeceu e mudou o curso de sua direção para outra sala.

Entrou e foi servida por Freya, pois não queria que ninguém mais soubesse que ela estava ali. Porém, a informação vazou e, ao terminar o desjejum, um de seus muitos tios adentrou o aposento e sentou–se de frente para a garota.

– Jovem Tomoyo, o que faz aqui, sentada sozinha? – ele perguntou–lhe, tentando soar gentil.

– Geralmente não tenho companhia para as refeições – ela respondeu desinteressada, sem olhar para o idoso à sua frente.

– Estávamos esperando que aparecesse na outra sala, para podermos discutir sobre a sua mais recente escolha – ele lutava para continuar sendo paciente, sem muito sucesso.

"Mas eu não tenho paz nem no café da manhã!", enfezou–se, amarrando a cara.

– Não há o que discutir. Já tomei a minha decisão e nada, nem ninguém me fará voltar atrás – Tomoyo estava com raiva, mas não deixou que esta transparecesse, falando de um modo frio.

– Mas é claro que há! – o velho perdeu a paciência. – Como ousa desistir de uma faculdade de Engenharia?! Já lhe disse que todos os Daidouji foram importantes, alguns como advogados, outros como médicos, outros como grandes químicos, ainda outros como físicos... e a lista continua! – ele estava praticamente gritando.

– Já disse que não mudarei de opinião – a jovem continuava impassível e não o encarava, o que contribuía para irritar mais ainda o tio.

– Muito bem. Ou você volta a cursar a faculdade de Engenharia como sua mãe tanto pediu, ou... – ele parou, meio incerto sobre a segunda condição.

– Ou o quê? Vai me expulsar de casa? Tirar minha herança? Ameaçar–me de morte? – ela deu as opções que tinha em mente. – Eu não me importarei. Basta saber que escolhi fazer o que gosto – Tomoyo ainda não se mostrava abalada.

– FAZER O QUE GOSTA?! – o tio explodiu para cima dela. – E DE QUE ADIANTA FAZER O QUE GOSTA SE NÃO TIVER DINHEIRO PARA SE SUSTENTAR? – o velho estava vermelho de tanta raiva.

– Quando fazemos algo que gostamos, o dinheiro é secundário. E não é ele que traz a felicidade, mas a realização de um sonho ou de um trabalho que se aprecie.

– Duvido que conseguirá sobreviver. Voltará correndo para a casa e vai implorar para que a aceitemos de volta – ele recobrou um pouco do controle. – Nem bem você conseguiu ficar em Tóquio sozinha, e olha que estávamos bancando todas as suas despesas! – o tio estava inconformado, tanto por ter alguém questionando suas idéias, quanto por ela estar calma.

– Dessa vez será diferente. Estarei fazendo algo que gosto – levantou–se da mesa. – Agora, com sua licença, vou para o meu quarto estudar – e encaminhou–se para a porta.

– Ainda não terminamos, mocinha. Faça o favor de voltar e se sentar, porque essa conversa ainda vai longe – os olhos dele eram de puro ódio, afinal, ninguém nunca o deixara falando sozinho antes.

Tomoyo chegou a virar–se para ele, ainda sem expressão, e ia falar alguma coisa, mas Freya bateu à porta e entrou.

– Senhorita Daidouji, um de seus amigos deseja falar com a senhorita no seu celular – a empregada anunciou e mostrou o aparelho a Tomoyo.

A jovem virou–se para Freya, mas o tio respondeu antes.

– Diga que ela está ocupada e que retornará a ligação mais tarde.

– Eu já disse, senhor, mas o rapaz insiste que é urgente! – exclamou Freya.

Dessa vez foi Tomoyo quem respondeu, cortando o tio.

– Pode deixar que eu atendo, Freya. Qualquer coisa é mais importante do que essa conversa que vem se repetindo há quase um ano – ela respondeu indo até a amiga, pegando o telefone e deixando para trás um raivoso tio–avô.

Ao chegarem a uma certa distância da sala e se certificarem de que não podiam mais ser ouvidas, Tomoyo agradeceu a Freya.

– Obrigada. Fico te devendo uma! Foi a melhor mentira de todas! – ela riu, também arrancando sorrisos da amiga. – Você está ficando boa nisso! – e deu uma piscadela, seguindo para seu quarto a fim de escovar os dentes.

Depois disso, Tomoyo sentou–se em sua escrivaninha e passou a estudar História. E assim ficou por duas horas e meia, quando cansou de olhar para aquele monte de letrinhas e vê–las se misturarem umas com as outras.

Decidiu então que daria uma volta pelo enorme jardim da mansão, para se distrair um pouco. Quem sabe até entraria na piscina.

Vestiu um maiô violeta que combinava com seus olhos e colocou um shorts branco por cima deste, deixando os pés descalços e os cabelos presos em uma grossa trança.

Sentou–se na borda da piscina, colocando apenas os pés dentro dela e sentindo a água gelada provocar uma refrescância gostosa.

Resolveu não mergulhar, ficando apenas a observar seu reflexo no leve ondular das águas calmas. A pessoa que a encarava de volta continuava com um olhar triste, de... solidão. Essa era a palavra certa. Solidão por não ter ninguém ao seu lado em um momento como esse.

Além disso, Tomoyo sentia–se diferente de todos, como alguém que nunca achou o caminho certo na vida e que, aparentemente, não iria achar tão cedo.

Sua amiga Sakura Kinomoto namorava Syaoran Li há quatro anos e fora morar com ele na Inglaterra.

Chiharu Mihara casara–se com o primo, Takashi Yamazaki, e se mudara com ele para Tóquio há cerca de um mês, onde tiveram sua primeira filha, Kisa.

Meiling Li, prima de Syaoran, estava morando com um canadense há seis meses.

Por último, Rika Sasaki era casada com Yoshiyuki Terada há dois anos e, juntos, continuavam a morar em Tomoeda.

Restavam apenas ela e Naoko Yanagisawa, sendo que a última já estava de olho em um dos alunos do terceiro ano da faculdade de Medicina.

"Se bem que Naoko não pensa em 'juntar os trapinhos' agora, e talvez nem nunca pense", ponderou Tomoyo, lembrando–se da amiga namoradeira. "Mas como esse povo gosta de casar cedo, hein! Onde já se viu isso!", e deu um meio–sorriso ao imaginar como cada um de seus amigos deveria estar se virando.

Ficou ali mais algum tempo, evitando que pensamentos ruins passassem pela sua cabeça, e lembrou–se da hora.

Assim que entrou em casa olhou para o relógio em cima da lareira e constatou serem 11h39. Como só iria almoçar lá pelo meio–dia, resolveu assistir a um pouco de televisão em seu quarto.

Rodou por, praticamente, todos os canais da tevê a cabo sem encontrar nada de bom. Mas alguma coisa chamou a sua atenção no canal número 115: um concerto era transmitido ao vivo, de Londres.

O pianista tinha no rosto um sorriso descontraído, como se tocasse aquela música desde criança e estivesse tão habituado, que seus dedos já percorriam as teclas por livre e espontânea vontade.

Tomoyo achou aquela música em especial muito bonita, mesmo que nunca a tivesse escutado antes. Ela tinha um tom sereno, que despertava uma sensação de calmaria em quem quer que a escutasse. E foi exatamente assim que Tomoyo se sentiu, leve como uma pluma.

A música acabara e provavelmente o concerto também, sendo que, logo que a melodia cessou, todos aplaudiram o jovem pianista de pé, e este fizera uma reverência em agradecimento.

"Nossa! Foi lindo! Será que um dia poderei cantar para uma platéia assim e ser igualmente aplaudida?", perguntava–se, imaginando a si mesma parada naquele palco ao lado do pianista: enquanto ele tocava aquela bela melodia, ela ia entoando palavras igualmente delicadas.

E depois, os aplausos. Sim, ela seria muito apreciada e conhecida internacionalmente, conquistando mais uma vez a confiança e o apoio da família...

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoO

**N/A: **Oie!

Finalmente estamos postando uma nova história... tomara que gostem, porque ela já está prontinha e nós adoramos o resultado! Isso significa que as postagens serão semanais, todo sábado.

Esperamos reviews!

Kissus,

Mizu e Kimi


	2. Capítulo I

OoOoO

**Canção Para Você**

––x––

_Capítulo I – Setenta questões_

OoOoO

Tomoyo já estava dançando pelo quarto, rodopiando de uma forma lenta e graciosa, ao som da melodia que ainda ressoava em sua mente. E de repente parou, sentindo–se observada, e virou–se para a porta.

– Você dança muito bem, Tomoyo – elogiou Freya, encostada no batente, encantada com a dança da amiga.

– Obrigada – ela tinha corado. Nunca ninguém a havia visto dançar, já que ela nunca ia às apresentações de balé, por mais que a professora insistisse. – Mas você podia ter me falado que estava aí.

– Não queria estragar um momento tão lindo como esse – ela sorria ternamente. – Mas, agora que você parou de dançar e sei que não vai continuar tão cedo, devo dizer que irá se atrasar para o cursinho caso não desça agora e almoce.

– Almoço? Ah, sim! Obrigada mais uma vez, Freya. Não sei o que faria sem você! – Tomoyo correu para fora, mas não antes de dar um abraço na amiga que tanto zelava por ela.

Antes de entrar em uma das salas de jantar, Tomoyo procurou saber se não havia alguém esperando por ela, afinal, não queria ter outra surpresa como a do café da manhã.

Concluindo que tudo estava nos devidos lugares e que ninguém estava à vista, ela escolheu uma das salas e foi servida por uma das empregadas da cozinha. Comeu pouco, como sempre, e foi escovar os dentes. Depois, caminhou para o cursinho.

––x––

A última aula daquela sexta–feira a noite era Inglês. Tomoyo era fluente na língua e, por isso, não ficava para assistir, ao contrário de todo o resto dos alunos.

Saindo mais cedo, decidiu fazer uma horinha na lanchonete do cursinho, mas as funcionárias já tinham ido embora há algum tempo. Sem mais opções, a morena caminhou, sem ânimo algum, de volta para sua casa.

E lá estava ela, andando, depois de mais um dia de aula, passando pelas lojas e casas da pequena Tomoeda. Essa estava sendo a sua rotina há seis meses.

Andou e parou em frente à única loja que parecia ficar aberta até àquela hora: uma agência de turismo.

"Viajar um pouco não seria uma má idéia...", pensou a morena analisando alguns folhetos dispostos na vitrine. "Ainda mais depois desses seis meses de tanta dedicação e dos vestibulares".

Resolveu entrar e conferir as possibilidades, que ela descobriu serem muitas.

Com o dinheiro que tinha, podia visitar qualquer lugar que quisesse, mas Tomoyo escolheria algum lugar que fosse... como ela.

– Muito boa noite, jovem senhorita! – exclamou uma excitada agente sentada atrás de uma mesa, apontando para uma cadeira a sua frente. – O que posso fazer por você? – Tomoyo ia responder, mas a agente continuou. – Temos muitos pacotes com ótimos preços! O pessoal tem preferido ir para a Grécia. "O lugar é lindo nessa época do ano", é o que todos dizem! Além do mais, os preços não são nada se comparados aos da França...

– Bem... – ela interrompeu a agente que agora tagarelava sobre as vantagens e desvantagens de ir para a França. – Eu sou uma estudante e queria saber se vocês oferecem cursos de intercâmbio.

– Ah, mas é claro! Para onde a senhorita gostaria de ir? – ela perguntou entusiasmada.

– Para... – Tomoyo ficou pensativa um instante. Não tinha nenhum país em mente, no momento. Até que se lembrou da música que ouvira o pianista tocar. – ...a Inglaterra – e sorriu com aquela possibilidade.

– Mas que ótima escolha! A Inglaterra é mesmo muito fascinante! – ela dizia enquanto abria os arquivos no computador. – Sabe, eu nunca fui para lá, mas conheço pessoas que já foram e todas sempre me falaram bem. A minha prima em segundo grau mora lá e me manda muitas cartas dizendo...

E mais blábláblá. A agente parecia querer contar todos os detalhes de sua vida, sem deixar nenhum parente de fora. Tomoyo já não escutava mais o discurso, porém uma frase soou mais forte para seus ouvidos.

– ...e aí ele falou da prova que vai acontecer para selecionar os estudantes que vão para lá... – a moça ainda atropelava as palavras.

– Que tipo de prova? – Tomoyo quis saber, muito interessada no assunto.

– Uma que vai pagar uma bolsa integral na London College aos melhores classificados.

– E em qual curso?

– Qualquer um que você escolher. Você faz a prova e, se ficar entre os cinco melhores, ganha – a agente já se preparava para emendar mais uma enxurrada de informações inúteis quando foi impedida mais uma vez.

– Onde eu posso encontrar mais informações sobre essa prova, por favor? – ela foi educada e paciente, embora não coubesse em si de tanta empolgação.

– Hum... eu deixei o endereço do site aqui em alguma dessas gavetas... – ela pensava alto enquanto procurava o papel em que tinha anotado a informação – Aqui, achei! – e entregou a folha à garota.

– Muito obrigada – a Daidouji agradeceu e saiu, imaginando que aquela seria a sua grande chance.

Correu para a casa, entrou e foi direto para o seu quarto, ignorando os chamados da mãe para falar com mais algum de seus tios–avós.

Ligou o computador e conectou a internet.

– Que bom! Talvez eu realmente tenha achado o meu lugar! – Tomoyo tinha criado grandes esperanças.

Digitou habilmente o endereço do site e esperou até que a página fosse carregada.

Nela constavam o regulamento, o dia da prova, o valor da matrícula, as exigências e o formulário de inscrição, que valeria até o dia seguinte.

Tomoyo rapidamente preencheu as lacunas e enviou o formulário para o e–mail indicado, esperando a confirmação do recebimento, que veio logo em seguida.

"Pronto. O primeiro passo foi dado. Espero realmente conseguir passar nessa prova!", ela animava–se.

A data do exame estava marcada para o dia 15 de dezembro, que seria não na segunda–feira seguinte, mas na outra. E a divulgação dos resultados ainda não tinha data certa, mas com certeza eles sairiam ainda naquele ano.

Tendo essas informações em mente, Tomoyo pegou mais sério nos estudos. Queria passar nessa prova! Não, **precisava** passar! E tudo dependia dela.

"Ah! Mas eu não vou dar para todos eles o gostinho de me importunar por mais um ano na minha vida, não!", ela estava decidida. Chegaria à beira da loucura, mas se recusaria a desistir de seus sonhos como fizera anos antes.

––x––

Uma semana depois, Tomoyo já não sabia mais quando estava acordada e quando estava dormindo, pois freqüentemente caía no sono enquanto estudava e, pior, tinha pesadelos com isso. Sua cama passara a semana toda arrumada.

Mais um fim de semana batia à porta da garota e ela nem ligava. Usou–o para repassar as matérias que considerava mais importantes e/ou mais difíceis.

Na véspera da prova, Tomoyo nem ligou para os livros. Queria relaxar e aproveitar o máximo que pudesse do dia.

Para isso ligou para Sakura, o que rendeu quatro longas horas de falação. Nesse tempo todo, elas puseram–se a par das novidades uma da outra, confessaram–se, contaram segredos, choraram e riram.

Tomoyo, por incrível que parecesse, estava feliz naquele dia. Uma felicidade pequena, mas que serviria de estímulo para a tão temida prova do dia seguinte.

––x––

A morena anotou o endereço do local do exame e se dirigiu para lá, pedindo que um dos motoristas a levasse.

Depois de passar por muitas identificações e algumas salas, Tomoyo finalmente encontrou a sua. Sentou–se e esperou. Não estava nervosa... estava insegura, como sempre estivera antes de cada grande passo que dava.

As provas foram entregues e os candidatos foram autorizados a começar. Cinco horas era o tempo máximo disponível para resolverem as setenta questões e passá–las para o gabarito.

A Daidouji terminou tudo em quatro horas e vinte e dois minutos, tendo a confiança, ou melhor, a esperança de que tinha conseguido.

Voltou para casa e corrigiu o gabarito, acertando cinqüenta e seis. Não sabia como os outros candidatos tinham ido, mas ela até tinha acertado bastante, considerando o grau de dificuldade.

––x––

Continuou sua vida – monótona, nas palavras dela – por mais quinze dias até receber o resultado.

A lista foi divulgada na internet, no site oficial, e era a seguinte:

1º. Hikari Sohma, 68 pontos.

2º. Takeru Makamoto, 65 pontos.

3º. Kojima Kadotake, 64 pontos.

4º. Hyosuke Magami, 62 pontos.

5º. Mei Amakusa, 59 pontos.

6º. Kanna Tachiji, 57 pontos.

7º. Tomoyo Daidouji, 56 pontos.

...

..

.

O sorriso de Tomoyo se desfez assim que ela viu a posição em que ficara. Tornou a baixar o rosto, desanimada consigo mesma.

Ela viraria, novamente, a ovelha negra da família assim que todos vissem que ela não fora capaz de redimir o seu "grande erro", como eles mesmos diziam.

Desligou o computador na mesma hora, jogou–se na cama, de barriga para baixo, e começou a chorar.

"Por que isso sempre acontece comigo? Por que simplesmente não consigo dar um passo certo? Será que é tão difícil assim eu conseguir algo tão simples? Tudo o que eu queria era um porquê!", Tomoyo se desesperou. Chegara a tal ponto que não controlava mais o choro. Soluçava muito e seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas de infelicidade. Ficou nesse estado por cerca de dez minutos, quando se lembrou da promessa que fizera quatro anos atrás, sobre o túmulo do pai: não choraria mais. Nem de saudade, nem de tristeza e nem por motivo nenhum. Não perderia mais tempo chorando pelo leite derramado. O que estava feito, estava feito e não tinha mais volta.

Retomou o controle e repreendeu–se mentalmente por tê–lo perdido. Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto com força, como que para afastar qualquer possibilidade do desespero apossar–se dela novamente.

Trancou–se em seu quarto por dois dias, quase ficando sem comer. Só não acabou desnutrida porque Freya insistiu tanto que ela teve de comer forçadamente. Como estava brigada com os parentes, Tomoyo passou o Réveillon em seu quarto, vendo os fogos da sua varanda, ao lado da amiga.

Tinha ligado a tevê em busca de algo útil para assistir naquela sexta–feira. Não queria admitir para si própria, mas o que estava fazendo, mesmo, era procurar pelo concerto daquele músico e escutar aquela bela melodia mais uma vez, pois somente ela poderia acalmar seu coração em crise.

Acabou por escolher um canal de notícias e viu uma manchete sobre a prova que fizera. Imediatamente aumentou o som do aparelho e começou a prestar atenção.

Uma mulher dizia que uma das candidatas, Mei Amakusa, havia desistido da viagem, pois conseguira uma bolsa para estudar Letras na Toudai, que era o seu sonho, então ela estava dando a algum outro concorrente sortudo a chance de viajar em seu lugar.

A nova lista foi exibida pelo noticiário, e Tomoyo constatou estar em sexto lugar. "Quem dera eu pudesse ser colocada uma posição acima!", ela lamentava, mas dessa vez, estava mais feliz por ter chegado ainda mais perto.

––x––

E outra semana findava–se, juntamente com o cursinho. Os alunos, agora, tinham duas semanas para o início da temporada de vestibulares, e Tomoyo era um desses alunos. Resolveu que só revisaria os pontos que ficaram realmente incertos, se não, acabaria num manicômio.

A morena deixava de aceitar os convites de Naoko e de suas amigas do cursinho para sair, alegando que tinha que dar o sangue nessas semanas que restavam.

Durante um de seus horários de descanso dos livros, Freya entrou em seu quarto, afobada, esquecendo–se de bater.

– Tomoyo! Liga a tevê no canal 35! Rápido!

A Daidouji fez o que lhe fora pedido, ainda sem entender nada, porém, o que viu na tela deixou–a completamente paralisada.

Tomoyo não sabia se ria ou se chorava. Se pulava ou se sentava. Se acreditava ou se duvidava.

Com os olhos arregalados, ela olhou para Freya, tentando confirmar o que estava vendo. A amiga acenou positivamente.

O mesmo noticiário que ela havia assistido alguns dias atrás exibia novamente a lista dos resultados, sendo que Tomoyo estava em quinto lugar.

– Eu... consegui... – foi o que conseguiu dizer.

– Sim! Meus parabéns! – Freya confirmou, correndo para abraçar a amiga. – Foi muito bem merecido! Muito, mesmo!

Tomoyo não tinha mais palavras. Tinha passado e ganhado a viagem e a bolsa. Finalmente poderia provar que era capaz, sim, de mudar as regras sem sair prejudicada.

– Mas... como foi que isso aconteceu? – a jovem não tinha certeza se queria saber a resposta. Tinha medo de que tudo não passasse de um sonho.

– O terceiro colocado era uma farsa. Um amigo foi fazer a prova no lugar do verdadeiro Kojima Kadotake e, por isso, o senhor Kadotake foi desclassificado – Freya explicou.

– Ah! – fez Tomoyo. – Que sorte a minha, não? – ela quase brilhava, de tanto orgulho e alegria. – E quando partirei?

– De acordo com o que eu ouvi, você e os outros quatro colocados irão para lá no dia treze, ou seja, daqui a cinco dias – Freya concluiu. – Oh, Deus! Temos que arrumar as suas malas! – emendou, lembrando–se desse pequeno detalhe.

– Sim, nós temos! – Tomoyo concordou sorrindo largamente.

––x––

Treze de janeiro chegara e Tomoyo estava pronta. Nesse meio tempo ela havia ido até a sede da coordenação da prova para acertar o local para onde iria e o curso que faria.

Eram seis horas da manhã e ela e Freya encontravam–se na sala anterior a do embarque, no aeroporto de Tóquio.

– Vou sentir saudades! – a empregada exclamava, com olhos cheios d'água. – Promete que não vai me esquecer?

– Claro que não, Freya! Não estaria aqui hoje se não fosse por você! Além do mais, eu **jamais** esqueceria uma amiga tão importante! – Tomoyo abraçou–a.

– Vou querer saber das novidades, viu? De todas elas! – Freya retribuiu o abraço, deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente pelo seu rosto.

– Você foi minha única família nesse último ano... agradeço–lhe muito por isso – a jovem era sincera.

– Ah, de nada! Sempre que precisar, estarei aqui! – e abraçaram–se mais uma vez.

Tomoyo já se virara e andava ao encontro da moça que recolhia as passagens quando Freya chamou–a pela última vez.

– Ah! E senhorita Daidouji? – Tomoyo virou–se para ela. – Boa sorte! – desejou, sorrindo e acenando. Tomoyo acenou de volta, também sorrindo e murmurando um "Obrigada".

Entregou o bilhete de embarque para a moça e seguiu para uma sala menor, esperando a chamada para o seu vôo.

Nenhum de seus tios–avós foi com ela para o aeroporto, visto que nenhum deles sabia da viagem. Tampouco sua mãe, Sonomi. Esta última havia apenas aberto a porta do escritório, tapado o bocal do telefone e dito "Boa viagem". Simplesmente isso. Nem a própria mãe achava que Tomoyo seria capaz de se dar bem na vida um dia. E a jovem sabia muito bem o porquê disso: ela tinha desistido da faculdade de Engenharia, tudo o que Sonomi sempre quisera para si mesma e nunca conseguira. Pelo menos, era isso que ela pensava saber.

Quando recebeu a notícia de que a filha entrara na Toudai, ela explodira de felicidade, abraçando e beijando a filha de todos os jeitos possíveis. Mas depois que Tomoyo foi morar longe dela, Sonomi sentiu a pressão dos parentes de seu falecido marido sobre si. Eles achavam que não era justo ela ter todo aquele dinheiro, que só pertencia a ela por causa do casamento, e ficar à toa na vida. Exigiram, então, que trabalhasse em casa, e não foram nem um pouco bonzinhos com ela. Assim que souberam da desistência de Tomoyo, pressionaram Sonomi ainda mais, alegando que a jovem saíra à mãe, sendo tão inútil quanto ela. Para evitar mais problemas tanto para ela, quanto para Tomoyo, Sonomi decidiu afastar–se da filha e passou a tratá–la com indiferença, passando, assim, a imagem de que estava brava com Tomoyo. Ninguém sabia o quanto ela sofria com isso, pois, assim como a filha, Sonomi mascarava muito bem as suas dores.

––x––

A jovem entrou no avião com certa empolgação, devolvendo os cumprimentos de toda a tripulação por onde passava.

Viajaria de classe econômica, mas não se importava. "Não é o fim do mundo...", lembrava a si mesma.

O avião tinha três fileiras de poltronas, sendo que as duas do canto tinham três lugares e a do meio, quatro.

O seu assento era do lado esquerdo do avião, na poltrona 6H, que era a do corredor. Ia guardar a bagagem de mão no compartimento superior quando viu que uma garotinha olhava atentamente para ela, de um jeito tímido. Tomoyo sorriu para ela.

– Com licença, mas será que a senhorita poderia me fazer um favor? – perguntou uma moça parando ao seu lado e, diante do aceno de Tomoyo, continuou. – Eu e minha filha estamos em lugares diferentes – e olhou para a menina tímida. – A senhorita se incomodaria em trocar de lugar comigo?

– Claro que não! Pode sentar aqui – disse, sorrindo. – Só preciso saber onde era o seu lugar – declarou Tomoyo, vendo que a garotinha estava radiante com a troca.

– Muito obrigada! – ela agradeceu. – Bem, eu estava na 10B – a moça falou depois de conferir o bilhete.

– Disponha! – ela pegou novamente a sua pesada mala e voltou um pouco pelo caminho que tinha feito até achar o seu novo lugar.

Descobriu que ele era do lado direito do avião, na poltrona do meio. Novamente ela ia colocar a bagagem no compartimento, porém sua mala estava tão pesada que Tomoyo mal conseguia suspendê–la a meio metro do chão.

"Que maravilha! Era só o que me faltava. Eu devo ter jogado pedra na cruz. O Senhor aí de cima não dá ponto–sem–nó, mesmo, não é?", Tomoyo reclamava em pensamento, "Mas o que foi que a Freya pôs aqui dentro, afinal?", ela perguntava–se tentando mais uma vez levantar a mala.

Um jovem rapaz estava parado ao lado dela e, enquanto esperava que a moça guardasse a bagagem e se sentasse, ele percebeu que ela estava tendo alguns problemas com a mala pesada.

– Deixe–me ajudá–la – ele disse em inglês, sorrindo. Pegou a mala dela e guardou–a no compartimento, como se não tivesse peso algum.

Tomoyo sentiu–se totalmente inútil depois desse ato, mas virou–se para agradecer. Antes, porém, de pronunciar qualquer palavra, ela congelou.

"Não pode ser! Mas esse é o pianista que eu tanto admirei!".

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoO

**N/A: **Olá!

Aqui está o primeiro capítulo da fic. Sabemos que, por enquanto, nada muito interessante tem acontecido na história, mas daqui a pouquinho as coisas começarão a se desenrolar! Por isso, pedimos que não deixem de acompanhá–la e comentar, é claro.

Esperamos que gostem!

Kissus,

Mizu e Kimi

––x––

_Respostas às reviews_

––x––

**Lady Luna Andrews:** Oii! Aqui está o novo capítulo. Esperamos que goste e, por favor, continue a ler! Kissus!


	3. Capítulo II

OoOoO

**Canção Para Você**

––x––

_Capítulo II – Medo de altura?_

OoOoO

A surpresa se foi tão rápida como veio, afinal, Tomoyo não demonstrava seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Mas o artista podia jurar que viu um brilho de espanto nos belos, porém tristes, olhos violetas da jovem.

Tomoyo sentou–se no meio, sem esperar pelo rapaz, e voltou à sua antiga expressão melancólica, que ela acreditava ser neutra.

Assim que ele passou por ela (leia–se: espremeu–se entre as pernas dela e as poltronas da frente), Tomoyo pôde dar uma rápida e discreta examinada nele.

Tinha os cabelos de um azul–escuro brilhante, pele clara (porém não tanto quanto a dela), um porte mais alto do que o da garota e olhos igualmente azuis, escondidos por óculos de lentes redondas e finas. Ah, e também parecia ser mais forte depois da pequena demonstração que dera.

Ele se sentou e ficou olhando pela minúscula janela.

A vontade de Tomoyo era de começar a conversar com ele sobre música, que parecia ser a ambição daquele rapaz, e também pedir alguns conselhos, já que ela própria gostaria de seguir pelo mesmo caminho que ele.

– A propósito, sou Eriol Hiiragizawa – ele se apresentou, novamente em inglês, virando–se de repente e assustando a garota. Depois, estendeu a mão direita.

– Tomoyo Daidouji – a jovem respondeu, ainda recuperando–se do susto e dando–lhe a mão.

"Então ela é japonesa. Interessante...", foi o pensamento dele. E a partir daí, ele passaria a falar com ela em japonês.

Eriol não chacoalhou a mão dela, mas virou–a de costas e beijou–lhe o dorso.

Mais uma vez Tomoyo esqueceu–se de esconder as emoções e deixou que uma expressão de surpresa se instalasse em seu delicado rosto.

Quando o jovem soltou sua mão, Tomoyo ainda estava com cara de boba e só caiu em si quando ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, numa clara expressão de desentendimento diante do olhar vago da moça.

– Obrigada por me ajudar com a mala – ela falou por fim, também em inglês, tentando consertar o seu deslize.

– Não tem de quê – ele respondeu em japonês. Ela entendeu que ambos passariam a conversar em japonês dali para frente. Eriol sorriu, mais uma vez.

"Será que ele não pára mais de sorrir? Nunca tinha visto ninguém sorrir tantas vezes no mesmo dia!".

Um silêncio se instalou entre os dois. A jovem optou por não fazer suas perguntas agora e guardou–as em uma gaveta no fundo de sua mente.

Uma aeromoça fazia o procedimento padrão, que consistia em explicar o que fazer em caso de queda ou incêndio e onde ficavam localizadas as saídas de emergência. Ao mesmo tempo, outros comissários verificavam se todos os passageiros estavam na posição certa e usavam os cintos para darem início à decolagem.

– Senhoras e senhores, aqui é o piloto dizendo que a nossa decolagem foi autorizada. A nossa equipe de comissários está pronta para atender às suas solicitações. Desejamos a todos uma boa viagem e obrigado por voarem com a Japan Airlines.

Logo depois o avião começou a taxiar, preparando–se para a decolagem.

E foi exatamente nesse momento que a morena se lembrou de que não era muito fã das alturas. Nunca gostara de aviões e só viajava neles quando realmente não tinha outra opção.

Como nesse caso.

Ela sempre tomava alguns calmantes antes das viagens, só para garantir que dormiria o trajeto todo e não precisaria se preocupar com possíveis desastres aéreos e nem com os muitos metros que se encontravam entre ela e o chão, mas como aconteceu toda aquela confusão com a lista, Tomoyo nem teve tempo de se lembrar de comprar o bendito remédio.

Suas esperanças estavam todas depositadas na mala que trouxera consigo e que, no momento, encontrava–se sobre sua cabeça. Aí estava outro problema: o avião já se encontrara em movimento e ela já estava de cinto, o que significava que não poderia sair com urgência para comprá–los.

"Ai, Tomoyo! Olha só a situação em que você foi parar!", ela pensava, começando a ficar com certo receio.

Eriol notou quando a jovem sentada ao seu lado começou a apertar – com muita força, diga–se de passagem – os braços da poltrona.

Ele ia segurar a mão da jovem, porém, no instante em que roçou os dedos na mão dela, a jovem rapidamente retirou a mão, como que por um reflexo, e olhou para ele.

Tomoyo estava aflita e o contato não ajudou, deixando seu corpo em alerta. Virou–se para ele, inconscientemente procurando ajuda.

O rapaz viu quando ela mordia o lábio inferior e tentou tranqüilizá–la.

– Calma. Vai dar tudo certo. E nem ficaremos assim tão alto.

Um segundo foi o tempo que o cérebro de Tomoyo precisou para perceber que ele entendera o porquê do medo dela.

Havia deixado tão na cara? Chegara a um ponto tão crítico assim que ele pôde perceber que ela tinha medo de altura? Não estava controlando muito bem as reações, mas era tão óbvio? Ou ele seria um leitor de mentes? Sabia que aqueles sorrisos eram muitos!

Eram realmente várias dúvidas, mas Tomoyo jogou–as em outra gaveta mental. Teria tempo para pensar nelas, e possivelmente respondê–las, depois. No presente momento, estava mais ocupada vendo a pista chegar ao fim e sentir o avião se inclinar para cima.

Foi difícil para a morena controlar o seu medo enquanto o avião se estabilizava, mas, depois de poucos minutos, ele finalmente ficou reto.

Quando desligaram o aviso de prender os cintos, Tomoyo se levantou e foi checar se Freya havia colocado os comprimidos dentro de sua bolsa. A resposta foi negativa, Freya aparentemente havia se esquecido.

"Ah! Maravilha! Agora eu realmente estou feliz! Muito obrigada por esquecer esse pequeno detalhe! Onde foi que eu errei?!", ela perguntou–se.

O jeito agora era tentar não pensar na altura, mas sim no que a aguardava depois daquela viagem.

Sentou–se novamente, no assento do meio, mais calma, pensando sobre a Inglaterra. Nunca tinha ido para lá. Como deveriam ser os prédios e as casas? E os carros? Puxa, devia ser estranho dirigir do lado contrário...

Eriol levantou–se, pediu licença para ela e dirigiu–se ao banheiro.

Mas para isso ele precisou espremer–se entre as poltronas e as pernas de Tomoyo mais uma vez.

A morena nem quis dar uma olhada pela janela para apreciar a vista lá de baixo, por motivos óbvios.

Quando o Hiiragizawa voltou, optou por sentar–se na poltrona do outro lado de Tomoyo, que estava vazia desde a decolagem, aquela que dava para o corredor, assim não precisaria atropelar a jovem toda vez que precisasse passar.

As aeromoças passaram com o carrinho de comidas algum tempo depois, oferecendo o café da manhã, que consistia em dois pãezinhos, um croissant de chocolate, geléia de morango, manteiga, algumas uvas e um pedaço de manga. Logo atrás, outro carrinho vinha servindo as bebidas.

Tanto Tomoyo quanto Eriol aceitaram o desjejum e começaram a comer devagar.

A jovem dava algumas olhadas de esguelha para ele, como que querendo fazer uma pergunta, mas sem saber por onde começar.

– Está tudo bem? – Eriol perguntou, virando–se para Tomoyo quando esta levava o croissant até a boca.

– Sim, está – ela deu um sorriso tranqüilo, voltando a comer o seu delicioso croissant. E ela foi convincente... pena que Eriol não achou.

– O que quer me perguntar?

– Por que acha que quero te perguntar alguma coisa? – como ele poderia ter percebido a intenção dela? Estava assim tão evidente? De novo?

– Ei! Eu perguntei primeiro! – ele exclamou, brincalhão, ainda encarando a jovem.

Tomoyo não sabia o que dizer. Era óbvio para ela que queria conversar sobre a carreira dele... mas como chegaria nesse ponto sem parecer chata ou direta?

– E então? – Eriol mostrava–se um tanto impaciente. Não, essa não era a palavra certa para descrevê–lo... ele estava mais para... curioso. Sim, essa era a palavra!

– Bom... é que eu o vi tocar há um tempo atrás... – ela começou de forma tímida, mas voltada para ele. – No mês passado, mais precisamente.

– Ah, sim... – ele disse recordando–se daquele dia.

– A última música é linda – Tomoyo lembrava–se de cada sensação boa que passara por ela naquele instante.

– Obrigado. É uma composição original... ainda não tem um nome e aquela foi a primeira vez que eu a toquei em público.

– Ela tem letra? Ou seria apenas melodia? – a morena perguntou mais para si mesma, mas Eriol ouviu.

– Posso dizer que ela ainda não tem letra... mas penso em colocar uma... Quem sabe? – o rapaz sorriu. – O que vai tomar? – ele emendou algum tempo depois.

– Hã? Ah, sim... acho que ficarei apenas com um suco de laranja – Tomoyo disse.

Antes de se virar para ela, Eriol mirou a aeromoça que estava com o carrinho parado do seu lado.

– Um suco de uva e outro de laranja – ele informou a ela, em inglês.

A comissária encheu dois copos e os entregou ao jovem. Este, por sua vez, entregou o suco de laranja a Tomoyo, que estava um tanto perplexa com essa atitude. Ela logo recuperou a máscara que escondia suas emoções.

Também pudera, nenhum homem que conhecera havia sido tão cavalheiro com ela.

"Você nem conheceu tantos assim... mas tem que admitir que foi muito galante da parte dele...", a garota pensava.

Recebeu o copo de Eriol com um aceno de gratidão.

Mais uma hora de viagem passou e Tomoyo tinha se esquecido do medo de altura. Este tinha, simplesmente, ido embora, mesmo que ela ainda não sentisse segurança para arriscar uma olhada pela janela.

Ligou a tela da pequena tevê que se encontrava no encosto do banco à sua frente e passou a assistir a um filme de comédia. O filme não era nem um pouco interessante. Naquele momento, nada seria mais interessante para Tomoyo do que conversar com Eriol.

Ela gostara dele... do jeito dele, de como o cabelo combinava com os olhos... da expressão sorridente e despreocupada que sempre encontrava em seus olhos...

Dividida entre as falas dos filmes e os encantos do moço – atualmente – à sua direita, Tomoyo caiu em um sono gostoso e profundo. Dormiu como nunca tinha dormido antes e, esquecendo–se de Londres e de sua família, ela sonhou. E sonhou com tudo o que tinha direito.

Eriol estivera o tempo todo ouvindo algumas músicas pelos fones que foram entregues no início da viagem, mas não deixara de notar aquela jovem que estivera ao seu lado. De notar o quanto ela estava triste, por mais que tentasse esconder, e o quanto ela parecia abatida, como um executivo viciado em trabalho.

Em uma olhada mais aprofundada, percebeu que a respiração dela estava mais leve e devagar e que ela pouco se mexia. Constatou que Tomoyo dormia, ainda com a cadeira na posição sentada.

Com todo o seu cavalheirismo inglês, Eriol delicadamente reclinou a poltrona dela no máximo, procurando ajeitar a moça em uma posição confortável e alinhando o pescoço dela com o resto do corpo, a fim de evitar torcicolos. Depois, pegou um travesseiro e uma manta, que jogou sobre ela com o intuito de quebrar o efeito do ar condicionado gelado sobre o corpo da jovem, que vestia calça jeans e regata branca.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, ele também reclinou sua poltrona e ajeitou–se, pronto para imitar todos os outros passageiros e dormir.

––x––

Sentindo–se totalmente descansada e recobrando as esperanças, Tomoyo despertou devagar. Abriu os olhos e piscou tentando fazer o cenário entrar em foco. Alguns botões fixados em um teto branco eram tudo o que a jovem conseguia distinguir dentro de seu campo de visão.

Realmente não conseguia se lembrar de onde estava. O sono tinha sido tão tranqüilo que havia, temporariamente, desligado a mente da jovem.

Virou–se para o lado direito e deparou–se com o pianista calmamente adormecido e com o rosto virado para ela. Estavam perigosamente próximos. Seu primeiro reflexo foi o de arregalar os olhos, mas depois se acalmou, afinal, quem não se acalmaria na presença dele?

Verificando o sistema de GPS que era exibido pela mesma tela em que assistira ao filme, ela viu que estavam praticamente no meio da viagem.

"Puxa, dormi por tanto tempo assim? E ainda sem calmantes? Novo recorde, Tomoyo...".

Percebeu que sobre ela estava uma manta, cuidadosamente arrumada, e que sua poltrona estava reclinada. Esquecendo–se mais uma vez de sua máscara, Tomoyo sorriu, tanto interna como externamente.

Teria ficado ali, formulando muitas hipóteses sobre Eriol, mas notou que realmente precisava ir ao banheiro. Só havia um _pequeno _problema: como chegar ao toalete sem acordar o rapaz?

Não tinha muito tempo para pensar em uma solução, então fez o que lhe pareceu mais prático naquele momento: levantou–se e passou por entre as pernas do jovem, tentando não encostar nele.

Sendo bem sucedida, Tomoyo rumou para o banheiro e fez uso dele. Quando saiu, viu a mesma menina tímida de antes.

Ela estava parada em frente à porta da cabine em que Tomoyo se encontrava e, com as mãos atrás das costas, olhava para os próprios pés, balançando–os vagamente.

A morena viu–se na obrigação de sorrir para a garotinha, tentando deixá–la mais à vontade.

– Será que a senhorita poderia me ajudar? – a menina perguntou, acanhada e sem encarar Tomoyo nos olhos.

– Claro! – Tomoyo abaixou–se para ficar na mesma altura da menina. – O que posso fazer por você? – emendou, ainda sorrindo.

– É que a minha mãe está dormindo e eu queria fazer xixi... mas eu não sei ir ao banheiro sozinha... e também não quero acordá–la...

A morena achou muito fofa aquela atitude da garotinha e ajudou–a.

Entraram mais uma vez no cubículo que chamavam de banheiro e Tomoyo ajudou a pequena.

– Muito obrigada, moça! – a menina disse enquanto lavava as mãozinhas.

– De nada – a jovem respondeu, fazendo um carinho na cabeça da garota antes dessa ir embora.

A situação foi bastante útil para deixar Tomoyo feliz. Olhava para os outros passageiros durante a volta para o seu assento, os mais velhos dormiam enquanto as crianças corriam pelos corredores, brincando.

Duas delas passaram correndo por Tomoyo quando essa estava se aproximando de sua poltrona e a jovem precisou de um movimento rápido para não ser atropelada, embora achasse graça daqueles pequenos seres humanos se divertindo tanto em um lugar como um avião. Adorava crianças.

Algumas aeromoças tentavam pegar as crianças e colocá–las de volta em seus lugares, porém, sem sucesso algum.

Finalmente a jovem chegou a seu destino e ficou parada tentando decidir como passar mais uma vez por Eriol, que para seu maior azar tinha mudado as pernas de lugar e juntado–as de uma maneira que tornava impossível a passagem de Tomoyo.

Ficou parada bolando uma solução para o seu problema... mas não chegava a lugar algum. Aproximou–se e afastou–se dele várias vezes, a fim de calcular a distância.

Para aumentar mais ainda o seu azar, uma criança vinha rapidamente em sua direção e o único erro dessa pequena criatura era que ela corria olhando para trás, provavelmente por fugir de alguma outra criança.

Tomoyo, pensando no garoto que corria desembestado, desviou para o lado, tentando apoiar–se sobre o braço da poltrona de Eriol, na esperança de evitar o choque – e conseqüente tombo – do garoto.

Teria dado certo se ela não tivesse calculado errado a distância dela ao braço da poltrona.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoO

**N/A: **Hey!

E cá estamos nós com mais um capítulo da fic! Bom, até agora nada muito interessante tinha acontecido, mas depois desse pequeno acidente, as coisas vão melhorar! Como explicado no resumo, o casal principal é Eriol e Tomoyo, mas o Syaoran e a Sakura têm papéis fundamentais no desenrolar da história e aparecerão, praticamente, sempre.

Esperamos que continuem acompanhando!

Kissus,

Mizu e Kimi

––x––

_Respostas às reviews_

––x––

**Bruna cm Yamashina:** Oii! Pois é, a família dela é bem chata... os tios ficam no pé dela e a mãe nem liga. Ninguém merece uma família dessas... Bom, de início a história pode parecer uma continuação do anime, mas ela não é por alguns motivos: na fic a Tomoyo ainda não conhece o Eriol e tem tios–avós, sendo que no anime ela e Eriol já são amigos e ela não tem outros parentes desse tipo. Resumindo, é universo alternativo. Tomara que goste desse capítulo e continue acompanhando e mandando reviews! Kissus!


	4. Capítulo III

OoOoO

**Canção Para Você**

––x––

_Capítulo III – Boas Vindas!_

OoOoO

Tomoyo se desequilibrou e tentou se agarrar em qualquer coisa para não cair, mas não teve sucesso. Pelo menos conteve um grito.

Ultrapassou o braço da cadeira e caiu sentada no colo de um Eriol ainda adormecido. O rapaz acordou bruscamente, com o corpo em sinal de alarme e seus rápidos reflexos o fizeram sentar e segurar o que quer que tivesse sido arremessado contra ele.

Tomoyo sentiu o coração disparado dele e as mãos que ele colocara em sua cintura. Estava morrendo de vergonha e desejou ser um avestruz para cavar um buraco e enfiar a cabeça dentro dele.

– Eu sinto muito! – ela disse enquanto saía de cima dele, sem olhá–lo. – Desculpe–me por ter lhe acordado assim! Não era a minha intenção! – chegava a ser aterrorizante para ela que isso tivesse acontecido. O que ele pensaria dela agora? Provavelmente acharia que ela era uma tola desastrada, tal como todos os outros que ela conhecera.

– Tudo bem, não se preocupe! – ele acalmou–a, sorrindo e refazendo–se do susto. – Você se machucou?

– N–não... – ela era puro embaraço.

Finalmente conseguiu se levantar e foi sentar–se na poltrona que ocupava inicialmente.

"Acho que ele não vai mais falar comigo... vou mudar de lugar, assim não terei de olhar novamente para ele... se bem que, para fazer isso, precisarei novamente passar por ele... Qual foi a igreja em que invoquei o diabo?!", ela se dividia em opiniões.

Ia ter que aturar o fato de ficar ao lado dele por mais – consultou o relógio – cinco horas...

"Tempo demais", ela desanimou.

Colocou os fones de ouvido e procurou alguma música para escutar e tentar esquecer o acontecido.

Escutava a terceira música quando uma aeromoça chamou sua atenção e lhe mostrou o telefone do avião.

Tomoyo rapidamente tirou os fones e recebeu o telefone sem–fio, falando em japonês.

– Alô? – ela estava temerosa. Quem poderia ser para ligar durante o vôo?

_– Tomoyo Daidouji!_ – era a voz de um dos seus tios–avós.

– Sim? – seu tom agora era deprimido.

_– Aonde a senhorita pensa que vai?_ – ele perguntou, bravo.

– Estou indo para Londres – respondeu simplesmente.

_– LONDRES? Quem autorizou a sua viagem a Londres?_ – o tio estava furioso.

– Não preciso que autorizem a minha viagem... caso tenha esquecido, sou maior de idade e posso tomar minhas decisões.

_– Volte imediatamente para a casa, mocinha! Assim que o avião pousar, você trate de comprar outra passagem e voltar ao Japão! Onde já se viu alguém viajar sem o consenso da família?! Vai voltar, prestar vestibular e entrar em uma ótima faculdade em Tóquio. Além disso, vai pedir desculpas a todos por ser uma menina tão desobediente. Ficará de castigo, sem direitos a... _– Tomoyo interrompeu antes que ele concluísse.

– Não vou voltar – ela se mostrava desinteressada.

_– O QUE FOI QUE DISSE? _– o tio estava pasmo. –_ COMO OUSA ME CONTRADIZER?_

– Não vou voltar – repetiu, simplesmente.

_– AH, MAS VOCÊ VAI SIM! SE NÃO VOLTAR... _– ele era um poço de nervos, mas, como sempre, ela o interrompeu.

– Faça como quiser – e desligou o telefone, sem dar chance ao tio de gritar de novo.

Pronto. Seu dia quase perfeito tinha sido estragado.

Eriol pôde escutar os dois lados da conversa, tal era a raiva do tio quando falou com Tomoyo. Percebeu que, assim que reconheceu a voz, a jovem perdera o brilho de felicidade que havia se instalado em seu rosto.

– Por favor – ela se dirigiu à aeromoça. – pode levar o telefone. E se alguém mais ligar e me procurar, diga que eu pulei do avião e morri.

Mesmo com uma expressão de medo, a comissária acenou positivamente e saiu para guardar o aparelho.

– Acho que nunca vou conseguir me ver livre deles... por mais que eu tente – foi o desabafo da jovem. Ela tinha apenas comentado isso consigo mesma, só que, mais uma vez, Eriol ouviu.

– É sempre assim? – o Hiiragizawa perguntou.

De repente Tomoyo lembrou que ele estava ali e que, provavelmente, tinha ouvido a conversa toda.

– É... nada do que eu faço está bom para eles. Acham que eu sempre tomo a decisão errada e por isso querem decidir por mim – sua voz soava triste.

– Não avisou a eles que viria para cá, não é?

– Não, não avisei – sorriu tristemente. – Fiz uma prova difícil no Japão e acabei ficando entre os cinco primeiros. Como prêmio, ganhei uma bolsa integral em qualquer curso na London College. Apenas uma amiga e minha mãe sabiam que eu vinha, mas acredito que a informação tenha vazado.

– E você pretende fazer qual curso?

– Música. Sempre gostei de cantar e compor letras – ela pareceu recuperar um pouco do ânimo.

– Eu também sou formado pela London College, só que me formei em Química. Sabe que ainda me pergunto o porquê de ter escolhido essa matéria? – ele riu, na esperança de arrancar alguma risada dela, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um fraco sorriso. – Assim como você, música é a minha vida, embora eu prefira tocar ao invés de cantar...

O aviso dos cintos foi acionado ao mesmo tempo em que o silêncio novamente tomava conta do ambiente, mas um pequeno fato impediu que este último permanecesse por muito tempo.

O avião fez uma curva, resultando na inclinação da aeronave para a esquerda.

O corpo de Tomoyo retesou–se quando a morena percebeu que de onde estava podia olhar pela janela e ver o chão lá embaixo. Mais uma vez ela procurou segurar os braços da poltrona, pois tinha a sensação de que cairia a qualquer momento. Sua mão esquerda encontrou e esmagou a espuminha do apoio de braço da poltrona, mas a direita encontrou uma outra mão, pertencente ao jovem pianista ao seu lado.

Tomoyo paralisou de vez quando ele segurou a mão dela de volta, com firmeza, tentando passar calma e segurança. E funcionou. A jovem estava tão surpresa com aquele ato e prestou tanta atenção nele, que simplesmente se esqueceu do medo que deveria sentir.

Permaneceram de mãos dadas até o avião estabilizar mais uma vez e ele sentir que Tomoyo já não estava tão tensa.

"Ah, Deus! Agora é que eu não vou mais conseguir olhar para ele! Essas duas horas restantes podiam passar mais rápido, não podiam?", Tomoyo pedia.

––x––

Aparentemente os pedidos de Tomoyo foram atendidos e exatamente duas horas depois o avião estava aterrissando no aeroporto de Londres, às nove da manhã no horário local – e seis da tarde no horário biológico da jovem japonesa.

Todos tiraram os cintos e se levantaram para pegar as bagagens de mão antes de deixarem a aeronave.

Eriol levantou primeiro e começou a esvaziar o compartimento acima deles, tirando de lá suas malas e as de Tomoyo, respectivamente.

Desceram a escada que os levava à pista de pousos e decolagens, sendo que o rapaz ia à frente e era seguido de perto pela jovem.

Um ônibus estava estacionado ali para levar os passageiros à parte de desembarque no aeroporto.

Os dois passaram a caminhar lado a lado e a conversar, enquanto seguiam para o transporte.

– Então, onde vai ficar? Algum hotel ou pousada? – ele quis saber enquanto se aproximavam do ônibus.

– Ficarei em uma pensão especial junto com os outros jovens que passaram na mesma prova que eu. Todos estudaremos no mesmo lugar. De acordo com as informações que eu consegui, a pensão é dos próprios organizadores e lá morarão, temporariamente, quinze jovens, dos quais, cinco são do Japão, cinco da Coréia do Sul e os outros cinco são da China – ela informou.

– Temporariamente?

– Sim... temos permissão de passar os primeiros três meses lá, para podermos arranjar um emprego e nos sustentar sozinhos.

– Entendo... e para onde vai depois que esse prazo vencer?

– Não faço idéia... talvez eu compre um apartamento ou divida um com alguém. Mas acho que não é hora de pensar nisso por enquanto... primeiro quero regularizar a matrícula para depois começar a bolar o futuro – ela estava sorridente de novo.

Eriol apenas sorriu de volta.

Entraram no ônibus e seguiram caminho para o interior do aeroporto. Ao chegarem lá, cada um pegou um carrinho e todos foram direto para a esteira de bagagem.

Tomoyo e Eriol conversaram sobre os antepassados das duas famílias, com relação a origens, idiomas, hábitos estranhos e culturas. Os dois riram muito um com o outro.

Pegaram as respectivas malas, puseram no carrinho e caminharam para a saída da sala de desembarque. Antes de passarem pela porta, Eriol falou com Tomoyo.

– Bem, acho que é aqui que nos separamos.

– Sim... até algum dia, então – ela disse, animada. – E continue com as suas ótimas melodias!

– Obrigado – ele também estava feliz. – Boa sorte com a faculdade e com o trabalho, Tomoyo.

A jovem parou por um momento. Era a primeira vez que ele a chamava pelo nome e ela achou que tinha soado muito bem.

– Obrigada... – ela corou. – Eriol – sussurrou.

Ele abaixou–se um pouco e beijou a bochecha dela, sendo retribuído ao mesmo tempo.

Assim que cruzaram a porta, um mar de flashes estourou no rosto dos dois. Pessoas de todas as idades gritavam por Eriol, pediam autógrafos e tiravam mais fotos. Ela mal conseguia distinguir para que lado estava indo, tantas eram as luzes brilhantes.

Acabou seguindo os outros passageiros que estiveram no mesmo vôo que ela e achou a saída. Viu quando alguns seguranças faziam uma roda em volta de Eriol enquanto este rumava para a saída ao mesmo tempo em que distribuía autógrafos e cumprimentava os fãs.

"Pelo jeito ele é famoso por aqui... Também pudera! Mas... e agora, para onde eu vou?", ela perguntou–se.

Viu um homem baixinho e careca segurando três placas, sendo que uma delas dizia "Tomoyo Daidouji" e seguiu até ele.

– Oi. Eu sou Tomoyo – ela falou em inglês.

– Certo. Venha comigo, senhorita, vou levá–la para o alojamento – ele respondeu com um sorriso cortês na face.

Ela o seguiu até uma van que estava estacionada do lado de fora. O homem abriu o porta–malas e começou a colocar as malas da jovem lá dentro.

– Esperaremos as outras duas pessoas que faltam e poderemos ir, está bem? Enquanto isso, você pode ficar lá dentro – e indicou o interior do veículo.

– Claro – Tomoyo entrou na van e se acomodou ao lado de outra garota.

Dez minutos depois os cinco jovens estavam na van e o automóvel encaminhava–se para o alojamento deles.

Tomoyo apreciava a vista dos dois lados e ficava cada vez mais maravilhada.

"Londres é linda!", ela concluiu. "Não vejo a hora de poder andar por aí e conhecer os museus, as ruas e, principalmente, o Big Ben!", empolgou–se.

––x––

Quase vinte minutos se passaram até que a van chegou à pensão.

Os jovens desceram do carro, pegaram suas malas e seguiram os dois homens que os guiavam e davam informações.

Na recepção, uma moça sorridente estava sentada atrás do balcão esperando por eles.

– Bom dia e sejam bem vindos! – ela saudou–os em inglês. – Assim que eu chamar seus nomes venham até aqui, por favor, para eu poder fazer o cadastro.

Um a um os jovens iam até a recepção e davam os seus dados, recebendo algumas instruções logo depois.

Tomoyo foi a última.

– Senhorita Daidouji – a moça chamou e a morena foi até ela. – Pode preencher esta ficha, por favor? – Tomoyo recebeu um formulário com dados pessoais a serem preenchidos.

Com a caneta que a recepcionista lhe emprestara, Tomoyo rapidamente escreveu tudo em inglês e devolveu para ela.

– Muito bem. Agora vou lhe dar algumas informações: o café da manhã acontece das 6h30 às 8h, o almoço é do meio–dia às 15h e o jantar vai das 19h às 21h. A recepção fica aberta até às 21h30, sendo que, com a cópia da chave que lhe entregaremos, poderá chegar a qualquer horário. Todos terão cinco dias de folga para acostumarem o relógio biológico porque as aulas da faculdade começarão na semana que vem, numa segunda–feira. Devem ter avisado que vocês só poderão permanecer aqui por três meses, sendo que devem procurar outro lugar para morar depois desse prazo, certo? – Tomoyo concordou com a cabeça. – Então acho que é só isso... aproveite a estadia e, qualquer dúvida, basta me procurar ou ligar para o ramal 17, que é o meu – ela terminou sorrindo.

– Obrigada – Tomoyo sorriu gentilmente. – Mas eu não sei o número do meu quarto... e nem onde ele fica.

– Ah! Que falha a minha! Deixe–me ver... – ela checou o computador. – Aqui está, a senhorita está no quarto 12 – a moça completou entregando–lhe um pequeno molho de chaves.

Tomoyo seguiu com a bagagem para o quarto indicado e ficou maravilhada com a decoração do local.

As paredes eram num tom de pêssego que combinava com as cortinas e com a colcha. A cama ficava à direita da porta, encostada na parede e tendo um criado–mudo de madeira branca do outro lado. Na parede de frente para a porta ficava uma janela baixa e do lado desta, um guarda–roupa igualmente branco e de madeira. Na parede oposta à cama, uma escrivaninha do mesmo material e da mesma cor era encontrada. Do lado dela, uma porta dava para o banheiro, igualmente branco e limpo.

– Acho que vai dar para o gasto! – ela comentou rindo.

Primeiro, ela desfez as malas e arrumou tudo nas gavetas e no armário. Depois, lembrou–se de ligar para Freya e comunicá–la do sucesso da viagem e da chegada.

Sentou–se na cama, pegou o celular e discou o número do quarto da jovem empregada, tendo o cuidado de colocar o código local na frente.

O telefone chamou quatro vezes até que uma pessoa atendeu.

_– Alô?_

– Por favor, a Freya?

_– Ela não mora mais aqui. Quem é?_

– É uma amiga dela – Tomoyo não podia revelar–se. – E, como assim, ela não mora mais aí?

_– Um dos patrões a demitiu porque ela não tinha falado para ele da viagem da senhorita Tomoyo._

Tomoyo sentiu um aperto no coração. Freya fora mandada embora por ter acobertado sua "fuga".

– E a senhora sabe onde eu posso encontrá–la? Ou se ela tem algum outro telefone? – a morena quis saber.

_– Não, não sei _– a mulher respondeu simplesmente.

– Ahn... bem, obrigada pela atenção, senhora.

_– Disponha _– e ela desligou o telefone.

Tomoyo ainda segurava o celular enquanto pensava que fora a razão de Freya ter perdido o emprego. Sentia–se horrível por ter feito um mal desses a alguém que ela amava tanto.

Ainda na cama, ela ficou olhando para um ponto no tapete, perdida em lembranças que tinha da amiga quando eram pequenas. Uma batida na porta chamou a sua atenção.

Ao virar a cabeça para ver quem era, Tomoyo encheu–se de felicidade e, antes que pudesse se controlar, saiu correndo e abraçou forte a pessoa.

– Oi para você também, Tomoyo!

– Ah, Sakura! Eu quase morri de saudades! – ela dizia, à beira das lágrimas.

– Eu também! Mas agora você está aqui! E vamos poder matar a saudade desses dois anos longe uma da outra! – Sakura estava na mesma situação emocional que Tomoyo.

– Sim!! – a jovem exclamou alto.

– E para mim, não tem abraço, não? – outra pessoa falou.

– Ah, Syaoran! – ela soltou–se de Sakura e correu para abraçar o amigo. – Claro que tem!

– É muito bom te ver, Tomoyo! – ele disse, retribuindo o gesto da jovem.

– Você mudou bastante desde a última vez – Sakura disse, dando uma olhada melhor na amiga.

– Você também, Sakura.

A Kinomoto estava com os cabelos lisos e castanhos, um pouco abaixo da altura dos ombros e a pele estava mais bronzeada que a de Tomoyo.

– Só tem uma coisa que nunca muda, Sakura, o verde dos seus olhos! – a amiga brincou, arrancando risos dos dois.

Syaoran mantinha os cabelos bagunçados e com o mesmo corte de sempre, porém seu rosto carregava expressões mais maduras.

"Eles definitivamente formam um belo par!", Tomoyo concluiu.

– Sei que você ainda está meio desregulada com o horário, mas o que acha de darmos uma volta? – Sakura sugeriu animada. – Aproveitando que eu só começo o plantão hoje de noite...

– Para colocar os assuntos em dia? Acho uma ótima idéia! – Tomoyo leu os pensamentos da amiga.

– Vou te levar num shopping que é simplesmente ma–ra–vi–lho–so!

– Xii! Já vi que esse vai ser um passeio digno de mulheres... – Syaoran reclamou, fingindo–se de entediado.

– Isso mesmo! – afirmou Sakura.

– Então, eu acho que vou para casa preparar algo especial para o almoço – Li ponderava. – Virá almoçar conosco, não é Tomoyo?

– Mas você não tem que trabalhar hoje? – a jovem perguntou.

– Não... eu e Sakura combinamos que faríamos uma recepção legal para você, e para isso tiramos o dia de folga.

– Realmente... só o dia, porque à noite eu vou precisar ir ao hospital... Sendo enfermeira não fica fácil tirar 24 horas completas de folga em um dia de semana – ela lamentou.

– Esse é o bom de trabalhar num escritório... – Syaoran provocou. – Mas antes de mudar de assunto, aceita o convite para o almoço, Tomoyo?

– Só se não for incomodar – a jovem disse, tímida.

– Ah, mas é claro que vai incomodar! Vamos ter que fazer mais comida e lavar mais louça! – Sakura brincou. – Claro que não vai incomodar, né, Tomoyo!

– Não, é sério, eu não quero incomodar vocês.

– Bom, Syaoran, ela vai sim, nem que eu tenha que arrastá–la até lá! – Sakura piscou para Tomoyo. – E trate de fazer algo muito gostoso, viu? – ela dirigiu–se para o namorado.

– Sua ordem é um pedido! Digo, seu pedido é uma ordem, comandante Sakura! – Syaoran bateu continência e saiu marchando. – E só apareçam daqui a duas horas e meia! – ele gritou do corredor.

As duas riram com aquela demonstração malfeita de soldado. Só Syaoran para fazer aquilo, mesmo!

Elas caminharam até o tal shopping que Sakura mencionara e começaram a olhar as vitrines enquanto colocavam o papo em dia.

Lá Sakura comprou duas blusinhas, uma calça e um presente para Tomoyo, sem que esta soubesse.

Tomoyo achou tudo muito lindo, mas ainda não podia gastar nada, visto que estava por conta própria e precisava daquele dinheiro.

Porém a jovem não escapou das várias provas de roupa que Sakura insistiu que ela fizesse.

Duas horas e meia depois, elas rumavam para o apartamento em que Sakura morava com Syaoran e, durante o caminho todo, riram e comentaram sobre, literalmente, tudo.

Assim que pararam em frente à garagem, a Kinomoto entregou um grande embrulho para Tomoyo, que o recebeu surpresa.

– Nossa, eu nem vi quando você comprou isso! – a morena exclamava.

– Ah, é porque era pra ser uma surpresa... e também porque eu tinha encomendado há umas duas semanas. Só passei na loja e peguei – Sakura respondeu.

Tomoyo abriu o pacote e dele retirou um vestido... mas não era um qualquer, esse era de um modelo antigo.

– Gostou? – Sakura perguntou ansiosa e animada.

– Sim – foi a resposta confusa da morena. – Mas eu não sei exatamente onde devo usá–lo...

A amiga achava graça da cara de confusão de Tomoyo e resolveu explicar.

– É para um baile "à fantasia" que Syaoran e eu vamos dar em comemoração aos nossos quatro anos juntos... e eu gostaria muito que você fosse! – Sakura estava radiante.

– E eu só vou aceitar porque você insistiu muito, viu? – Tomoyo riu.

– Ok! – Sakura acompanhou o humor da amiga. – Mas depois falamos dos detalhes e da data... agora vamos ver o que o Syaoran preparou! Estou morrendo de fome!

Sakura entrou no prédio e chamou o elevador, sendo seguida por Tomoyo. Esperaram até a caixa metálica abrir as portas no sétimo andar.

Sakura destrancou a porta e deu espaço para Tomoyo passar.

– Fique à vontade! – ela falou para a amiga.

O apartamento de Syaoran e Sakura era razoavelmente grande, tendo uma sala de estar, uma de jantar, cozinha, lavabo, três quartos (sendo duas suítes) e um terraço que começava na sala e passava por todos os quartos.

– Hum! Esse cheiro está delicioso! – Sakura exclamou seguindo para a cozinha.

Tomoyo fez o caminho da amiga e encontrou Syaoran ao fogão, terminando de temperar o conteúdo de uma panela.

A Kinomoto perguntou o que tanto queria saber depois de cumprimentar o namorado com um rápido selinho.

– O que temos para hoje?

– Cornish Pastry – Syaoran respondeu, ainda encarando o fogão.

– Oba! – Sakura estava feliz em saber e, diante do olhar interrogativo de Tomoyo, explicou. – É patê de carne com batatas. Você vai adorar!

A morena sorriu para ela.

– Eu vou preparar a sobremesa – Sakura dizia enquanto vestia o avental. – Dê uma conhecida na casa!

– Com prazer! – e foi olhar os cômodos.

Antes, porém, de sair da cozinha, Tomoyo analisou–a. O balcão da pia era branco e os utensílios também, assim como o fogão e a geladeira. O piso era cinza claro e as paredes eram cobertas de azulejos até certa altura, onde uma fina faixa com desenhos típicos de cozinha separava–os do resto liso. Tinha, na decoração, toques femininos e masculinos no ponto certo, dando a entender que um casal feliz morava lá.

Depois ela passou os olhos pela sala: os sofás e os móveis também eram brancos e tudo enfeitado com as cores vermelho e laranja, para dar uma alegrada.

Todo o resto da casa tinha móveis embutidos e de madeira branca, sendo que em cada ambiente uma cor era predominante. Na cozinha, era o branco, no lavabo, o azul, no escritório/sala de tevê era o preto, o quarto de casal era verde (sendo que o banheiro combinava) e o outro quarto era amarelo–claro (com o banheiro da mesma cor).

Tudo impecavelmente em seu devido lugar e formando uma casa alegre, limpa e arrumada.

Não podia negar que estava feliz com a companhia do casal. Ela se divertira tanto no shopping que a máscara ficou perdida em algum canto, esquecida.

Mas o sorriso desmanchou quando a morena encostou–se ao batente da porta do quarto do casal. Não que estivesse com inveja da amiga, nem nada assim, mas Tomoyo sentia falta de uma companhia masculina ao seu lado. Todas as suas amigas tinham namorados há algum tempo e eram felizes dividindo casas e interesses. Quando chegaria a vez dela?

"Não... talvez nunca chegue", ela se entristecia.

Não era do tipo de sair procurando por aí. Esperava que alguém viesse até ela.

"Mas desse jeito jamais conseguirei encontrar alguém... passarei o resto dos meus dias esperando pelo 'príncipe encantado' que nunca vai aparecer...", as lágrimas voltaram a seus olhos.

Só que Tomoyo não choraria. Driblaria esse obstáculo e seguiria com sua vida. Sozinha.

Guiou o pensamento de volta à Terra quando escutou o barulho da campainha.

– Quer que eu atenda, Sakura? – ela perguntou, elevando um pouco a voz para a amiga escutá–la da cozinha.

– Se puder fazer esse favor, sim! – foi a resposta gritada.

Tomoyo abriu a porta e encontrou o porteiro parado, com um gato amarelo nos braços.

– A senhorita Sakura está? – ele perguntou gentilmente.

– Está sim. Só um minuto – a morena virou–se para a cozinha e chamou a amiga, porém, em vez dela veio Syaoran.

– Ah! O Kero se perdeu de novo, não foi? – Li pegou o gato dos braços do porteiro. – Obrigado, senhor Ishikawa – ele agradeceu.

– Por nada – o porteiro saiu e Syaoran fechou a porta.

– Nossa... eu tinha até me esquecido dele – a Daidouji falou enquanto fazia um rápido carinho na cabeça do gato, que miou, apreciando a carícia.

Syaoran colocou o gato no chão e este foi em direção ao escritório.

Tomoyo ainda olhava pelo caminho que o bichano fizera quando Li tirou sua atenção.

– O almoço fica pronto em mais quinze minutos. Sente–se e assista um pouco de tevê.

– Certo – ela ligou a televisão. O filme exibido não era conhecido pela morena e, talvez por falta do que fazer, ela começou a prestar atenção e a tentar entender, em vão.

O almoço transcorreu tranqüilo, com todos rindo e comentando sobre situações engraçadas que tinham vivido. Quando acabaram, inclusive com a sobremesa, eram 14h47, sendo que a japonesa recém–chegada tinha 23h47 como seu horário padrão até o momento.

– Estava delicioso! – elogiou a morena. – Parabéns a vocês dois! – ela sorriu primeiro para Sakura e depois para Syaoran.

– Obrigada, Tomoyo – a Kinomoto agradeceu, sem graça.

– Sakura, como sempre, cozinhou muito bem! – ela continuou com os elogios.

– Ela aprendeu com o chefe! – Syaoran fez pose de superior.

– E aprendi mesmo! – Sakura admitiu contente. – Aprendi com o meu pai.

Li perdeu a pose, mas riu com as outras duas.

– Mas agora eu realmente tenho que ir... já é bem tarde em meu horário biológico e eu estou super cansada.

– Claro. Espero que tenha gostado da nossa pequena recepção – Sakura disse, sorrindo.

– Adorei! Obrigada... nada poderia ter me feito mais feliz logo na minha chegada! – ela pediu licença e se levantou, sendo seguida pelo casal. – Quer ajuda com a louça?

– Não precisa. Nós dois damos conta – Syaoran falou. – Apenas vá para casa e descanse.

– Hum... só tem um problema – Tomoyo parou de repente, lembrando–se de um detalhe. – Eu não faço idéia de como chegar até a pensão.

– Ah! Claro! Tinha esquecido isso! – Sakura bateu com a mão na testa. – Bom, eu posso lavar a louça e o Syaoran vai com você. Pode ser, querido?

– Aham – ele concordou.

– Muito obrigada – a Daidouji agradeceu. Virou–se para a amiga e deu um abraço seguido de um beijo na bochecha, ambos retribuídos. – Passa por lá sempre que quiser! Até mais!

– Pode deixar que eu passo, sim! Até! – acenou.

Tomoyo e Syaoran saíram e chamaram o elevador. Depois de chegarem ao subsolo, eles entraram em um carro azul–escuro, o mesmo que Sakura tinha usado para levar a amiga ao shopping.

Algum tempo depois eles chegaram à atual residência da morena. Despediram–se com um abraço e ele saiu.

– Muito charmoso esse seu namorado – disse uma jovem voz feminina parando ao lado dela.

Tomoyo se sobressaltou com o comentário vindo do nada e ao seu lado ela encontrou Kanna, outra vencedora da prova.

– O que disse? – a morena perguntou enquanto analisava o perfil de Kanna: olhos negros em contraste com o cabelo platinado e escorrido que ia até um pouco acima dos ombros, da mesma altura de Tomoyo e pele só um pouco mais escura que a da morena. Usava uma saia de couro preta até o meio das coxas, uma blusa regata vermelho–vivo decotada em "V", unhas longas e igualmente vermelhas, maquiagem intacta e forte, realçando o brilho dos olhos e sandálias de salto (muito) alto também vermelhas. Uma tiara preta era encontrada em seus cabelos, presa com alguns grampos para não escorregar.

– Que seu namorado parece ser muito atencioso e charmoso – ela repetiu com um sorriso travesso.

– O Syaoran? Não, ele não é meu namorado, só um amigo – Tomoyo explicou.

– Aham... sei – Kanna Tachiji estava desconfiada.

– É sério. Ele namora a minha amiga.

– Bom, namoro não significa casamento... – insinuou.

A morena revirou os olhos. Não tinha sentido em continuar com aquela discussão.

– Bem, vou me deitar... estou cansada. Boa tarde, senhorita Tachiji.

– Kanna... apenas Kanna, por favor.

– Então, boa tarde, Kanna – ela ia em direção ao seu quarto, mas parou e resolveu perguntar uma coisa para a recém–conhecida. – Vai sair?

– Claro! Não vou desperdiçar meus últimos dias de férias dormindo... meu namorado vem me buscar. Ele vai me levar pra conhecer o Big Ben.

– Ah... ok, então. Divirta–se – e deu um sorriso amigável, embora seu coração estivesse pesado.

– Obrigada – Kanna foi para a porta da frente exibindo o seu rebolado sensual e Tomoyo dirigiu–se para o seu próprio quarto.

Ela arrumou a cama para dormir enquanto seus pensamentos iam para longe, com relação ao emprego que teria que arranjar e ao lugar que precisaria comprar ou alugar para morar depois que seus três meses acabassem no alojamento.

Deitou–se e olhou para o teto por alguns minutos até adormecer.

––x––

Acordou no mesmo quarto escuro, depois de oito horas de sono, sendo que seu despertador marcava 23h18, mas em seu horário original já era de manhã.

Decidiu que leria um livro, um dos vários que ela tinha levado. Escolheu um ao acaso que se chamava Yesterday's Island, um romance daqueles "água com açúcar".

Depois de algum tempo lendo, ela fechou o livro e saiu do quarto com destino à sala de tevê, que era comunitária. Provavelmente ninguém estaria de pé àquela hora, embora o aparelho estivesse ligado.

Assim que fez a curva do corredor e parou em frente à sala, Tomoyo avistou uma figura sentada no sofá branco. Era Kanna. A morena resgatou sua máscara e, depois de colocá–la, sorriu.

– Ah! Olá... como foi o seu passeio? – Tomoyo perguntou.

– Foi ótimo! Primeiro nós visitamos o Big Ben e depois fomos tomar um chá na casa dele – ela estava empolgada em seu mini shorts rosa–choque, com a camiseta um pouco mais larga da mesma cor. Tomoyo deduziu que aquilo seria um pijama... ou pelo menos uma tentativa de.

– Que bom que se divertiu! Temos que aproveitar, afinal, são os nossos últimos dias de folga... depois disso, vai ser só correria. Aliás, deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa, como você mal chegou e já tem um namorado? – a morena estava realmente curiosa para saber como Kanna conseguia ser assim tão rápida, enquanto que ela, Tomoyo, só ficava esperando a chegada de alguém... que talvez nem sequer aparecesse.

– Bem, nós já namorávamos há alguns meses... às vezes eu vinha para cá, e outras ele ia passar um tempo por lá. Calhou de a prova trazer pessoas para morar e estudar logo aqui – nesse ponto da conversa, Kanna se levantou para pegar mais uma almofada e, como sempre, foi rebolando em direção ao outro sofá.

Tomoyo começou a se perguntar que tipo de homem aceitaria ter uma relação com alguém tão insinuante e provocante como ela. Lembraria de perguntar depois.

O programa exibido pela tevê, naquela noite, era um concurso de beijos com alguns casais. A morena decidiu que não perderia seu tempo assistindo àquilo.

– Bom, acho que vou voltar a dormir... até mais! – ela disse a Kanna ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava.

– Mas já? Pensei que fosse me fazer companhia. Se bem que, por falar em companhia, você já deu uma olhada nos caras que vieram da Coréia do Sul? Nossa! Eles são tuuudo de bom! Gatérrimos! – Kanna tinha estrelas nos olhos quando falava dos rapazes que tinham chegado por lá antes delas. – Por que você não tenta sair com algum deles enquanto ainda são livres, desimpedidos e desocupados? Reparei pelo seu jeito que você não tem namorado.

– Pelo meu jeito? – a morena sentou–se novamente.

– É... tipo assim, você é muito certinha e toda santinha recatada... precisa ser mais liberal se quiser achar alguém – ela continuava com seus planos.

– Mais liberal? – Tomoyo repetiu arqueando as duas sobrancelhas.

– É... Mas eu já ouvi dizer que as santinhas são as piores... veja o meu exemplo, eu era considerada uma santa quando fazia o colegial... depois eu comecei a fazer alguns cursos de moda e mudei radicalmente as minhas atitudes.

Tomoyo mal acreditava no que ouvia: Kanna? Uma santa? Inimaginável... impossível, melhor dizendo. Resolveu que realmente sairia dali agora...

– Agora eu vou dormir... vejo você amanhã – a Daidouji acenou para Kanna. – E obrigada pelos conselhos!

"Que eu nem vou utilizar...", completou em pensamento.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoO

**N/A: **Oi!

Mais um capítulo foi postado!

E nele Sakura e Syaoran deram o ar da graça! E também apareceu a Kanna... Nós simplesmente amamos criá–la e escrever sobre ela, já que essa personagem é totalmente o oposto de nós duas. Aliás, coitado do namorado dela... ficamos imaginando que tipo de homem gostaria de tê–la como namorada... E tadinha da Freya! Ela não merecia esse castigo!

Bom, apesar disso tudo, esperamos que não desistam da fic e continuem a lê–la.

Kissus,

Mizu e Kimi

––x––

_Respostas às reviews_

––x––

**Lili–chan:** Oii! Tudo bom? Nós sabemos o quanto é difícil achar uma fanfic deles como casal principal... Só que mais difícil ainda é achar pessoas que gostem de ler fics deles. Nós chegamos a cogitar a mudança do casal principal dessa história: inverter, colocando o Syaoran e a Sakura como principais e a Tomoyo e o Eriol como secundários... mas acabamos desistindo porque a história não ia ficar tão boa quanto a original. Ficamos felizes em saber que está gostando da história! Obrigada pelos elogios! Tomara que continue a ler e a mandar reviews! Kissus!


	5. Capítulo IV

OoOoO

**Canção Para Você**

––x––

_Capítulo IV – Dominion Theatre_

OoOoO

Tomoyo passou o resto dos dias de suas "férias" ajustando o seu horário pessoal. Finalmente conseguiu, depois de passar quase um dia inteiro dormindo.

Já era domingo e a Daidouji estava entediada.

Ela já tinha uma idéia do que fazer assim que precisasse sair dali, estava tudo planejado e se encaminhando. Pensou em ligar para Sakura, mas esta, muito provavelmente, deveria ter saído com Syaoran.

"E agora? O que posso fazer em meu último dia de férias?", ela se perguntava.

Sentou–se em sua cama e passou a contar os pontos turísticos que tinha visitado.

"Praticamente todos...", suspirou desanimada.

O toque de seu celular quebrou a seqüência lógica da jovem.

– Alô? – a morena atendeu.

_– Bom dia, Tomoyo! Tudo bom?_ – Sakura encontrava–se do outro lado da linha telefônica.

– Bom dia! Sim, tudo ótimo, e você?

_– Também... você tá ocupada?_

– Não... na verdade, eu tava pensando em alguma coisa pra fazer... mas não achei nada – Tomoyo lamentou–se.

_– Ah! Que bom! Então, você poderia vir aqui em casa ainda hoje?_

– Claro! A que horas, mais ou menos? – Tomoyo sentiu que eram boas notícias devido à empolgação de Sakura.

_– Pode ser agora, se você quiser!_ – a Kinomoto quase dava pulos de alegria.

– Então me dá alguns minutos pra trocar de roupa que eu já estou indo!

_– Combinado! Beijo!_

– Outro! – Tomoyo desligou e foi se arrumar. Estava curiosa.

––x––

Depois de algum tempo de caminhada, a jovem Daidouji chegara ao mesmo prédio de seis dias atrás.

Tomou o elevador e parou no sétimo andar, mal conseguindo conter a sua curiosidade.

Ela tocou a campainha do número 73 e esperou que a amiga atendesse.

– Oi! – foi a recepção empolgada de Sakura. – Entra!

– Oi... – Tomoyo retribuía enquanto era puxada para dentro.

– Ai, eu mal posso esperar pra te contar isso! – a Kinomoto estava realmente feliz, chegava até a ser contagiante.

As duas sentaram–se no sofá da sala e Sakura contou as boas novas.

– Eu fiquei sabendo que você precisava de um emprego e decidi ajudar – ela dizia, toda feliz. – E adivinha só!

– Não acredito! – Tomoyo previa a resposta da amiga, boquiaberta. Realmente não esperava que conseguisse um trabalho tão depressa.

– É isso mesmo! E sabe aonde você vai trabalhar?

– Bom, eu não faço a menor idéia, mas vindo de você, posso esperar uma boa notícia.

Sakura riu do "elogio".

– Você será uma espécie de assistente geral do Dominion Theatre! E começa amanhã!

Tomoyo não tinha palavras para descrever como estava feliz com isso. Iria trabalhar e, melhor ainda, em um ambiente que adorava!

– Ah, Sakura! – a Daidouji a abraçou. – Como posso retribuir?

– Não precisa! – abraçou–a de volta. – Considere isso como um presente de boas vindas! E também por ter passado naquela prova difícil...

– Obrigada, mesmo!

– Mas pensando bem... – Sakura fez uma cara pensativa e bateu com o dedo indicador no queixo. – Eu sei como você poderia me retribuir... indo ao baile que eu e Syaoran daremos. Que tal?

– Nem precisa pedir duas vezes! – as duas caíram na risada. – Por falar nele, quando vai ser?

– Nós marcamos para o dia 15 de fevereiro.

– E ele tem algum propósito?

– Na verdade, nada de muito especial. Vamos chamar os nossos amigos e parentes daqui, de lá do Japão e da China, além daqueles que foram morar em outros países. Será uma "reunião diferente", unindo o útil ao agradável.

– Entendo... – fez a morena.

– Aliás, o Syaoran foi até a gráfica hoje, para pegar os convites e pagar tudo.

– E quando vocês vão começar a enviá–los?

– Bom, pretendemos colocar todos eles nos envelopes hoje e já escrever os endereços. Amanhã iremos ao correio e os mandaremos.

– Olha, se vocês precisarem de ajuda com os envelopes, me avisem! Terei o maior prazer em ajudá–los!

– Obrigada... é, acho que vamos querer a sua ajuda... mas enquanto os convites não chegam, que tal irmos ao cinema? – Sakura perguntou animada.

– Ótima idéia! Não sabia o que fazer no meu último dia livre...

– Ainda não foi ao cinema daqui, não é?

– Não, ainda não – respondeu Tomoyo.

– Então, aí está a sua chance! Deixa só eu verificar se o Kero tem comida e água e nós poderemos ir.

––x––

Como em todas as saídas com Sakura, Tomoyo se divertiu muito. Syaoran e Sakura eram os únicos que sabiam da real situação da morena em relação à família dela. Essa era mais uma razão pela qual Tomoyo não precisava fazer uso de sua tão famosa máscara quando estava com eles.

– O filme foi ótimo! Adoro romances "água com açúcar"! – Sakura comentava.

– Eu também! E acho que é por isso que somos tão amigas... temos gostos tão parecidos! – completou a morena.

– Pois é...

As duas entraram no carro de Sakura e esta foi dirigindo de volta para a sua casa, onde o namorado já a aguardava.

– Posso saber aonde as duas se meteram? – Syaoran perguntou com um falso tom bravo.

– No cinema... sabe, sair com as amigas é um dos hábitos que nós, mulheres, temos – Sakura devolveu na mesma moeda.

– Filminho demorado esse, hein?!

Os três riram.

– Tomoyo, vai nos ajudar com os envelopes? – Li perguntou.

– Claro! – ela disse, sorrindo.

Então Sakura foi buscar os envelopes e selos na cozinha ao mesmo tempo em que Syaoran foi para a sala de jantar, a fim de pegar os convites.

Eles sentaram no sofá e dividiram as tarefas, sendo que Tomoyo dobrava e colocava no envelope, Sakura escrevia os endereços e Syaoran cuidava dos selos e conferia os dados, certificando–se de não ter esquecido ninguém.

– Tarefa realizada com sucesso! – Sakura exclamava feliz e cansada, depois de três horas de trabalho. – Amanhã é só colocar no correio e torcer para que todos sejam entregues!

– Bom, quanto a mim, vou para a casa. Uma nova rotina começa amanhã... – Tomoyo falava espreguiçando–se.

– Quer uma carona? – Syaoran perguntou.

– Acho que eu vou aceitar, dessa vez.

Ela despediu–se de Sakura agradecendo mais uma vez pelo emprego e, após pegar o endereço, o telefone e o nome daquele que ela precisaria procurar amanhã, Tomoyo e Syaoran rumaram para a garagem.

––x––

– Tchau! Obrigada pela carona! – a Daidouji agradeceu depois de sair do carro.

– Disponha! – foi a resposta do Li, que partiu logo depois.

A morena procurou pela chave em sua bolsa e, assim que achou, levantou a cabeça para abrir a porta, mas deparou–se com um alguém ali, parado entre ela e a porta.

– Não sei, não... você diz que ele não é seu namorado, mas tá sempre te trazendo aqui... – Kanna estava desconfiada e lançava a Tomoyo um olhar insinuante.

– Eu já disse que ele não é meu namorado! Ele já tem uma namorada – Tomoyo replicou educadamente.

– Bom, nesse caso, você pode ser a _outra _na vida dele.

– Pare de falar besteiras! Somos amigos! E eu jamais trairia dois amigos que eu amo tanto! – a Daidouji tentava passar por Kanna e abrir a porta, mas a garota a impedia.

– Ahá! Você admitiu! Admitiu que gosta dele! Eu sabia! – ela comemorava, como se tivesse ganhado uma aposta.

– Ah! – Tomoyo desistiu de discutir com ela. Kanna era muito cabeça–dura para entender o que a morena queria dizer. – Se me der licença, eu gostaria de entrar e dormir.

– Claro! – ela estampava na face um sorriso malicioso, quando deu passagem a Tomoyo. – Boa noite! – gritou quando a morena já estava do lado de dentro.

Tomoyo apenas acenou com a cabeça, mostrando que ela desejava o mesmo para a outra, embora não fosse um desejo muito verdadeiro.

––x––

O relógio despertou às 6h naquela fria manhã de segunda–feira. A Daidouji levantou–se preguiçosamente e seguiu para o banheiro, onde tomou banho, escovou os dentes e prendeu o cabelo em um firme rabo–de–cavalo, nem tão alto e nem tão baixo.

Voltando para o quarto, ela vestiu uma calça jeans escura, uma camiseta pólo de mangas curtas azul, um par de tênis que podiam ser usados tanto em ocasiões mais simples como nas mais chiques e uma jaqueta que era quase do mesmo tom da calça.

Feito isso, ela foi para o restaurante e tomou o seu café da manhã, saindo de lá e escovando os dentes mais uma vez, depois de 30 minutos.

Às 7h15 Tomoyo estava pronta e do lado de fora, esperando por um táxi que a recepção tinha chamado. Ele não tardou a aparecer e a garota chegou ao teatro depois de vinte minutos.

Parou em frente à entrada principal e passou a examinar o seu mais novo local de trabalho, tanto externa como internamente.

Parecia um bom lugar, aconchegante e tranqüilo. Talvez ela fizesse alguns amigos por lá.

– Bom dia. Posso ajudá–la, senhorita? – perguntou educadamente uma senhora, vindo ao encontro dela e impedindo–a de terminar o seu minucioso exame.

– Ah, sim. Estou procurando pelo senhor McGreggor – respondeu Tomoyo, igualmente educada.

– Por favor, venha comigo.

A senhora a levou até uma sala, depois de passar por vários corredores, e bateu na porta, abrindo–a logo em seguida.

– Aqui está a senhorita que se candidatou ao emprego.

– Obrigado, Lydia, pode se retirar. E você, senhorita...? – ele perguntou indiretamente pelo nome dela.

– Tomoyo Daidouji.

– ...senhorita Daidouji, sente–se aqui – ele indicou uma das duas cadeiras que estavam do outro lado de sua mesa. – Então, você deve ser a amiga da senhorita Kinomoto.

Leonard McGreggor era um homem gordo, bigodudo, de faces rosadas e o ralo cabelo que lhe sobrava era grisalho. Era firme em suas decisões, mas também sabia como ser gentil.

Tomoyo colou um sorriso na face. Ninguém mais precisaria saber do que se passava em seu íntimo.

– Isso mesmo.

– Muito bem. Ela lhe falou sobre o que fará por aqui? – ele acendeu um charuto.

– Não com detalhes. Apenas mencionou que eu seria uma espécie de assistente geral – Tomoyo lembrava–se das palavras da amiga.

– Excelente, pois é isso mesmo que fará! – suas bochechas ficaram ainda mais rosadas quando ele sorriu. – Você ocupará o lugar de Lydia, que está se aposentando. Apenas pedi que ela viesse aqui hoje e lhe ensinasse um pouco sobre o que terá que fazer, mas eu posso adiantar alguns pontos básicos – ele deu mais uma tragada em seu charuto. – Você vai precisar checar se os cenários ficarão prontos a tempo das peças, se todos os atores estarão em condições de vir, se os figurinos estão prontos e se eles servem adequadamente em cada um dos atores, se as luzes não estão queimadas, se os "efeitos especiais" estão propriamente posicionados, se o local está limpo, se as poltronas não estão rasgadas, se os folhetos com todas as informações das peças foram impressos e estão prontos para serem entregues a platéia etc.

Tomoyo escutava atentamente tudo o que ele falava.

– Além disso, preciso que a senhorita fique na entrada durante os espetáculos, recebendo os ingressos e informando a todos os seus respectivos lugares. Resumindo, a senhorita seria uma espécie de "faz–tudo" por aqui.

– Entendo – Tomoyo achou que seria falta de respeito se ela não falasse nada.

– Pois bem, o que me diz? Topa? – ele estava sendo gentil, mas levava uma expressão de seriedade nos olhos.

– Topo – ela estava convicta.

– Ótimo! – eles se levantaram e apertaram as mãos. – Vou chamar Lydia e pedir que ela lhe apresente o teatro.

– Certo – ela não pretendia ser monossilábica, mas não sabia mais o que poderia dizer.

– Você começa às 7h30 e pode sair a partir das 16h. As apresentações acontecem durante a semana até esse horário e até às 23h30 nos sábados, domingos e feriados – ele chamou a senhora pelo interfone. – Esperamos que cumpra assiduamente os seus horários e que disponha de dedicação e paciência para trabalhar conosco. A senhorita começa hoje, auxiliando Lydia, e a partir de amanhã, estará por conta própria. Qualquer dúvida ou sugestão, venha falar diretamente comigo – a porta se abriu, revelando a senhora, e Tomoyo e o senhor McGreggor se levantaram. – Tenha um bom trabalho – ele desejou, segurando o charuto com os dentes. E apertaram as mãos mais uma vez.

– Obrigada – foi o que ela respondeu, oferecendo um sorriso.

– Venha comigo, criança, e lhe mostrarei e ensinarei tudo o que precisa saber – Lydia a convidou.

Tomoyo apenas assentiu e seguiu a velha senhora para fora da sala.

Certamente a morena achou que as coisas estavam caminhando muito rápido, mas não demonstrou. Se realmente quisesse aquele trabalho, teria que se esforçar muito, a começar por não contradizer o seu mais novo chefe.

As duas passaram por todas as salas, saletas, corredores, palco, camarins e alas, e toda vez que encontravam algum ator, atriz ou funcionário, Lydia apresentava Tomoyo e dizia que ela iria substituí–la.

Com uma prancheta e uma caneta em mãos, Tomoyo começou seu trabalho naquele dia fazendo anotações de tudo o que achava importante e/ou essencial.

– Muito bem, criança. Vejo que está se saindo uma ótima substituta! Agora, aqui estão o seu mapa e algumas regras que devem ser seguidas. E lembre–se, ao começar e terminar o expediente, passe na sua saleta e confira o que está faltando e o que está em dia. Boa sorte! – Lydia disse, gentilmente.

– Muito obrigada por tudo, senhora. Vou me lembrar de cada regra – Tomoyo sorriu docemente. – Mas agora preciso ir, se não chego atrasada na faculdade! – ela saiu praticamente correndo.

– Sim, vá! Não se esqueça de passar na saleta primeiro! – a senhora gritou para o corredor por onde a morena passara segundos antes. – Esses jovens de hoje... sempre com pressa! – ela lamentava.

––x––

As aulas da faculdade começavam às 18h, o que significava que Tomoyo podia ir para a casa, tomar um banho e descansar um pouco antes de tomar outro táxi e rumar para lá. E foi o que ela fez.

Tomou outro banho e, antes de seguir para a sala de tevê, ela passou na recepção e pediu à moça que chamasse um táxi para às 17h.

Enquanto esperava dar o horário, Tomoyo ficou assistindo a um pedaço de um de seus filmes preferidos.

"Que bom... estou começando a me instalar por aqui...", ela pensava satisfeita. "Agora só falta achar algum lugar para morar depois que o prazo de três meses acabar".

Depois, ela foi para o quarto, pegou a bolsa e tomou o táxi.

A primeira coisa que fez quando chegou no imenso campus que era a universidade foi caminhar até a secretaria, onde pegou o material de que precisaria, o horário de aulas e professores e as salas onde cada aula aconteceria. E só então foi para a sala onde teria a primeira aula.

A última aula acabava às 22h30, e com mais quarenta minutos, ela estaria de volta ao alojamento.

––x––

A jovem passara duas semanas nessa nova rotina e o mais incrível era que ela estava gostando.

Continuava infeliz, embora não admitisse isso para si mesma, mas fazia questão de esconder dos outros. Sempre gentil, prestativa e com um sorriso nos lábios, ela ajudava qualquer um que lhe pedisse. Tinha conseguido enterrar boa parte da mágoa de seu passado lá no fundo. Havia decidido que começaria a viver de verdade dali para frente, esquecendo–se de tudo o que passara naqueles últimos meses.

Tomoyo levantava todos os dias no mesmo horário e fazia o mesmo caminho.

Chegava ao teatro pontualmente e, como ainda era muito cedo e ela era a primeira a aparecer por lá, Tomoyo dava uma volta pelo teatro inspecionando o que poderia estar faltando. Geralmente essa volta durava de trinta a quarenta minutos, e então ela voltava para a sua sala, a fim de olhar as faturas e ligar para as lojas caso alguma coisa estivesse faltando.

Após resolver tudo isso, ela entregava as faturas para o senhor McGreggor, na sala dele, e o colocava a par das situações.

Depois, Tomoyo supervisionava as entregas de figurino e/ou de algum item do cenário, para novamente dar outras voltas e verificar se alguém estaria precisando de sua ajuda.

Ela havia ficado muito popular nesse curto tempo e feito várias amizades com os atores e os outros funcionários, tanto que já substituíra um figurante durante uma das peças, treinara textos com uma atriz, resolvera um problema de iluminação durante um espetáculo de dança e até acalmara uma garotinha que faria sua primeira apresentação de balé.

Tomoyo era querida por todos, incluindo o seu chefe, que secretamente se vangloriava de ter contratado a jovem, porém muito responsável, moça.

Na faculdade não era diferente, Tomoyo nunca deixara de cumprir uma só tarefa que lhe era imposta e ajudava a todos, fosse com as provas, fosse com os trabalhos.

O coração da morena estava melhor do que no ano passado, mas ela ainda não era completamente feliz, sentia que alguma coisa continuava faltando em sua vida.

Mas esses pensamentos duravam pouco tempo, pois ela tratava de tirá–los da mente e pensar em outra coisa, se bem que, com tanta gente ao redor dela, pedindo a sua atenção, não restava a Tomoyo muito tempo para pensar no vazio que restava em seu coração.

Até mesmo Sakura tinha notado essa pequena mudança no olhar da amiga, que agora lhe parecia mais alegre, mais... de bem com a vida.

– Sair daquela casa enorme foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz até agora – Tomoyo comentara com a amiga um dia desses.

– Com certeza. Aquela atmosfera não estava te fazendo bem – Sakura concordara.

– Mas sabe que eu ainda sinto como se tudo isso fosse acabar? Como se fosse durar pouco tempo, como as férias.

– Mas não vai, Tomoyo, você sabe que não vai acabar. E é muito bom que você se desvincule de todos aqueles seus tios, assim você pode aprender a se virar sozinha, viver a **sua **vida.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoO

**N/A: **Oie!

Mais um sábado, mais um capítulo. Esperamos sinceramente que aproveitem o capítulo quatro, pois a história está começando a se delinear! Não deixem de acompanhar, cada review é muito importante para nós.

Quanto ao capítulo, finalmente um pouco de felicidade pra nossa querida Tomoyo, né? Apesar de a Kanna estar enchendo a coitadinha no alojamento, ela merece essa alegria... hahaha.

Bom, por hoje é isso! Esperamos que gostem do capítulo e não se esqueçam de comentar!

Kissus,

Mizu e Kimi

––x––

_Respostas às reviews_

––x––

**Lili–chan: **Oii! Realmente, Lili, apesar de não ser o nosso preferido, o Eriol é perfeito! Quem não iria querer um homem desses, né? Mas relaxe, que logo ele dará o ar de sua graça por aqui outra vez, afinal, ele é praticamente o protagonista! E é verdade, o Syaoran, a Tomoyo, e também a Sakura têm uma relação muito bonita, porque além do Syaoran e a Sakura serem um casal, os três são também amigos de verdade. Quanto à fama do Eriol, ele é bem conhecido mesmo, mas, vamos ver o que a Tomoyo faz em relação a isso... hehe. Esperamos que goste do capítulo! Kissus!


	6. Capítulo V

OoOoO

**Canção Para Você**

––x––

_Capítulo V – Quando menos se espera_

OoOoO

Era quarta–feira, dia 04 de fevereiro. Fazia duas semanas e meia que a morena havia ingressado em sua nova vida.

Com a mesma rotina de antes, Tomoyo estava em sua sala, tirando o seu pesado sobretudo e pendurando–o nas costas de sua cadeira. Deu uma rápida olhada nas notas que estavam sobre sua mesa.

– Até que nem são tantas hoje... – ela falou para si mesma.

Como de praxe, a jovem foi dar a sua caminhada matinal pelo teatro.

Passou pelas mesmas salas e corredores de sempre, todos agora memorizados em sua cabeça, até que chegou ao enorme palco.

Até então ela tinha pensado que era a única pessoa por ali, naquela fria manhã, mas John, um dos funcionários da parte elétrica, também havia pulado cedo da cama e, no presente momento, encontrava–se em cima de uma escada comprida, daquelas de armar.

– Muito bom dia, senhorita Daidouji – ele acenou com a cabeça.

– Bom dia – ela respondeu sorrindo. – O que faz aqui tão cedo, John?

– É que hoje começam os ensaios do musical de inverno e esse espetáculo requer dois holofotes aqui no meio – ele mostrou onde seria esse "meio". – eles vão iluminar os protagonistas durante as músicas.

– Entendo... – ela disse. – Quer ajuda? Isto é, se eu puder ajudar.

– Sim, por favor – ele achou graça da pergunta dela. Lydia nunca havia oferecido esse tipo de ajuda a ele.

Tomoyo ficou parada com o olhar voltado para ele, esperando que falasse o que ela teria que fazer.

– Preciso que a senhorita olhe bem e me diga onde seria o melhor ponto para eu instalar esse holofote aqui, de modo que fique bem próximo do centro do palco.

– Certo – ela confirmou.

Devagar, Tomoyo foi se afastando da escada, tentando localizar o centro e indicar o melhor ponto para ele instalar o tal holofote.

A partir daí, duas coisas aconteceram. E ela não tinha previsto nenhuma delas.

Por estar de costas para os assentos da platéia, a jovem não viu onde o palco terminava e continuou a andar, até que seus pés deixaram de sentir a sólida madeira de debaixo deles.

Ela não tentou evitar que a queda acontecesse, visto que fora pega totalmente de surpresa. Acabou por cair de costas e bater forte com a cabeça no chão.

A vista de Tomoyo ficou negra, porém ela ainda conseguia ouvir e sentir, embora não conseguisse se mexer e nem falar.

Conseguiu distinguir duas vozes diferentes, uma mais perto e outra mais longe, sem, contudo, prestar atenção ao que elas diziam. Sua cabeça doía bastante.

Sentiu–se sendo, de certo modo, examinada. Depois foi levantada e carregada. Para onde? Por quem? Não sabia. Só tinha certeza de estar desmaiada.

Alguns segundos depois ela foi depositada em uma superfície macia e mais baixa.

Assim que abriu os olhos, demorou mais ou menos um minuto para a jovem se localizar e focalizar o olhar novamente.

Quando isso finalmente aconteceu, Tomoyo viu–se deitada no sofá de sua saleta. A cabeça ainda latejava, "pulsava", mas ela reconheceu duas pessoas olhando para ela, muito provavelmente, as donas das vozes que ela ouvira. John estava debruçado no braço do sofá, aos pés dela, e exibia na face uma leve preocupação.

Mas foi a segunda pessoa quem chamou mais ainda a atenção da jovem. Podia esperar que qualquer pessoa estivesse ali, menos ele. Eriol Hiiragizawa estava agachado ao seu lado, apoiado no sofá, próximo ao cotovelo esquerdo dela.

– Ela acordou. Vá buscar um copo d'água – foi a ordem que ele deu a John.

O que ele estaria fazendo ali? De onde viera? Quando aparecera? Será que vira tudo o que estava acontecendo? Eram muitas as perguntas que fervilhavam em sua mente.

– Você está bem? – ela deixou as interrogações de lado para responder àquela pergunta.

– Acho que sim... – Tomoyo não estava muito certa.

– Dói alguma coisa? – ele perguntou gentil sem, contudo, abandonar a expressão séria.

– Apenas a cabeça, mas deve ser normal – ela levou a mão à parte em questão.

Eriol estendeu a mão para a jovem, que a aceitou de bom grado, e a fez sentar–se.

– Foi uma queda e tanto! – John exclamava enquanto voltava para perto do sofá. Ele trazia um copo plástico nas mãos, tal como Eriol havia pedido.

– Tome. Vai ajudar com a dor de cabeça – o inglês garantiu entregando–lhe um analgésico que tinha tirado de dentro da gaveta dela.

Tomoyo ingeriu os dois.

Passaram–se cinco minutos. John ofereceu um sorriso à jovem e voltou para o seu trabalho. Eriol, entretanto, continuou lá. Sentou–se ao lado dela e a ficou encarando.

– Melhor? – o pianista quis saber, sorrindo.

– Sim, obrigada – a morena respondeu. Era estranho ter alguém a encarando por um certo tempo. Tomoyo começou a ficar sem graça, mas não deixou que Eriol percebesse isso.

Ela pensava em algo para dizer e quebrar aquele silêncio infernal, mas ele foi mais rápido.

– Parece que sempre acontece um acidente quando a gente se encontra, não é? – ele tentou descontrair o ambiente.

– É verdade... acho que não damos sorte... – ela riu e fez uma pausa. – Mas o que realmente me deixa curiosa é saber o que você estava fazendo aqui à uma hora dessas.

– Ah, é mesmo... esqueci de explicar – ele confessou. – Bom, como todo bom pianista, eu treino e componho minhas melodias em um piano. Certamente que tenho um em casa, antes que você pergunte, mas eu prefiro vir e tocar aqui, assim alegro o dia daqueles que trabalham no teatro e, em troca, eles me inspiram – ele fez uma pausa. Depois pensou um pouco antes de continuar. – Bom, ficarei por aqui até os paparazzi me encontrarem – ele riu.

– Isso é legal... – ela riu com ele. – também tenho andado em busca de inspiração... sem muito sucesso por enquanto – ela ponderou. – Mas você não estava aqui nessas duas últimas semanas.

– É porque eu estava de férias. E elas acabaram ontem – ele fingiu um tom triste. Tomoyo achou engraçado.

Eles ficariam mais uma vez no silêncio se John não tivesse entrado na saleta.

– Desculpe incomodar, senhorita, mas eu queria saber se ainda vai me ajudar com os holofotes – ele estava um tanto sem–graça... mas por quê?

– Ah, sim! Claro! – ela havia esquecido completamente.

Os dois, seguidos por Eriol, foram até o palco. E dessa vez ela prestou bastante atenção para ver onde ele terminava.

Eriol estava parado ao lado dela enquanto decidiam os melhores lugares para os holofotes. Isso tendo sido determinado, John começou a fixá–los.

O pianista e a morena conversavam e observavam o trabalho de John.

– E então, como veio trabalhar aqui? – o jovem inglês perguntou.

– Uma amiga me indicou esse lugar. E já que música é a minha paixão, não vi obstáculos.

– Entendo. Mas eu não sabia que o teatro precisava de novos funcionários.

– Na verdade, não precisava, até que a senhora Lydia decidiu se aposentar, e eu fiquei no lugar dela.

– É uma pena que a senhora Lydia tenha resolvido sair... ela era a alma desse negócio... mas tenho certeza que você fará o trabalho tão bem quanto ela.

– Eu diria que ela faz o trabalho melhor do que a velha Lydia – John gritou do alto de sua escada.

– Muito obrigada! – Tomoyo gritou de volta, corando.

O barulho de portas se abrindo foi ouvido e Tomoyo soube que já era hora de começar a ligar para a loja de confecções e cobrar os uniformes de marinheiros para a peça do dia seguinte. Além de encomendar um jarro de barro para a peça da outra semana. Ah, Tomoyo não poderia esquecer do arco com bexigas para a apresentação de balé no sábado.

– Eriol, tenho que ir. Preciso continuar o meu trabalho – ela avisou.

– Tudo bem. Boa sorte! – ele desejou a ela.

Tomoyo entrou em sua saleta pela terceira vez naquele dia, sentou–se na cadeira giratória e passou a dar telefonemas.

Foram horas de encomendas, cobranças, pedidos, gritos de cá, gritos de lá e mais pedidos. Ela só havia parado por um momento: para almoçar.

A morena havia acabado por aquele dia. Seu relógio de pulso marcava exatas 15h47, o que significava que era hora de dar a sua segunda e última volta pela grande construção em que trabalhava.

Deixou tudo arrumado, vestiu o seu sobretudo e passou na sala do senhor McGreggor para deixar as faturas e os outros papéis.

À medida que ia passando pelos aposentos, a jovem ia apagando todas as luzes.

O último lugar por onde passou foi o palco. Assim que ela ia se aproximando dele, uma melodia ia enchendo os seus ouvidos. Era a sua música favorita, a mesma que havia escutado durante a apresentação que Eriol havia feito na tevê.

Ela finalmente alcançou a grande plataforma de madeira. Ficou parada do lado esquerdo, exatamente por onde os atores entram. Eriol estava de costas para ela.

Como sempre acontecia, ela se deixou levar por aquele som paradisíaco. Fechou os olhos e deixou a mente vagar.

Ela não saberia colocar em palavras o que sentia quando aquela melodia era tocada. Só sabia que a música a fazia esquecer de todos os problemas, trazia uma enorme paz.

Para sua infelicidade, a melodia foi diminuindo o volume até cessar, porém a morena continuava com os olhos fechados.

– Você gosta dessa melodia – a voz de Eriol estava bem perto dela. Não era uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação.

A jovem abriu os olhos rapidamente, assustando–se com a proximidade dele. Quase se perdeu nos calmos e penetrantes olhos azuis.

– Ela é linda. Uma das poucas que fazem a gente esquecer da vida e apenas imaginar coisas boas, sentir uma imensa tranqüilidade – Tomoyo respondeu.

Eriol pareceu pensativo por um instante. Por fim fez uma pergunta.

– Sabe dançar?

– Depende. Se for um estilo livre, sei. Caso contrário, não.

– Eu tenho essa música gravada... e já tem um tempo que eu gostaria de criar uma dança para ela, afinal também é a minha favorita. Quer servir de cobaia?

– Ahn... eu não sei... costumo representar um grande perigo para a saúde dos pés alheios.

– Não se preocupe com isso. Estou acostumado – ele garantiu com um sorriso doce.

Ela ainda não estava completamente convencida, mas Eriol dirigiu–se para um pequeno rádio, ligou na tomada mais próxima e colocou um cd para tocar. Escolheu a música e voltou para perto da jovem.

Esticou a mão direita em direção a ela, como se estivesse oferecendo um convite, e ela aceitou, colocando sua mão esquerda na dele.

Eriol, então, levou a mão esquerda dela até o seu próprio ombro para, em seguida colocar a sua mão direita na cintura da jovem. A mão direita dela enlaçou–se com a mão esquerda dele e assim eles dançaram.

A morena ainda era inexperiente com a dança e ele percebeu isso, então ele a conduziu, vez por outra dando alguns conselhos.

Ela se deixou ser conduzida e tirou da mente todas as dúvidas, perguntas e pensamentos. Não fechou os olhos; abriu o coração para deixar aquela melodia perfeita penetrar em seu íntimo, até chegar no fundo da alma.

– Agora que você aprendeu os passos, vamos tentar começar de novo. Deixe a melodia levar o seu corpo, permita que ela guie os seus passos – esse foi o último conselho que ele deu antes de parar e se desvencilhar dela. Seguiu para o rádio e recomeçou a música, voltando logo em seguida para junto da jovem.

Eles recomeçaram a dançar e ela, seguindo os conselhos dele, se saiu muito bem. Pareciam dois profissionais dançando, tamanha era a facilidade deles e a harmonia de suas auras.

Perderam a noção de quanto tempo ficaram dançando até que em uma das paradas, ela olhou casualmente para o relógio e descobriu serem 17h39.

– Ai, não! Estou atrasada! A minha aula começa às 18h! – ela dirigiu–se para o pianista que a olhava com uma certa confusão. – Preciso ir!

– Tomoyo! – ele chamou quando ela já tinha descido do palco e rumava para a porta principal, passando pelas poltronas da platéia.

Ela olhou para trás, para ele.

– Eu levo você. Meu carro está parado aqui perto, eu te dou uma carona.

Será que havia entendido bem? Eriol Hiiragizawa a levaria para a faculdade? No carro dele? Sozinhos, só eles dois? Não... ela deveria estar ouvindo coisas... talvez tivesse batido muito forte com a cabeça naquela manhã... ou talvez ainda estivesse ouvindo a melodia e sonhando...

Os dois ficaram se encarando. Ele, esperando a resposta dela e ela, pensando no que diria. E agora?

Tomoyo queria recusar, precisava recusar, pelo menos, era o que sua mente achava o mais certo a fazer. Porém, em uma de suas aulas de etiqueta ela aprendeu que sempre se deve aceitar uma oferta, por mais errada que esta possa parecer.

– Se não for incomodar, eu aceito – ela disse por fim. Cavou um buraco no fundo de sua essência para esconder a timidez que sentia.

– Certo. Então vamos.

Eriol saiu na frente, enquanto ela apagava as últimas luzes do palco e trancava a porta.

A sua curta estada naquele belo país não lhe permitiu reconhecer o modelo do carro preto, mas Tomoyo percebeu que era confortável e – muito provavelmente – caro.

Sentou–se do lado do passageiro e colocou o cinto de segurança. O coração dela tinha adotado um comportamento diferente naquela noite: ele batia mais rápido que o normal. Além disso, ela sentia algumas sensações novas.

– Então, o que está achando daqui? – Eriol perguntou logo que deu a partida.

– Estou gostando muito. É um lugar lindo, bem diferente daquele onde eu vivia.

– Já deu umas voltas por aí? Para conhecer melhor a cidade?

– Sim... comprei um mapa e passeei um pouco... conheci o Big Ben, a ponte de Londres, o castelo de Buckingham, a Abadia Westminster, entre outros – ela foi enumerando aqueles de que se lembrava.

– Andou no famoso ônibus de dois andares? – ele perguntou rindo.

– Ainda não – Tomoyo riu com ele. – Aliás, muito obrigada por me lembrar.

– Por nada – eles ainda riam.

A conversa não durou muito, pois quinze minutos depois, eles haviam chegado à London College.

– Muito obrigada pela carona – ela dizia enquanto saía do carro.

– De nada. Até amanhã, Tomoyo.

– Até, Eriol – ela disse para o carro que partia.

Surpreendendo até a si mesma, a primeira coisa que Tomoyo fez assim que se virou para as portas da faculdade foi procurar Kanna.

A morena já estava tão acostumada com as aparições "relâmpago" da jovem, que se pegou procurando por ela.

"O que será que ela diria assim que me visse sair do carro de Eriol? Será que também pensaria que sou a namorada dele?", Tomoyo refletia. "Ia ser até engraçado... num dia eu supostamente namoro o meu amigo, e no outro, um pianista famoso em todo o país!", ela divertia–se com essa hipótese.

Só então ela se deu conta de duas coisas: no que estava pensando e em como estava atrasada.

Decidiu que refletiria sobre os pensamentos depois e que, naquele momento, ela apenas correria para assistir à primeira aula.

––x––

Depois daquele encontro totalmente inusitado com o pianista de olhos azuis, a jovem acostumou–se em tê–lo trabalhando por perto, e assim se passaram dois dias.

No terceiro dia depois do encontro, Tomoyo estava em sua sala dando uma pausa entre o almoço e a próxima ligação quando uma jovem de uns dezessete anos entrou quase desabando em lágrimas. A morena, depois de um rápido susto, resolveu falar com ela, mas a jovem pronunciou–se primeiro.

– Desculpe entrar assim, senhorita, mas não queria que o diretor me visse chorando – as lágrimas falaram mais alto.

– Não tem problema – Tomoyo aproximou–se dela e passou a esfregar suas costas, consolando–a. – Mas, me fala, o que aconteceu?

– A moça que ia cantar o tema de abertura da peça e o meu tema desistiu – a jovem fez uma pausa quando um soluço a sacudiu mais forte. – E agora eu provavelmente serei cortada do espetáculo... isto é, se ele ainda for acontecer! – e desatou a chorar ainda mais.

A morena viu–se abraçando a moça ao mesmo tempo em que uma idéia passava por sua mente, mas Tomoyo decidiu que não falaria nada para a garota.

––x––

Tendo chegado o horário de fechar o teatro e verificando que Eriol não estava mais lá, Tomoyo dirigiu–se para a sala de gravações.

Como já tinha visto várias delas acontecerem, a morena já tinha uma noção dos equipamentos que precisaria utilizar e, ajustando alguns deles, começou a gravar a canção que seria o tema de abertura da tal peça.

Tomoyo tinha colocado toda a sua alma naquela música. Havia cantado com o melhor tom de voz que possuía.

O tom delicado, que se encaixava perfeitamente, seria ouvido por mais alguém naquele dia. Um certo inglês havia esquecido seu casaco e voltado para buscá–lo quando se deparou com a voz melodiosa e veio confirmar o que já desconfiava.

Tomando todo o cuidado para não deixar que a jovem o visse, ele esperou que ela cantasse as duas músicas enquanto ficou admirando–a pelo vidro da sala de gravação.

"Ela canta muito bem. É impressionante a sintonia entre letra, ritmo e voz. Aposto que ela não sabe o potencial que tem...", ele riu.

Quando ela fez menção de sair, o jovem virou–se rapidamente e seguiu seu rumo para o carro antes mesmo que a morena pudesse perceber qualquer coisa.

Sabendo o quão tímida Tomoyo era, ele resolveu que guardaria segredo sobre isso por um tempo, até que ela se acostumasse com a idéia.

––x––

Tomoyo havia dito para o diretor da peça, Charles Creevey, que tinha convencido uma amiga a gravar uma demo com as duas músicas que estavam faltando na peça.

Assim que ele ouviu a voz dela através do cd, Charles teve a certeza de ter achado quem ele inicialmente procurava.

– Simplesmente magnífico! Preciso que traga esta jovem aqui para que ela cante durante o musical.

Tomoyo engasgou–se.

– T–Trazê–la aqui? Mas, por quê?

– Ora, precisa ser algo autêntico. As músicas que utilizo são sempre cantadas ao vivo.

E agora, o que faria? Tinha que escolher entre contar a verdade sobre a gravação ou fazê–lo desistir. Ambas as opções pareciam impossíveis.

Então ela teve uma idéia.

– A minha amiga é muito tímida... não creio que conseguirei trazê–la aqui para cantar.

O diretor já ia reclamar quando a morena prosseguiu.

– Mas porque o senhor não toca a própria demo? Ela parece estar em tão bom estado... aposto que ninguém nem vai perceber.

Depois de alguns minutos tentando, Tomoyo finalmente conseguiu convencê–lo a tocar a demo.

A peça de fato aconteceu para valer no dia 9, uma segunda–feira, e foi um sucesso.

A maioria das pessoas estava elogiando o ótimo gosto do diretor quanto à escolha das músicas e dos intérpretes das mesmas.

––x––

Era quarta–feira, dia 11 de fevereiro. Sakura e Syaoran tinham convidado Tomoyo para jantar na casa deles. Logo que Tomoyo saiu da faculdade, as duas garotas foram para o apartamento do casal e ficaram experimentando os vestidos e os adereços para o baile.

Naquela hora Syaoran tinha saído para comprar mais comida, visto que um amigo deles tinha ligado e avisado que jantaria por lá com a namorada.

As duas amigas conversavam abertamente na sala. Como eram amigas desde muito pequenas, nenhuma delas escondia (praticamente) nada uma da outra.

– Eu me senti estranha naquela noite – Tomoyo contava do dia em que reencontrara Eriol. O único detalhe que a morena havia omitido era o nome dele. Ela ainda não estava pronta para contar a amiga que o tal "cara" era o pianista mais famoso do Reino Unido.

– Como você se sentiu? – Sakura quis saber.

– No momento da dança, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, eu me senti livre, esqueci todos os problemas e pressões.

– Entendo – a amiga, sorridente, já tinha chegado a uma conclusão, apenas esperava que a morena terminasse sua história.

– E depois, no carro dele, eu me senti ansiosa, insegura, feliz, só que tudo ao mesmo tempo – Tomoyo olhava para as estrelas no céu, através da janela.

– Tomoyo, olhe para mim – foi tudo o que Sakura pôde dizer.

– O quê? – a morena olhou para a amiga.

– Eu sabia! – Sakura gritou levantando–se e puxando Tomoyo pelos braços para se levantar também. – Você está apaixonada!

– Como? Não, não é possível...

– Claro que é! É só olhar para o brilho nos seus olhos, perceber o seu ótimo humor e fazer a conta!

Por mais que tentasse negar, Tomoyo sabia que estava realmente gostando de Eriol e que, mais ainda, essa idéia a agradava.

– Estou errada? – a Kinomoto perguntou, fingindo estar desconfiada.

A morena nem precisou dar uma resposta, o sorriso tímido (mas feliz) dela disse tudo.

– Tá vendo só? Você gosta dele! Agora, me fala quem é esse felizardo!

Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer, a porta se abriu e revelou um Syaoran cheio de sacolas penduradas nos braços e nas mãos.

– Eles estão subindo! – anunciou ele, para depois correr para a cozinha.

– Syaoran...? – Sakura começou a perguntar, mas foi interrompida por ele.

– Sim, eu vi os dois lá embaixo... e não, eles não me viram.

– Isso resume tudo – Sakura disse. Ela fechou a porta de entrada e esperou que os dois subissem. Tomoyo foi usar o banheiro.

Mas os convidados estavam demorando mais do que a Kinomoto havia calculado, então ela foi para a sala de jantar colocar a mesa.

Tomoyo saiu do banheiro assim que a campainha tocou.

– Você pode atender, Tomoyo, por favor? – Syaoran perguntou da cozinha.

– Claro! – ela respondeu. – Parece até que eu moro aqui, já até atendo a porta! – ela disse baixinho e riu consigo mesma.

Abriu a porta e estancou. O que viu fez o riso e a alegria dela evaporarem como se nunca tivessem existido um dia. Novamente ele a surpreendeu. Eriol estava diante dela, olhando–a surpreso, e ao lado dele estava a outra pessoa, a namorada dele, ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que **Kanna Tachiji**.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoO

**N/A: **Hello!

Primeiramente gostaríamos de pedir desculpas pelo atraso de mais de dez horas em postar esse capítulo, mas o site do fanfiction estava dando erro todas as vezes que tentávamos colocar esse capítulo novo no ar. Esperamos que esse problema não volte a acontecer.

Com relação à história... E agora? O que Tomoyo fará? Logo que ela descobre que gosta do Eriol, ele aparece com uma namorada! E o pior de tudo é que a namorada dele é a Kanna! Acho que não precisamos nem comentar qual vai ser a reação da Tomoyo... É esperar pra ver!

Tomara que tenham gostado do capítulo e continuem a acompanhar a história e a mandar reviews!

Kissus,

Mizu e Kimi

––x––

_Respostas às reviews_

––x––

**Lady Luna Andrews: **Oii! Esperamos que esteja gostando da história e que continue acompanhando–a! Obrigada pela review! Kissus!


	7. Capítulo VI

OoOoO

**Canção Para Você**

––x––

_Capítulo VI – De repente apaixonada_

OoOoO

Ao perceber que a garota não tomaria iniciativa, Eriol adiantou–se colocando um sorriso na face que, verdadeiro ou não, era um sorriso.

– Oi – cumprimentou–a incerto.

Tomoyo não tinha achado a voz. Mas o pior de tudo era que ela sabia porque estava se sentindo daquela maneira.

– Tomoyo! Confesso que realmente não esperava te encontrar por aqui – Kanna era alheia aos sentimentos da morena.

Por fim, Sakura apareceu.

– Ah, olá, Eriol! – Sakura disse. – Entre e fique à vontade!

– Obrigado, Sakura.

– Tomoyo, este é Eriol, um grande amigo nosso – Sakura apresentou–o. – Mas a namorada dele eu não conheço.

– Esta é Kanna. Kanna, esta é Sakura, namorada do Syaoran. E esta é Tomoyo, nós viemos no mesmo avião – Eriol informou.

– Muito prazer, Kanna. O jantar será servido daqui a pouco – Sakura disse. – Por que vocês não se sentam um pouco?

– Ahn... Sakura? – Tomoyo chamou. Estava a ponto de derramar várias lágrimas. Mesmo assim, a morena costurou um sorriso na face pálida.

– Sim? – ela disse a meio caminho da cozinha.

– Se importa de deixarmos esse jantar para um outro dia?

– Mas... por quê? – a amiga não entendia.

– É que eu estou um pouco cansada hoje... foi um dia puxado e, além disso, preciso me preparar para um longo dia de apresentações amanhã – ela mentiu bem.

– Ah... se você quer descansar, pode ir – Sakura deixou que um pouco de tristeza transparecesse em sua fala.

– Sinto muito...

– Não tem problema – Sakura afirmou. – Marcaremos de você vir aqui numa próxima vez, então, pode ser?

– Claro. Até mais – Tomoyo se segurava para não derramar uma lágrima sequer.

– Espera que eu vou tirar o avental e te acompanhar – Sakura já ia em direção a cozinha novamente.

– Não precisa.

– Mas a pensão fica meio longe... e já está tarde.

– Não precisa se incomodar! – Tomoyo garantiu sorrindo, ainda escondendo suas emoções.

Sem nem olhar para trás, ela abriu a porta e foi esperar o elevador.

Viu–se sozinha dentro do bloco metálico e não agüentou, deixando que seus olhos se enchessem de água uma vez mais.

Tudo o que sabia era que queria chorar, sentia o coração apertado e uma enorme sensação de solidão.

Por que escolhera se apaixonar justamente por aquele homem? Com tantos na cidade, no país, no mundo, por que justo ele? Pensou que talvez pudesse escutar o coração ao menos uma vez, mas apenas se magoara ainda mais. Prometeu a si mesma que nunca mais se deixaria levar por ele. Aceitaria seu destino e passaria os anos sozinha, apenas cercada de amigos, sem ninguém especial em sua vida.

Saiu do prédio e tomou o caminho da esquerda, como sempre fazia ao ir embora.

"Não vou chorar... Vim para cá a fim de melhorar minha vida e minha relação com todos. Não vale a pena jogar tudo isso fora por causa de uma só pessoa...", Tomoyo andava em silêncio e com passos lentos.

Alguém chegou por trás dela e segurou seu pulso firme, fazendo–a parar.

Ela nem acreditou no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Ali, parado atrás dela, estava o mesmo tio–avô com quem ela falara no avião.

– Está me machucando – ela disse. As lágrimas cessaram e deram lugar à falta de expressão.

– Vamos voltar agora para Tomoeda.

– Eu não vou. Minha vida é aqui agora, e não vou abandonar a chance de fazer algo que eu gosto. Já fiz isso uma vez e me arrependi amargamente. Não cometerei o mesmo erro duas vezes – Tomoyo falava calmamente e usava um tom de voz baixo.

O tio não respondeu e a levou consigo.

– Me solta! Você não tem esse direito! – ela debatia–se.

O velho continuou puxando a garota contra a vontade dela na direção de um táxi.

– Pare! Eu não quero voltar! – Tomoyo perdeu a pose e deixou que o desespero tomasse conta.

No momento em que ele abriu a porta do carro, a jovem conseguiu se soltar e correu para longe dele, ignorando os chamados do tio.

A garota correu para dentro do edifício sem nem olhar para onde estava indo. Terminou por esbarrar em alguém que estava saindo do elevador... alguém chamado Eriol.

– Tomoyo? O que acont...? – ele não terminou a frase quando viu a jovem olhá–lo. Já não era mais aquela pessoa magoada que ele encontrou no apartamento de Sakura, muito menos aquela sorridente e esperançosa.

– Não quero voltar... por favor, eu não quero voltar... – ela sussurrava olhando para a porta.

O pianista entendeu tudo quando viu os olhos de Tomoyo se arregalarem quando ela avistou o senhor que se aproximava.

Eriol segurou–a de frente para ele e, juntamente com a garota, virou–se de costas para o velho, assim ele não a veria.

O tio de Tomoyo olhou em volta, mas não a viu e desistiu da procura. Saiu do prédio, entrou no táxi e foi embora.

Consciente da atenção que ela chamara, Eriol guiou Tomoyo para fora de lá, sob o olhar atento de muitas cabeças.

Do lado de fora, ele viu que ela segurava as lágrimas de desespero.

– Ele já foi, não se preocupe – ele falava esfregando os braços dela.

Mas Tomoyo não parecia escutar, olhava atentamente para os lados, temendo a volta do tio.

Ele então fez o que lhe pareceu mais certo: passando seus braços um pouco abaixo dos ombros dela e por cima dos braços da garota, ele envolveu–a em um abraço.

Ela se debateu um pouco no começo, empurrando–o, mas depois parou.

– Você pode chorar à vontade. Ninguém vai achar que é mais ou menos corajosa por isso – ele disse baixinho, de um modo gentil.

Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e desatou a chorar. Colocou nesse ato todas as mágoas e dúvidas que tinha, desabafando sete meses de tristezas e inseguranças. Ela soluçava e não conseguia parar, tamanha era a sua tristeza.

Ficaram ali, parados na calçada por uns minutos, até que a jovem conseguisse retomar o controle. Era a primeira vez que ela se permitira chorar, a primeira vez que não se repreendera.

Ele não a soltou, mesmo depois que ela parou de chorar. Isso serviu para que ela percebesse com quem estava. Foi quando os sentimentos dela por ele voltaram à tona.

– Melhor agora? – ele foi gentil novamente, soltando–a.

– Sim... obrigada... – ela sequer olhava para ele. – Preciso ir – ela já se afastava quando ele falou algo importante.

– Eu não quero parecer pessimista, mas não acha que esse seu tio pode estar te esperando no alojamento?

Ela não tinha considerado essa hipótese e parou de andar no mesmo momento. E agora? O que faria? Melhor ainda, para onde iria?

Desanimou mais uma vez.

– Por que não fica na casa da Sakura? – ele sugeriu.

Mas Tomoyo não ia agüentar olhar para Kanna de novo.

– Não. Ela já tem outras preocupações... e além disso, um baile que ela e o Syaoran estão organizando.

– Então, aceita ficar na minha casa?

Ela realmente não pôde evitar que seu queixo caísse. Virou–se para ele e lançou o olhar mais incrédulo que pôde arquitetar.

Eriol, contrariando as expectativas dela, apenas sorriu de volta.

– Vou tomar isso como um sim – ele deduziu.

A morena não tinha palavras. De novo.

– Vamos – ele pegou o braço dela e se encaminhou para a rua, em direção ao carro.

Tomoyo sabia que se odiaria pelo resto da vida se fizesse aquela pergunta, mas se sentia na obrigação de fazê–la.

– Mas, e a Kanna?

– Ela vai entender...

E mais uma vez Tomoyo estava em uma encruzilhada tripla: ou voltava para o alojamento, torcendo para o seu tio–avô não estar lá; ou ficava na casa de Sakura, tendo que aturar Kanna pelo resto da noite; ou ia para a casa de Eriol.

Até que esta última opção não era tão ruim... porém, ela tinha sido escolhida por aquele que havia jurado não mais escutar, seu coração. Ela estava com medo de ser magoada de novo, de ser iludida. Nunca tivera, em todos os seus vinte anos, um relacionamento sério, talvez por medo de sua família, talvez por insegurança, talvez até por medo próprio.

Agora que sabia que estava realmente se encantando por Eriol, ela precisava fazer logo alguma coisa. Manter distância sempre funcionava. Por que não funcionaria dessa vez?

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ela sentiu–se sendo empurrada para dentro de um carro.

Eriol tinha o celular em mãos e conversava com alguém do outro lado da linha.

Tomoyo não entendera sequer uma palavra, pois ele falava em outra língua. Percebendo que a tal conversa não a atraía, ela começou a olhar pela janela.

"O que eu faço agora? Não posso gostar do Eriol... é errado. Não sei porque ele tinha que ser tão cavalheiro e aparecer justamente no momento em que eu estava me sentindo tão sozinha... E depois de ter descoberto que ele tinha uma namorada e me sentir péssima, por que estou indo para a casa dele? Isso não está certo... Mas... Eu nem sei mais o que é certo e o que é errado!", Tomoyo estava confusa.

Ela observou toda a paisagem e, quando deu por si, eles já tinham deixado a cidade para trás e estavam numa área mais arborizada, em uma região situada entre a cidade e o campo.

Assim que o carro de Eriol parou em frente a uma linda mansão, cerca de seis pessoas juntaram–se em volta do carro, todas com câmeras fotográficas em mãos.

– Esses paparazzi não dão trégua – Eriol comentava suspirando.

Mal deu tempo de Tomoyo destravar a porta e ela já estava sendo puxada para fora do carro, com mil flashes e perguntas pipocando à sua frente.

– Qual é o seu nome?

– Nossa! Ainda é jovem! Seria a _outra_?

– Você é a mais nova "ficante" do pianista?

– Provocou o fim do romance dele com a senhorita Tachiji?

– Como se sente sendo pivô de uma separação?

– Faz tempo que estão juntos? Como se conheceram?

Ela nem pensava nas respostas. Apenas estava assustada.

Eriol andou até o outro lado do carro, infiltrou–se na multidão e a resgatou de lá, puxando–a pelo pulso em direção à casa.

Esse breve contato despertou na jovem inúmeras sensações.

– Me desculpe por isso. Eu realmente não imaginei que eles ainda estariam aqui quando voltasse – ele disse sorrindo, embora parecesse estar um pouco bravo.

– Não tem problema – ela disse olhando para trás, evitando assim que ele visse o rosto corado dela.

Entraram na bela mansão. Ela tinha dois andares de cômodos bem distribuídos e detalhadamente decorados. Era harmoniosa e arrumada, apesar de grande.

Um homem apareceu correndo e gritando, aflito. Parecia que ele falava a mesma língua que Eriol tinha falado ao telefone. Eles conversaram por um tempo.

Tomoyo sentiu–se totalmente desconfortável por estar sobrando ali, então foi até a janela, de onde pôde ver todo o quintal da mansão dividido entre uma piscina, um enorme jardim e uma estufa. Como estava de noite, as luzes azuladas davam um tom brilhante à paisagem.

– Boa noite. Eu poder ajuda? – uma senhora se aproximou da morena. Ela vestia roupas simples e tinha um inglês péssimo.

– Ah, boa noite – Tomoyo virou–se para a senhora.

– Japonês? Você falar japonês? – a senhora perguntou.

– Sim.

– Melhor, então. Agora posso falar melhor. Seja bem vinda, senhorita, sou Sayuri, governanta dessa casa – ela havia mudado para o japonês.

– Obrigada – Tomoyo respondeu também em japonês. Tinha achado a senhora muito simpática.

– Enquanto eles conversam, venha comigo. Vou preparar um chá.

As duas foram para a cozinha.

Sayuri havia notado os olhos ainda vermelhos e inchados da Daidouji, mas ela era muito educada para perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

– Aqui está.

– Eu posso fazer uma pergunta? – Tomoyo quis saber.

– Certamente – a senhora sorriu caridosa.

– Quem é aquele ali, conversando com o Eriol?

– É o agente dele. Um chato, só sabe reclamar, telefonar e reclamar mais um pouco. Às vezes, o senhor Hiiragizawa o deixa falando sozinho.

Tomoyo riu das palavras da senhora. Ela parecia ter um ótimo humor e uma paciência sem limite.

– Vai dormir aqui? – a senhora perguntou enquanto elas observavam os dois homens conversando.

– Vou, sim – a jovem corou rapidamente.

– Ora, não se acanhe. Vou lhe contar uma coisa, você foi a melhor das namoradas que o senhor Hiiragizawa teve.

Tomoyo quase cuspiu o chá que tomava. Namorada?

– Não sou namorada dele. Apenas... uma amiga.

– Oh, perdão. Então, espero que seja um dia.

O rosto da morena, se é que ainda era possível, se tornava mais vermelho a cada frase da senhora.

– Eu nunca fui com a cara daquela Kanna... – a idosa continuou. – Ela nunca fez o tipo do senhor Hiiragizawa.

– Entendo – a morena desviou o rosto e passou a encarar os vários armários embutidos da cozinha. Apenas a menção do nome daquela garota a entristecia.

– Vamos arrumar um quarto para você, então – ela ia subindo as escadas com Tomoyo atrás.

Havia cinco suítes na mansão: duas de cada lado do corredor e uma na parede do fundo, que era a principal. Uma delas tinha sido transformada em sala de tevê e a outra (principal) pertencia a Eriol.

– Você ficará neste aqui – a senhora abriu a segunda porta à esquerda.

– Está ótimo, muito obrigada – Tomoyo fez uma mesura a senhora.

– Não precisa agradecer – Sayuri retribuiu o gesto. – Se precisar de qualquer coisa, é só me chamar.

Tomoyo acenou com a cabeça e a senhora saiu do quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

A morena trancou a porta e foi até a cama, onde puxou o edredom e deitou, cobrindo–se.

– Amanhã, logo cedo, eu irei para a casa de Sakura. Não posso ficar aqui – ela cochichava para si mesma.

E, dizendo isso, adormeceu.

––x––

Quando ela acordou ainda eram 5h27 da manhã. O dia ainda nem estava claro, mas mesmo assim, ela resolveu ir embora.

Arrumou a cama, pegou o celular e ligou para Sakura. A morena odiava ter que ligar para as pessoas tão cedo, mas era uma emergência.

_– Alô?_ – uma sonolenta Sakura atendeu depois de seis toques.

– Bom dia, Sakura. É a Tomoyo. Eu sei que eu te acordei, me desculpe por isso, mas eu estou com um problema. Foi uma emergência.

_– O que aconteceu?_ – a Kinomoto estava completamente desperta, agora.

– O meu tio apareceu quando eu estava saindo da sua casa e tentou me levar de volta para Tomoeda à força. Por sorte, Eriol estava lá e me ajudou. Mas eu não voltei para a casa ontem.

_– Onde você está?_

– Eu dormi na casa dele e ainda estou aqui, mas me sinto desconfortável. Você se importaria se eu fosse para aí?

_– Claro que não! Você já está saindo daí?_

– Sim.

_– Então, pode vir, sim._

– Certo. Muito obrigada. Depois eu te conto a história toda.

_– Ok. Vou ficar te esperando._

As duas desligaram ao mesmo tempo.

Tomoyo destrancou a porta e olhou para os dois lados do corredor. Não havia ninguém.

Desceu as escadas e também não encontrou uma alma viva. Já ia abrindo a porta da frente quando se lembrou de que não tinha agradecido Eriol ainda. Resolveu deixar um bilhete colado na porta da geladeira:

_Eriol,_

_Obrigada por tudo. Espero não ter incomodado muito._

_Até um dia,_

_Tomoyo._

Assim que ela apareceu do lado de fora da casa, um rapaz uniformizado estava encostado em um carro.

– Senhorita Daidouji? – ele perguntou.

– Sim?

– O senhor Hiiragizawa me pediu para levá–la de volta a cidade assim que estivesse pronta.

– Bem, então já podemos ir.

Ele abriu a porta traseira e fez sinal para ela entrar. Tomoyo fez o que lhe fora pedido e deu o endereço de Sakura a ele.

Após algum tempo, o motorista abriu novamente a porta, dessa vez para ela sair.

– Obrigada. Se puder, diga ao Eriol que agradeço a hospitalidade.

– Pois não.

Assim que a jovem entrou no prédio, ele fez o caminho de volta para a mansão.

––x––

Tomoyo estava no apartamento de Sakura e tinha acabado de contar para o casal a história toda, desde o porquê de ela não ter ficado para jantar no dia anterior até sua chegada naquele dia. Eles estavam sentados na sala e, como ainda era cedo, nenhum deles tinha ido para o trabalho.

– Você pode ficar aqui pelo tempo que precisar – Syaoran disse. – Se quiser, posso buscar suas coisas e trazê–las para cá.

– Acredito que não será necessário, mas obrigada mesmo assim.

– Você entra que horas no trabalho? – Sakura quis saber.

– 7h30, mas acho que não vou hoje. Vou ligar para o senhor McGreggor e dizer que não estou me sentindo bem. Ele vai entender.

– Por acaso um dos motivos pelo qual não quer trabalhar chama–se Eriol? – Syaoran estava desconfiado.

– Honestamente? – ela suspirou. – Sim. Não sei como encará–lo depois disso tudo.

– Se eu soubesse que era do Eriol que estávamos falando ontem, não o teria convidado para jantar aqui – Sakura arrependeu–se.

– A culpa não é sua – a morena abaixou a cabeça. – Eu é que sou uma boba... uma infeliz – as últimas palavras saíram num sussurro.

Sakura levantou–se, foi até a amiga e a abraçou.

– Eu vou voltar para Tomoeda – Tomoyo falou enquanto ainda estava abraçada com Sakura.

– O quê? – o casal perguntou em uníssono.

– Eu vim para cá acreditando que seria mais feliz por estar longe da família e assim enfrentar tudo sozinha, ser livre. Mas só encontrei mais tristeza. Entre ser infeliz lá ou mais infeliz aqui, eu prefiro lá.

– Não é justo o que está fazendo consigo mesma. Você pode ter uma terceira opção, pode ser alegre em outro lugar – Sakura consolou–a.

– Não acho que vou conseguir ser feliz até cumprir o que meus tios querem. Caso contrário, eles passarão a vida me perseguindo, me caçando como se eu fosse um animal.

– Se quiser voltar para Tomoeda, fique à vontade. Se estiver realmente disposta a jogar pela janela um trabalho promissor, uma faculdade renomada e uma vida mais feliz ao lado daqueles de quem você gosta – Syaoran foi franco. – Só que depois, não vai poder voltar atrás; muito menos reclamar das coisas por lá. É você quem escolhe o que quer fazer da vida, Tomoyo, não é a sua mãe, nem os seus tios, mas **você**.

A morena hesitou diante das palavras do chinês. Nem ela mesma sabia o que queria.

– Eu concordo com o Syaoran. E se o problema é o Eriol, esqueça–o. Arrume outro emprego, mude de casa e esqueça a existência dele.

– Não é tão fácil quanto parece – Tomoyo defendeu–se. – Se eu pedisse para você esquecer o Syaoran, você o faria? Ok, talvez até faria, mas não sofreria ao longo desse processo? – ela estava à beira das lágrimas. – Não seria doloroso ter que apagar da memória uma pessoa que você gosta? Não seria difícil, praticamente impossível, deixar de lado alguém que você ama?

E então uma campainha soou no cérebro de Tomoyo. Ela tinha dito que amava Eriol.

– Ai, não! Eu o amo! – mais uma vez, ela deixou o choro falar mais alto. – Como pude deixar isso acontecer? Como pude ser tão boba? – ela dizia em meio a soluços.

– Amar não é tão ruim – Sakura consolou–a novamente.

– Mas amar sem ser correspondido, é!

– Você tem certeza de que não é correspondida? – Syaoran perguntou.

Tomoyo hesitou pela segunda vez.

– Ele nunca falou nada – disse por fim.

– Eriol sabe que você gosta dele? – Sakura estava desconfiada.

– NÃO! E ele não vai saber! – Tomoyo tinha parado de chorar, apenas secava o rosto molhado.

Sakura e Syaoran trocaram olhares entre si.

– Vocês precisam me prometer que não vão contar isso a ele! – a morena continuou. – Por favor...

– Se isso vai deixar você mais calma, então nós prometemos – Sakura falou.

Syaoran escondeu a mão direita entre o sofá e suas costas e cruzou os dedos.

– Obrigada. Ainda bem que eu tenho pessoas tão maravilhosas como vocês ao meu lado – ela sorria.

– Amigos servem para isso! – Syaoran disse e deu uma piscadela discreta para a namorada, que entendeu o recado.

– Já que você está tão pra baixo, o que me diz de tomarmos um café da manhã delicioso na padaria aqui perto? – Sakura sugeriu.

– Concordo...

– Ih... já vi que eu vou sobrar de novo – Syaoran concluiu.

– Claro que não! Vamos todos! – Sakura disse animada.

Depois de se alimentarem, o casal rumou para o trabalho e Tomoyo para o apartamento deles. Tendo tirado aquele dia de folga, ela distraiu–se com Kero e comprou um jornal a fim de procurar imóveis para comprar. Precisava logo resolver a vida.

Quando Sakura e Syaoran voltaram, o que foi por volta das 21h, eles comeram hot dogs.

Tomoyo ficou sem fazer muita coisa naquela quarta–feira, tanto, que se sentiu como alguém que estivesse de férias.

O relógio indicava 22h34 e ela estava tão cansada que foi logo dormir no quarto extra que o casal possuía.

Syaoran e Sakura, porém, continuaram na sala, conversando.

– Você acha que devemos contar a ela que Eriol vai ao baile domingo? – Sakura perguntou.

– Não. Vamos deixá–la descobrir sozinha. Estou torcendo para eles se acertarem por lá – Syaoran disse.

– Sabe, acho que eles combinam direitinho... – Sakura dizia sonhadoramente.

– Com certeza, mais de um casal vai se acertar lá... – Syaoran afirmou.

– É... – Sakura estava distraída. Depois de um tempo, ela fez uma pergunta. – Você não está pensando em contar ao Eriol sobre os sentimentos da Tomoyo, está?

– Depende de como eles vão agir no baile – Syaoran fez a sua melhor expressão de quem arquiteta um plano. Sakura, muito curiosa, aproximou–se do namorado e passou a cochichar.

– Então, posso saber quais são seus planos?

– Claro! – Sakura aproximou–se ainda mais dele. – Na verdade, eu ainda não tenho um... mas se aqueles dois não se acertarem no baile, eu providenciarei o melhor de todos os planos.

– Ah... – ela tinha perdido totalmente a curiosidade e assumido uma cara de tédio profundo. – Interessante...

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoO

**N/A: **Olá, pessoal!

Aqui está mais um capítulo da história, não deixem de acompanhar! Pedimos também que nos deixem comentários com suas opiniões, porque é muito importante para nós sabermos o que estão achando.

Enfim, esperamos que gostem desse capítulo... tivemos algumas coisas diferentes acontecendo, não? Será que a Tomoyo conseguirá lidar com seu sentimento pelo pianista? Será que ela conseguirá se manter longe de seus tios chatos? E, antes que fiquemos parecidas com narradores de desenhos animados fazendo perguntas retóricas ao fim do capítulo, ficamos por aqui, haha! Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews!

Kissus,

Mizu e Kimi


	8. Capítulo VII

OoOoO

**Canção Para Você**

––x––

_Capítulo VII – E chegam os convidados..._

OoOoO

Na sexta–feira Tomoyo não pôde mais fugir do trabalho, então levantou cedo e rumou para o teatro, deixando Syaoran e Sakura dormindo.

Antes de entrar no táxi, ela deu uma boa olhada em todos os cantos da rua, apenas para se certificar de que ninguém a seguiria.

Chegou no local e passou a destrancar as portas, acender as luzes e abrir as cortinas. Estava sozinha.

Aproximando–se do palco ela reviveu a dança que fizera com Eriol, na quarta–feira anterior.

"Espero não encontrá–lo aqui hoje... Preciso me distanciar dele", ela concluiu, tentando afastar aquela cena de seus pensamentos.

A morena virou–se e foi em direção à sua saleta, começar o seu trabalho.

Algumas horas se passaram e, querendo ou não, ela se perguntava onde Eriol poderia estar.

Ao mesmo tempo em que temia encontrá–lo cara a cara, ela sentia uma enorme ansiedade para vê–lo de novo. Estava dividida entre seu coração e sua mente mais uma vez.

Esperou, durante seu turno todo, que ele aparecesse lá, mas ele não foi.

O que teria dado errado? Será que ele descobrira sobre os sentimentos dela? Não, não poderia ter acontecido. Ele com certeza teria vindo conversar sobre isso com ela. Mas, então, o que poderia ser?

Tomoyo começara a se desesperar com a idéia de nunca mais voltar a vê–lo. Ele era um amigo tão bom...

"Não! Você sabe que o considera como sendo mais que um amigo!", a jovem fechou os punhos e bateu de leve no tampo da mesa. Ela sentiu que as lágrimas voltavam a sua face.

"Droga! Eu já disse que não vou mais chorar!", ela apertou os olhos, na esperança de absorvê–las.

Duas batidas em sua porta foram ouvidas.

Tomoyo, pega de surpresa, colocou no rosto uma expressão neutra e tentou se concentrar. Seu coração batia acelerado e uma ansiedade tomou conta dela, a ponto de fazê–la se sentir a ponto de voar. Seu estômago pulava e se contorcia.

– Pode entrar – ela disse com o melhor tom casual que conseguiu.

– Com licença, senhorita Daidouji – um rapaz colocou a cabeça para dentro de sua sala. – O senhor McGreggor pediu que eu a lembrasse de cobrar o vaso da peça _Acquarius_.

– Ah, sim, quase esqueci. Obrigada, Nick – ela sorriu.

Nick apenas acenou e saiu, fechando a porta. Deixou para trás uma desapontada Tomoyo.

Ela retomou o trabalho e continuou fazendo as ligações. Quando olhou em seu relógio de pulso já estava tarde, era hora de fechar o teatro e sair para a faculdade.

Só que, mais uma vez, ela hesitou um pouco quando chegou ao palco. Começou a lembrar do que seu pai costumava falar.

_"Se alguma vez se sentir triste, cante uma música, a primeira que vier a sua cabeça. Isso pode não te alegrar, mas com certeza vai fazê–la se sentir melhor"_.

Tomoyo certificou–se de estar sozinha e seguiu o conselho de seu pai.

Cantou a primeira música que lhe veio à mente e colocou nela tudo o que pensava e sentia.

O teatro vazio ecoava o tom melancólico da jovem, atuando como uma segunda voz, mas, principalmente, reforçando as palavras e convicções dela.

A morena sentia como se o teatro a incitasse a continuar cantando, passando–lhe toda a segurança que precisava.

––x––

No sábado, dia 14 de fevereiro, Tomoyo ainda estava na casa de Sakura, e lá permaneceria até domingo. Depois do baile ela iria para o alojamento.

Esperava que seu tio já tivesse desistido de procurá–la e ido embora, mas ela continuava em alerta sempre que saía do prédio.

Ela não tinha tido uma boa noite. Dormindo por aproximadamente quatro horas descontínuas, Tomoyo refletiu sobre tudo o que acontecera desde que chegara a Londres. Resolveu que ficaria mesmo por lá, mas que se mudaria o mais rápido possível da pensão. E também que continuaria no teatro por mais algum tempo, mas que não passaria pelo palco, a não ser que soubesse que Eriol não estaria lá. Tinha sido uma noite importante para ela.

Acordou com uma aparência péssima: estava com olheiras, pálida, parecia cansada e desanimada e seus belos cachos estavam desgrenhados.

Naquele dia, ninguém do teatro precisaria trabalhar, pois ele seria pintado por dentro e por fora.

– Melhor, assim não preciso inventar uma desculpa – ela disse a Sakura, sentando–se a mesa enquanto colocava leite no copo com chá.

– Eu até entendo o seu lado, Tomoyo, mas você não vai poder fugir para sempre – Sakura informou inocentemente.

– Eu sei, mas eu realmente não queria me deparar com ele... pelo menos não agora. Descobrir que ele estava com a Kanna foi um choque maior do que eu podia imaginar.

Sakura apenas acenou, concordando, e voltou a tomar o seu café.

– O que vai fazer hoje? – a Kinomoto perguntou animada.

– Sinceramente? – Sakura confirmou. – Ficar de pijama o dia todo, me trancar num quarto escuro, comer muito chocolate e, se tiver paciência, assistir a algum filme romântico com final trágico.

– Credo, Tomoyo! – Sakura estava espantada com tamanho desânimo da amiga. – Eu tenho uma idéia bem diferente do que é um sábado divertido! – Tomoyo olhou para ela. – Que tal se alugássemos alguns filmes de comédia? – a essa altura, a Daidouji já sabia que Sakura não trabalhava de sábado e domingo.

A morena arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Ah, vai! Podemos ficar de pijama, mesmo.

– Tá bom – Tomoyo girou os olhos.

– Legal! – ela levantou e foi até a geladeira, voltando para a mesa depois de pegar um pote branco. – Olha só, estamos sem chocolate... mas tem sorvete de chocolate.

– É... vai servir – Tomoyo disse, um pouco mais animada.

– Bom dia – Syaoran entrou na cozinha apressado. Ele vestia um terno cinza que combinava com a calça. A camisa social era azul clara e a gravata, azul–escura.

– Bom dia, querido. Aonde você vai com toda essa pressa? – Sakura quis saber.

– Reunião de emergência no escritório – ele respondeu, nem um pouco animado.

– Hum... Tomoyo e eu vamos ficar aqui em casa, assistindo a alguns dvds – Sakura disse.

– Tudo bem... Vejo vocês mais tarde! – ele ia saindo, mas lembrou–se de algo e voltou. Deu um selinho na namorada e saiu novamente.

– Até mais – Tomoyo disse.

As garotas foram até a locadora perto da casa de Sakura e alugaram seis dvds, entre eles: os quatro discos da sétima temporada de Friends, Get Smart e Just Married.

Passaram o dia a base de sorvete de chocolate, pipoca e, o mais importante, de risadas.

Tomoyo já se sentia mais alegre quando, às 20h46 um cansado Syaoran apareceu em casa.

– Como foi a reunião? – Sakura perguntou.

– Discussões, estresse, desentendimentos, ódio pra todo o lado... eu diria que foi normal – ele concluiu por fim arrancando risos das duas. – Só preciso de um banho. Vocês se importariam se depois do banho eu fosse direto para a cama?

– Claro que não... fique à vontade – Tomoyo disse.

– É, faça de conta que a casa é sua – completou Sakura, rindo.

– Certo – Syaoran dirigiu–se para o banheiro do casal.

As duas terminaram de ver os filmes cerca de uma hora depois.

– Obrigada por isso, Sakura.

– De nada, Tomoyo! Amigas servem para animar umas as outras! Além disso tinha muito tempo que eu não fazia uma tarde/noite de filme com uma amiga.

– É... eu também... – Tomoyo concordou. – Mas acho que vou dormir agora... tô morrendo de sono.

– Sabe que eu também? Vamos dormir mesmo porque amanhã será um dia... como posso dizer...

– Cheio? – Tomoyo completou.

– Isso! Cheio de glamour! – as amigas caíram na gargalhada.

– Boa noite, Tomoyo – Sakura desejou quando saiu da sala e rumou para o quarto.

– Boa noite – a morena dirigiu–se para seu quarto.

––x––

O dia amanheceu nublado e frio, mas a meteorologia prometia uma noite agradável, com uma leve brisa soprando, ideal para um baile.

Tomoyo acordou mais tarde. Ela tinha dormido muito melhor do que nos dias anteriores. Estava com as energias renovadas e sentia–se mais disposta e animada.

Lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes, passou os dedos pelos longos cachos para dar uma rápida assentada neles e rumou para a cozinha, onde havia uma pequena mesa com quatro cadeiras. Sakura já se encontrava vestida e pronta. Syaoran estava esquentando alguma coisa no fogão.

– Bom dia! – ela estava animada, sentia vibrações positivas naquele dia.

– Bom dia, Tomoyo! Dormiu bem? – Sakura estava tão empolgada quanto a amiga.

– Sim, muuuito bem! – ela espreguiçava–se. Depois, escolheu uma cadeira ao lado da amiga e sentou–se.

– Chá ou café? – Syaoran perguntou do fogão.

– Hum... prefiro chá.

Ele colocou o chá em uma xícara e levou para a mesa, depositando–a na frente da morena, para logo em seguida ir sentar–se do outro lado de Sakura.

– Antes que eu me esqueça... Tomoyo, marquei para nós duas passarmos o dia no cabeleireiro. Vamos fazer mão, pé, cabelo e maquiagem – a Kinomoto informou.

– Ah, ótimo! Que horas precisaremos estar lá? – ela estava empolgada.

– Marquei para às 10h – a amiga disse e deu uma olhada no relógio. – Temos exatamente 26 minutos.

– Já vamos tomadas banho ou faremos isso mais tarde?

– Nós iremos para lá agora e faremos o pé e a mão ao mesmo tempo em que prendemos os cabelos. Aí, nós voltaremos para cá, tomaremos banho e nos vestiremos. Depois vamos novamente ao salão para terminar o penteado e fazer a maquiagem, assim as maquiadoras poderão ver os modelos e as cores dos vestidos e combinar tudo. O que acha?

– Nossa... planejou tudinho! – Tomoyo riu.

– Querido, vou ficar com o carro hoje – ela dirigiu–se ao namorado.

– Sem problemas... Só não se esqueça de estar de volta às 16h30. Precisamos chegar lá antes de todos para liberar a lista de convidados, ou seja, no máximo temos que estar lá às 17h30 – Syaoran lembrou–a.

– Pode deixar! Agora precisamos ir! Até mais! – ela deu um rápido selinho no namorado.

– Tchau! – Tomoyo apenas acenou para Li, que acenou de volta.

––x––

Eram 13h18 e as duas amigas tinham cumprido a primeira parte da tarefa, apenas parando para beliscar alguma coisa.

Syaoran, que estava lendo o jornal sentado no sofá da sala, levou um belo susto ao baixá–lo e deparar–se com as duas garotas que entravam: Sakura usava uma redinha preta sobre os cabelos e Tomoyo estava com uma touca térmica.

– Deus do céu! O que a cabeleireira fez com vocês duas? – ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Ah, nem está tão ruim assim, vai! – a Kinomoto tinha acabado de se olhar no espelho.

– Bom, você vai ficar muito espantado com o resultado depois que isso – Tomoyo apontou para o topo de sua cabeça. – for retirado.

– Concordo... mas até lá... – ele fez cara de menino travesso.

Logo que as duas se viraram para ele, Syaoran revelou ter, escondida sob o jornal, uma câmera digital e assim tirou uma foto delas.

– Apaga essa foto! – Sakura tentou colocar a mão na frente, em vão.

– Essa vai pra internet! – Syaoran animou–se.

– Ah, mas não vai mesmo! – Sakura correu e atirou–se sobre ele. Os dois se embrenharam numa confusão gostosa: Sakura tentava tirar o objeto das mãos dele e Syaoran, por sua vez, desviava dela.

– Bom, enquanto vocês se entendem, eu vou tomar banho, ok? – Tomoyo avisou.

– Ok! – Sakura gritou do meio da confusão. Depois ela parou um instante e virou o rosto para Tomoyo. – Mas use o nosso banheiro. Os vestidos, junto com os acessórios estão em cima da cama, no quarto. Se quiser, eu posso te ajudar a colocar quando você terminar.

– Certo. Eu te chamo, então – a Daidouji disse e foi para o banheiro.

––x––

Ela desligou o chuveiro, enxugou–se e enrolou–se numa toalha emprestada por Sakura, logo depois de ter colocado suas roupas íntimas.

– Sakura, eu já acabei! – ela gritou para a amiga quando saiu para o quarto.

Ela foi até a cama e admirou o vestido mais uma vez... era lindo!

A Kinomoto apareceu e ajudou Tomoyo com suas vestes.

Depois, foi a vez dela de tomar banho e começar a se preparar. A morena ajudou a amiga também.

Syaoran já tinha tomado banho e estava parcialmente vestido. Usava a roupa masculina que a corte de antigamente costumava vestir, só que com detalhes em preto com linhas douradas. Ele não viu quando as garotas saíram.

Elas resolveram tomar um táxi e deixar o carro com Syaoran, pedindo para que ele fosse buscá–las no salão quando Sakura ligasse.

––x––

Mais duas horas e elas estavam completamente prontas. Sakura ligou para o namorado.

Syaoran ficou espantado com tamanha beleza e graciosidade que Sakura emitia naquela noite.

Ela usava um vestido longo de mangas curtas. Era um corpete branco com decote "princesa", sendo que a parte de trás e as mangas eram vermelhas. O tecido da saia bufante, mas sem armação, também era branco e sem cortes, coberto por um pano do mesmo vermelho das mangas, porém a saia tinha finos bordados dourados ao longo de toda a sua extensão. Só era possível ver o tom alvo pela abertura em triângulo que o pano vermelho fazia na frente.

Contrariando os padrões da época na qual o vestido era usado, a Kinomoto usava sandálias de salto fino e alto, igualmente douradas. Uma corrente de ouro com um pingente em forma de coração estava pendurada em seu pescoço, fazendo conjunto com um par de brincos da mesma cor, só que sem o coração.

O cabelo estava impressionantemente cacheado e na altura dos ombros, com uma franjinha uniforme caindo até um pouco acima dos olhos. Uma fivela vermelha e dourada prendia uma mecha de cada lado atrás da cabeça. A maquiagem era leve, mas reforçava a cor de esmeralda que seus olhos possuíam.

– Como fiquei? – Sakura perguntou para o namorado.

– Está linda... mais linda do que sempre fora – foram as palavras que ele disse enquanto lançava a ela um olhar terno e apaixonado.

– Obrigada... você também está ótimo...

Tomoyo veio logo em seguida.

– Estamos em cima da hora, precisamos ir agora! – Sakura apressou os dois.

E assim partiram para um grande salão que o casal tinha alugado, na cobertura de um prédio.

O lugar estava totalmente decorado com artefatos da mesma época que as vestes dos convidados, inclusive as toalhas das mesas. As paredes eram em tom de creme e uma mesa com o buffet estava encostado na parede do lado direito da porta principal. As mesas eram dispostas ao longo das paredes laterais, deixando o centro livre para as pessoas dançarem. Seguindo reto desde a entrada até a parede oposta, havia uma porta de vidro que dava para a grande sacada, de onde era possível ver a maior parte da cidade. Um quarteto de músicos, que havia sido contratado para tocar músicas clássicas, chegara logo depois dos três. Um pequeno palco ficava no meio da parede esquerda, em um espaço sem mesas. No final do salão, ao lado do palco, estava um corredor que dava para os banheiros.

– Sakura, este lugar é fantástico! – Tomoyo exclamou assim que adentrou o ambiente. – Mas como você garantirá que todos virão com as roupas apropriadas?

– Realmente, ficou muito bom... – a amiga concordava. – Ah, sim, eu mandei fazer as roupas e as enviei para cada um deles.

"Imagino o quanto eles devem ter gastado com TUDO isso...", Tomoyo pensava.

– Ah, os convidados começaram a chegar! – Syaoran informou e encaminhou–se para perto da porta, tal como os anfitriões devem fazer.

– Quero que se divirta hoje... como se esse fosse o último dia de sua vida! Aproveite muito! – Sakura cochichou no ouvido de Tomoyo antes de ir para perto do namorado. A morena não entendeu as palavras da amiga.

Dois seguranças ficavam parados na porta de entrada, parando os convidados e checando seus nomes na lista que Syaoran lhes havia entregado.

––x––

O tempo foi passando e os convidados, chegando. No total, cerca de 350 pessoas já estavam no lugar uma hora depois.

A morena se perguntava quantos mais ainda viriam.

Uma música lenta estava tocando, o que levou muitos casais para a pista de dança. Um jovem parou ao lado de Tomoyo.

– Dança comigo? – ele perguntou a ela. Tomoyo reconheceu pelo sotaque que ele era inglês.

– Claro – ela respondeu, mesmo sem conhecer o rapaz.

– Como se chama esta senhorita?

– Tomoyo Daidouji.

– Muito prazer, senhorita Daidouji, sou Ian Brown.

Ela não pisara uma só vez no pé dele, o que era um grande avanço. Agora ela havia aprendido a dançar. Depois da aula que tivera com Eriol, seus passos melhoraram consideravelmente...

"Lá vem esse nome me assombrar de novo... Por que eu continuo pensando nele? Ele tem namorada... não está disponível. Preciso tirá–lo dos meus pensamentos!", a morena repreendeu–se silenciosamente.

A música chegara ao fim e Tomoyo resolveu ir até a sacada. Quem sabe se ela olhasse para o céu e admirasse as estrelas, se sentiria melhor? Talvez, se visse toda a cidade de Londres iluminada, ela pudesse se divertir com as luzes e esquecer dele.

Saiu e foi debruçar–se no parapeito. Londres era linda de noite. Alguém parou atrás dela e colocou suas mãos sobre seus olhos, tapando–os.

– Hum... realmente não sei quem é... – Tomoyo disse, sendo sincera.

– Olá, Tomoyo! Há quanto tempo, não?

– Meiling! Nossa! Muito tempo mesmo! – a Daidouji sorriu ao rever a amiga.

Elas começaram a conversar animadamente sobre suas vidas, como grandes amigas fazem, mesmo depois de oito meses sem contato.

O que elas não sabiam era que um certo inglês havia acabado de chegar ao salão e, naquele momento, estava passando pelos seguranças.

Intencionalmente ou não, o olhar de Eriol caiu sobre Tomoyo logo que ele adentrou o lugar. Isso porque ao olhar em linha reta, era ela quem estava à sua frente. As portas de vidro eram o único obstáculo entre ele e a japonesa; apesar disso, ele pôde ver o figurino dela muito bem. Ela, por outro lado, não o tinha visto.

O vestido dela era do mesmo estilo que de todas as outras convidadas, mas também tinha seu charme próprio. O corpete era branco e estilo tomara–que–caia e a saia, muito parecida com a de Sakura, só que a de Tomoyo era branca com detalhes em azul e prateado, o mesmo prateado de suas sandálias de salto.

Uma estrela de prata pendia do pescoço da jovem e fazia conjunto com seus delicados brincos também em formato de estrela. A maquiagem era leve, dando a impressão de ser natural e o cabelo dela estava liso e ia até a cintura, estando preso como de Sakura. A franja falsa estava jogada sobre a metade direita da fronte.

Ele cumprimentou todas as pessoas que conhecia e foi apresentado a muitas outras, tendo passado por praticamente todos os cantos do salão. Era impressionante como todos eram puxa–sacos dos artistas famosos.

Tomoyo passou um bom tempo papeando com Meiling e depois com Chiharu e Yamazaki, que se juntaram à conversa em algum momento. Os quatro mataram a saudade, puseram o assunto em dia e até aproveitaram para trocar endereços de e–mail.

– Tomoyo, vem comigo até o banheiro? – Meiling perguntou.

– Claro! – Tomoyo concordou. As duas entraram e foram na direção do toalete.

– Ai, que bom que você, a Chiharu e o Yamazaki estão aqui... não conheço quase ninguém nessa festa! – Meiling disse assim que elas entraram no banheiro feminino.

A Daidouji apenas sorriu.

As duas retocaram a maquiagem e saíram, bem na hora que uma música começava a ser tocada.

Tomoyo descobriu, então, ser a única sem acompanhante, pois o namorado de Meiling havia chegado e a tirou para dançar.

"Nossa, e ela nem teve a decência de me avisar que estava acompanhada!", a morena pensava consigo, rindo. "Parece que, pra variar, eu vou sobrar novamente...".

Decidiu, por fim, sentar–se em uma das mesas e ficar olhando os outros dançarem. Além dela, também estavam sentadas algumas senhoras, uns velhinhos e duas outras garotas, sendo que uma delas só estava sentada porque ela e o namorado estavam no meio de um ritual de engole–engole, de tanto se beijarem.

Um dos senhores pareceu ficar com pena de Tomoyo e foi até ela, tirando–a para dançar.

– O que uma senhorita tão bela está fazendo sentada aí sozinha? – ele havia perguntado, sorrindo.

– Ahn... não sou muito de dançar – ela respondeu retribuindo o sorriso.

– Já que a minha Esther não dança mais, quer se juntar a um velho que adora música clássica?

– Eu ficaria lisonjeada – ela ainda sorria. Tomoyo achou aquele senhor muito simpático.

Os dois rumaram para a pista de dança e se embrenharam no meio dos outros casais. Tomoyo ria alegremente das piadas que ele contava enquanto dançavam.

A música chegara ao fim, mas outra começava logo em seguida.

– Com licença – alguém batera no ombro de Tomoyo. – Me dá a honra?

O senhor a soltara e a cumprimentara com um gesto de cabeça, indo sentar–se com a sua esposa.

A morena retribuiu o cumprimento para só então se virar e poder dançar com o rapaz que ela imaginara ser Ian. Só que ela apenas imaginara, pois quem ela viu parado diante de si foi Eriol, vestido com roupas parecidas com as de Syaoran, só que as do inglês eram azuis.

– E–Eriol? Eu não sabia que você vinha – embaraçada era como ela se sentia.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoO

**N/A:** Heeey!

Mais um capítulo postado. Nós ficamos muito orgulhosas dessa fanfic, já que, por enquanto, é a mais longa que escrevemos.

O baile, na verdade, sempre foi o centro dessa história e foi nele que a Mizu pensou durante toda a escrita. Para variar, foi de um sonho que ela tirou essa idéia... aliás, nós duas tiramos idéias dos lugares mais inusitados, sendo o banho o principal deles.

Bom, sem mais enrolação, ficamos por aqui e esperamos que gostem de ler esse capítulo tanto quanto nós gostamos de escrevê–lo. Por favor, mandem reviews comentando o que acharam da fic.

Kissus,

Mizu e Kimi


	9. Capítulo VIII

OoOoO

**Canção Para Você**

––x––

_Capítulo VIII – Sentimentos aflorando_

OoOoO

Antes de responder, eles começaram a dançar por iniciativa dele. Do contrário, os dois ficariam lá parados, no meio da multidão.

– Pois é, eu também fui convidado.

E agora? Como encará–lo? O que dizer? O que fazer? Ela não sabia como se sentia de verdade. Sua mente lhe ordenava que ficasse longe do inglês, mas seu coração implorava para ficar perto do dele; seus pés acompanhavam os dele na dança, mas suas pernas recebiam a ordem de saírem rápido dali.

Ficaram em silêncio, com apenas a música de fundo. Ele encarava a morena, mas ela não correspondia. Olhava para os outros casais e para qualquer outro canto do salão.

– Obrigada por aquela noite. Por me deixar dormir em sua casa – ela disse timidamente.

– Por nada. Ela estará lá sempre que você precisar – ele a olhava. – Só não entendi porque você saiu de lá tão cedo.

– Foi indelicado de minha parte, eu sei, mas... – ela parou de falar. Estava pensando no que diria a ele.

– Mas...? – ele queria que ela continuasse.

– Mas... eu não queria incomodar – Tomoyo estava mentindo. Não tinha porque dizer a ele o real motivo.

– Hum... – ele parecia estar analisando as palavras dela. – Só por isso?

Mas ela não precisava responder. A música acabara e ela estava livre. Além do mais, tinha se lembrado da promessa de nunca mais ouvir o coração, e como esse lhe pedia para ficar perto dele, ela o ignorou.

Poderia correr para o banheiro ou para a sacada ou simplesmente sair dali andando naturalmente, fazendo mistério.

Escolheu a segunda opção.

Só que ela não teve tempo de colocar o seu plano em ação. Eriol foi mais rápido e a segurou pelo pulso.

– Não vai me responder? – ele perguntou. Não estava sendo frio ou sério, pelo contrário, estava sendo gentil e compreensivo.

Contudo, Tomoyo não conseguiu evitar que seus olhos se enchessem d'água. Dessa vez, por causa do inglês.

– Eu... – ela não completou a frase. Desvencilhou–se dele e foi para a sacada, que estava vazia.

Ele foi atrás dela. O que estaria acontecendo com a garota dessa vez?

Quando chegou na sacada, viu que ela estava de pé em um canto, tremendo e abraçando o próprio corpo.

Ele retirou o casaco que usava e colocou sobre os ombros dela.

– Pode me dizer o que aconteceu? – Eriol havia parado ao lado dela. – Por favor...

O tom dele era tão tranqüilizante... Mas como dizer a alguém que você o ama? Ela nunca precisara fazer isso antes... Por que agora?

– Tomoyo... olhe para mim – ele levantou o queixo dela e a obrigou a olhar nos olhos dele.

Os olhos dele passavam tranqüilidade e confiança.

– Eu não podia ficar mais tempo na sua casa porque... – ela baixou o tom de voz. – eu estava gostando de você... – ela andou para longe dele.

Eriol permaneceu em silêncio, esperando que a garota terminasse.

– Mas eu não podia! A Kanna é a sua namorada... e você é famoso! E, meu Deus, quem sou eu para... quero dizer, olhe para mim! Eu não sou ninguém... nunca fui querida pelos meus familiares... eu só tinha aos meus amigos e à minha mãe... agora nem com ela eu posso contar mais! – ela ia andando pela sacada a esmo. – E, de repente, achei alguém legal, que se importa com o que eu penso e sinto... mas quando vi, já era tarde... eu já estava gostando dessa pessoa, sem nem saber o que ela sentia por mim! – ela parou de andar e voltou a encará–lo. Tomoyo passou a sussurrar novamente. – Eu tenho medo... medo de não ser aceita por aqueles que eu gosto, de ser desprezada... – ela voltou a chorar.

– É só que você tirou todas as conclusões sozinha, não perguntou às pessoas a sua volta o que elas achavam de você – ele disse depois de um tempo. – Tomoyo, você já partiu do princípio de que elas não gostavam de você... o que não é verdade – Eriol caminhou até ela e a sacudiu de leve, tentando fazer com que a morena voltasse à realidade. – A Sakura e o Syaoran não teriam te convidado para essa festa se eles não gostassem de você. E nem os seus amigos viriam aqui conversar. E você não estaria tão alegre na companhia deles. Já parou para pensar nisso?

Não. Ela ainda não tinha pensado sobre isso. Eriol deu a ela alguns segundos, mas continuou em seguida.

– E agora, como todos eles já provaram o quanto gostam de você, é a minha vez.

Ele ergueu novamente o queixo dela, mas dessa vez, foi aproximando seu rosto do dela, até que finalmente os lábios se encontraram.

Ele colocou suas mãos em volta da cintura dela, e ela, subiu as suas para o pescoço dele, como um reflexo.

Tomoyo sentiu–se protegida, confiante e, o mais importante, ela sentiu–se **feliz**.

Foi como um momento mágico, melhor do que como ela tinha sonhado.

Os dois se separaram depois de algum tempo.

Embora estivesse radiante por dentro, ela sentiu um peso em seu coração. E esse peso tinha um nome: Kanna.

– E quanto a Kanna? – ela perguntou.

– Eu terminei com ela na sexta–feira. Por isso não fui ao teatro.

Tomoyo não falou nada.

– Percebi o quanto nós dois éramos diferentes. Além disso, ela não confiava em mim – ele fez uma pausa. – Quando contei a ela que você tinha dormido em casa, ela ficou muito brava e pensou errado. Foi aí que percebi que nosso relacionamento não tinha uma base. Confesso que você influenciou nessa escolha também – ele riu e provocou um fraco sorriso na garota.

Os dois ficaram parados se olhando. O silêncio tomou conta da sacada, com a diferença de que, desta vez, era um silêncio cômodo, reconfortante.

– Eriol, se importa em tocar uma música? – Syaoran apareceu na porta de vidro e deu uma piscada significativa para o pianista.

– Claro que não – o inglês sorriu. Virando–se para Tomoyo ele lhe lançou um olhar que pedia desculpas. Ela, lembrando–se de ainda estar com o casaco dele, tirou–o e o entregou a Eriol. Depois, os dois entraram.

Lá dentro, todos já haviam aberto caminho para Eriol passar e o piano, antes tocado por um dos integrantes da banda, estava à espera dele. Os convidados estavam todos em volta do palco. Syaoran e Sakura haviam subido no palco e estavam ao lado do piano.

– Antes que Eriol possa tocar qualquer uma de suas músicas, eu gostaria de um minuto de sua atenção, por favor – Syaoran disse, batendo, de leve, um garfo em uma taça.

Todos pararam de falar e se concentraram no Li.

– Isso mesmo, obrigado. Quero que todos entendam o motivo desse baile estar acontecendo. Ao contrário do que muitos podem pensar, não foi apenas para reunir os amigos e familiares – ele virou–se para Sakura e a olhou ternamente. Ela também não estava entendendo nada. – Eriol, se puder tocar agora...

O pianista começou a tocar a música favorita de Sakura.

E esta, após lançar um olhar confuso ao amigo pianista, lançou o mesmo olhar para o namorado.

– Sakura... – Syaoran ajoelhou–se diante dela e pegou sua mão direita. – Por todos os momentos que passamos juntos, por toda a felicidade que nós sentimos e por todo o amor que temos um pelo outro... – ele colocou a mão no bolso e de lá tirou uma caixinha de veludo azul. – Aceita casar–se comigo?

Sakura estava surpresa e emocionada com o pedido. Não tinha esperado que o propósito do baile fosse esse.

– Claro que eu aceito! – ela disse em meio às lágrimas.

Syaoran levantou–se, abriu a caixinha e tirou de lá o anel mais bonito que Sakura já vira, colocando–o no dedo anular da mão direita dela.

A Kinomoto abraçou–o, explodindo de alegria.

– Beija! Beija! Beija! – todos os convidados gritavam em uma só voz.

E eles atenderam ao pedido: os dois deram um longo e apaixonado beijo.

––x––

Tomoyo, Sakura e Syaoran esperaram que todos os convidados fossem embora para só depois saírem, o que aconteceu por volta das 3h da manhã. Assim que chegaram à porta, a Daidouji comemorou com eles.

– Foi lindo, Sakura! Estou tão feliz por vocês dois! – Tomoyo abraçou a amiga e, em seguida o amigo.

– Eu realmente não esperava que esse fosse o motivo... – Sakura disse. – Você me enganou direitinho... – ela dirigiu–se ao noivo. – Quem mais sabia desse plano?

– Só eu e o Eriol, que aliás fez um belo trabalho tocando aquela música – Syaoran respondeu.

Tomoyo corou assim que Syaoran pronunciou o nome do pianista.

– E você, Tomoyo? Vi que estava se divertindo com o Eriol – a Kinomoto deu uma piscadela.

– É... a gente... – ela parecia um pimentão agora. – acabou se beijando – a morena literalmente sussurrou a última palavra.

– Ah! Então eu também estou muito feliz por você, amiga! – Sakura deu um abraço apertado na Daidouji.

– Eu não queria ser estraga prazer, mas precisamos sair logo... – Li chamou a atenção delas.

– Então vamos – Sakura foi abraçada pelo noivo e ficou assim até chegarem ao térreo.

– Quase esqueci de perguntar – o chinês lembrou–se de fazer uma pergunta crucial. – você vai ficar em nossa casa ou vai para o alojamento?

– Vou para o alojamento – e diante do olhar inseguro da amiga, ela completou. – Não se preocupe, ele não está nas redondezas, eu já me certifiquei disso.

Passaram–se alguns minutos e o casal de noivos deixou Tomoyo na porta da pensão.

– Muito obrigada por tudo! – ela agradeceu sincera. – Me diverti hoje... e a festa foi perfeita!

– Não tem o que agradecer, Tomoyo! E sempre que quiser, nossa casa estará de portas abertas para você! – Sakura disse, dando um beijo nela.

– Obrigada mais uma vez e até mais tarde...

– Até! – Syaoran despediu–se.

– Depois eu te ligo! – Sakura prometeu.

– Estarei esperando! – Tomoyo disse, já do lado de fora do carro.

A morena entrou no alojamento assim que o carro partiu.

Aliviada por não ter topado com Kanna ao longo de seu caminho, ela colocou uma roupa comum: uma calça, daquelas estilo ginástica, preta e uma baby look rosa clara. Pendurou o vestido e guardou os acessórios. Depois, foi até o banheiro escovar os dentes e retirar a maquiagem.

Terminado isso, ela penteou os cabelos, lisos àquela hora.

Pelo espelho, Tomoyo viu um movimento suspeito vindo de seu quarto, um vulto passara correndo atrás dela.

A morena virou–se, porém nem viu o que a atingiu: alguma coisa branca foi colocada na sua frente e em seguida tudo ficou preto.

––x––

Acordou algumas horas depois, com a cabeça ainda girando. Olhou para os lados, completamente desnorteada, e se viu dentro de um lugar fechado, com várias poltronas azuis enfileiradas. Do seu lado esquerdo, havia uma pequena janela quadrada e do seu lado direito, um rosto familiar.

– Mas o quê... já acordou? – a pessoa falou. – Vou precisar de um pouco mais, então.

O homem abaixou–se e embebeu um lenço branco num líquido.

A morena reconheceu Akihito, o tio que havia implicado com ela e tentado levá–la de volta à força. Entrou em pânico e começou a debater–se, porém seus movimentos eram lentos e o cenário ainda não estava em foco.

Depois, o tio tornou a sentar–se reto na poltrona e virou–se para Tomoyo, levando o lenço para perto do rosto dela.

– Não! Eu não quero voltar! NÃO... – lágrimas caíam por sua face enquanto ela se debatia e tentava, em vão, levantar–se. – Por favor... – a voz foi sumindo.

– Cale–se! – o tio ordenou. – Nós já estamos voltando.

E tapou a boca e o nariz dela com o lenço mais uma vez. A morena resistiu, mas acabou aspirando o líquido e perdeu a consciência mais uma vez.

––x––

Dessa vez Tomoyo abriu os olhos e se viu deitada em uma cama, num ambiente mais do que conhecido, com a mesma roupa que pusera assim que voltara do baile. Esperou o ambiente entrar em foco.

"Meu quarto? O que estou fazendo aqui? Como voltei? Quando voltei?", ela perguntava–se. "Isso só pode ser um pesadelo! Eu não posso ter voltado!", ela sentiu o desespero subindo–lhe pela garganta.

O relógio de cabeceira marcava 1h19 da manhã. Ela levantou–se e correu até a janela. Viu a piscina azulzinha lá embaixo, fazendo contraste com o céu negro. Tentou a porta, mas estava trancada por fora.

– Não! Não pode ser! Não, não, não... – a voz dela foi definhando a medida em que constatava que aquilo tudo era real.

Suas malas estavam na porta do banheiro de sua suíte.

– ABRA ESSA PORTA!! POR FAVOR, ABRA ESSA MALDITA PORTA!! EU NÃO QUERO FICAR, ME DEIXE SAIR!! – mais uma vez ela chorou descontroladamente enquanto esmurrava a porta. – EU NÃO QUERIA VOLTAR, VOCÊS NÃO TINHAM ESSE DIREITO!!

E chorou, gritou, se desesperou... mas ainda assim ninguém abriu a porta.

Tomoyo escorregou até o chão, onde ficou de joelhos.

– Não... eu não queria voltar... – a voz dela não passava de um sussurro. – Não! Por favor! Não é justo! – ela não tinha mais forças para gritar. – Não pode ser! Por quê? Por que fizeram isso? Ninguém tinha esse direito...

Tomoyo mal respirava, de tanto que chorava. Estava inconsolável.

Se era possível, ela chorou mais naqueles vinte minutos do que durante todo o tempo que passou em Londres.

– ABRAM A PORTA!! – a morena voltara a gritar em meio aos soluços que a sacudiam. – EU NÃO QUERO FICAR AQUI!! MEU LUGAR NÃO É ESSE!! – depois ela voltou a sussurrar. – Por favor... eu imploro a vocês que me deixem ficar na Inglaterra... lá é o meu lugar... por favor...

Quando a morena desistiu de tanto implorar, ficou sentada no chão, encostada na porta do quarto, soluçando descompassadamente e querendo chorar mais, mas suas lágrimas aparentemente tinham secado. Ficou olhando para o nada, com os olhos e o coração vazios de expressão e de sentimento.

Inconformada e injustiçada, era assim que ela se definia, que se sentia.

Ninguém estava ligando para o sofrimento dela, nem a sua própria mãe viera até seu quarto. Vasculhando suas malas, ela encontrou seu celular no fundo de uma delas.

_– Alô?_

– Sakura! – foi a voz desesperada da morena.

_– Tomoyo! O que aconteceu? _– a amiga ainda não tinha notado o estado de Tomoyo. – _Eu tentei te ligar mais cedo, mas você não atendeu._

– Sakura... – ela começou a chorar. – Me trouxeram de volta... à força... – a morena mal conseguia completar as frases.

_–_ _O QUÊ?_ – a Kinomoto assumira um tom preocupado, alerta. – _Como isso aconteceu?_

– Eu não sei... Ele me dopou e me trouxe à força... Mas eu não queria voltar! Eu não queria! – desatou a chorar.

_– Calma, Tomoyo_ – Sakura tentava, em vão, fazer a amiga se acalmar. – _Nós vamos dar um jeito! Vamos trazer você de volta, eu juro!_

– Não... eles me trancaram no quarto... – ela continuava chorando e soluçando.

_– Ah, Tomoyo..._ – Sakura derramou algumas lágrimas, como em solidariedade. – _Eu não sei o que dizer... mas sei que vamos te ajudar, você vai voltar para a Inglaterra._

Tomoyo passou mais quinze minutos chorando ao telefone, desabafando, enquanto Sakura a consolava, sentindo o pânico da amiga como se ela estivesse ali do seu lado.

Quando desligaram, a morena ficou deitada na cama. A cabeça doía como nunca e ela mal conseguia abrir os olhos, de tão inchados que eles estavam.

O trinco da porta girou e ela foi aberta, revelando Akihito.

Ele não disse nada, apenas colocou uma bandeja com comida em cima da escrivaninha dela e depois saiu e fechou a porta, tornando a trancá–la.

A Daidouji não tentara fugir porque sabia que mal sairia do quarto e já seria apanhada novamente.

Não era justo tudo aquilo acontecer por causa de um mísero curso de faculdade.

Mas Tomoyo sabia que aquele não era o motivo real de tudo isso. A família dela nunca gostara do fato de seu pai ter se casado com Sonomi, e menos ainda de eles terem tido uma filha.

Como ele tinha morrido e Tomoyo era a única herdeira, resolveram que ela teria no mínimo que ser alguém muito bem–sucedida, ou melhor dizendo, ser alguém que eles aprovassem e, para isso acontecer, ela teria que dançar conforme a música.

A mudança para Londres fora apenas uma desculpa convincente para que a fizessem prisioneira, fora o estopim.

––x––

Tomoyo ligou para Sakura novamente dois dias depois, no sábado, e pediu que ela trancasse sua matrícula na faculdade, cancelasse sua estadia no alojamento e avisasse o senhor McGreggor que ela não apareceria mais para trabalhar.

Akihito entrou no quarto da jovem enquanto ela estava no telefone e arrancou–lhe o aparelho das mãos, desligando–o e levando–o consigo.

– Você não terá mais amigos a partir de agora – ele foi duro nas palavras e no olhar. – Ousou me desafiar, agora aceite as conseqüências. Seu castigo será a exclusão.

E depois de dizer isso, ele virou–se e saiu.

Tomoyo não disse nada, apenas voltou a chorar silenciosamente.

––x––

Mais um dia tinha passado e Tomoyo nem saía de sua cama. Ela mesma não sabia quando estava dormindo e quando estava acordada. As únicas e raras vezes que ela se levantava eram para ir ao banheiro.

Ela não tinha comido desde que chegara, apenas tomara um pouco de água uma vez.

Estava claro que ela não se importava em morrer. No presente momento isso não fazia a menor diferença, pois seu coração estava despedaçado, sua alma estava desolada e suas esperanças há muito tinham acabado. De que adiantaria viver assim, então?

O trinco da porta girou e ela foi aberta. Sonomi, sua mãe, acabara de adentrar seu quarto. Deixou a porta fechada, mas destrancada, pois sabia que a filha, por mais que quisesse, não sairia dali.

– Tomoyo... – Sonomi sentou–se na cama, ao lado da filha.

A morena assustou–se quando sua mãe chamou seu nome daquela maneira delicada. Não esperava que Sonomi voltasse a falar com ela naquele tom maternal tão cedo. Mesmo assim, ela não demonstrou ter se abalado com a presença da mãe.

– Eu sinto muito por isso tudo... – Sonomi começou a acariciar os cabelos desgrenhados da filha. – Tentei intervir, mas não tenho voz contra seus tios.

Tomoyo ainda não falara. Tampouco olhara para sua mãe. Começou a repassar na mente todas as boas lembranças que tinha da família, quando seu pai ainda era vivo e sua mãe se importava com ela.

– Se você soubesse o quanto isso também é difícil para mim... manter distância de você, fingir que não me importava... – lágrimas começaram a aparecer nos belos olhos azuis da mãe – apenas ficar chamando a atenção quando alguma coisa não saía como seus tios queriam... – Sonomi permitiu–se chorar ao lado da filha.

Tomoyo olhou para a mãe quando esta começou a derramar algumas das primeiras lágrimas.

– O quê? – a morena perguntou quase num cochicho, encarando a mãe profundamente, como que tentando avaliar a veracidade das palavras dela.

– Não fiquei longe de você porque quis, mas porque fui obrigada – Sonomi a encarou de volta, com uma doçura úmida no olhar.

Tomoyo não tinha palavras mais uma vez. Esperou que a mãe continuasse.

– Depois que você foi morar longe, comecei a sentir a pressão dos seus tios sobre mim – ela fez uma pausa. Depois, continuou. – Eles achavam que não era justo eu ter "todo aquele dinheiro", como costumavam dizer, que só pertencia a mim por causa do casamento.

– Eu... não sabia – Tomoyo admitiu, culpando a si mesma mentalmente por ter tido raiva da mãe.

– Eles ainda disseram que eu não podia ficar por aí sem fazer nada, e acabaram me obrigando a trabalhar, em casa mesmo. Quando souberam da sua desistência, vieram para cima de mim e me pressionaram, dizendo coisas horríveis, que eu não era nada além de um fardo na vida deles e que não servia nem para colocar no mundo uma filha decente – lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Sonomi mais uma vez. – Resolvi, então, manter distância de você... para que não a julgassem mal, para te proteger.

– Ah, mamãe... – Tomoyo, chorando, jogou–se no colo da mãe e a abraçou, sendo correspondida.

– Mas aí, eu percebi que ficar longe só iria piorar as coisas... que faria mais mal do que bem para nós duas – Sonomi soltou Tomoyo e a olhou nos olhos. – E agora, venho humildemente pedir que aceite o meu perdão, as minhas mais sinceras desculpas.

– Claro que aceito, mamãe... E também peço desculpas por tudo de ruim que eu pensei de você.

As duas se abraçaram de novo, ainda mais forte dessa vez, cada uma chorando um ano de mentiras e saudade.

A porta do quarto de Tomoyo foi aberta com enorme violência e Yoshihito, outro dos tios–avós de Tomoyo, irrompeu dentro do cômodo.

– SONOMI, O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – ele praticamente espumava pela boca.

Mãe e filha se assustaram, mas continuaram abraçadas, olhando para ele.

– EU DISSE QUE NÃO PODERIA SUBIR AQUI! SAIA! AGORA!! – ele ordenou, gritando.

Sonomi soltou–se de Tomoyo, desceu da cama e permaneceu de pé, encarando Yoshihito frente a frente.

– Não vou sair. Você não tem, nunca teve e nem nunca terá poder sobre mim – ela respondeu simplesmente, mantendo–se calma e, ao mesmo tempo, desafiadora.

– Não vou sair. Você não tem, nunca teve e nem nunca terá poder sobre mim – ela respondeu simplesmente, mantendo–se calma e, ao mesmo tempo, desafiadora.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoO

**N/A: **Oiee!

Bom, temos muito o que comentar sobre esse capítulo... então vamos lá:

Primeiro, muito fofo o encontro da Tomoyo com o Eriol! O primeiro beijo dela não podia ter sido com uma pessoa melhor! (Só para esclarecer, o Eriol não é nossa idéia de cara perfeito, só achamos que esse casal combina muito!).

Segundo, Syaoran pedindo Sakura em casamento! Foi uma cena muito legal de escrever, linda demais! (Só de curiosidade, o Syaoran é um dos ideais de cara perfeito da Kimi!).

Por último, nesse capítulo tivemos os dois extremos da história: a alegria da Tomoyo no baile e depois sua tristeza em ser arrastada para casa contra sua vontade. Tadinha dela!

Depois de tudo isso, ainda esperamos que gostem e deixem reviews!

Kissus,

Mizu e Kimi

––x––

_Respostas às reviews_

––x––

**Trícia Nunes: **Oii! Tudo bom? Não pretendemos parar essa fic, mesmo que tenhamos poucos leitores. Aqui está o novo capítulo, tomara que goste! Obrigada pelos elogios! Continue lendo e opinando! Kissus!


	10. Capítulo IX

OoOoO

**Canção Para Você**

––x––

_Capítulo IX – Hiro Yamato_

OoOoO

– O QUÊ?! COMO VOCÊ OUSA, SUA... – ele levantou a mão direita, mas foi cortado por Tomoyo, que segurou seu pulso no ar.

– Nem termine essa frase, muito menos esse gesto. Acho melhor o senhor se colocar em seu devido lugar. É **minha mãe **quem administra a fortuna da família e essa casa, **ela** quem escolhe o que fazer e o que deixar de fazer – a jovem assumiu a mesma postura da mãe. Nem a própria Tomoyo soube de onde tirou forças para levantar–se e encarar o tio.

Agora ela se importava; agora ela sabia que precisava viver e defender alguém que ainda a amava acima de tudo.

Yoshihito viu a fúria dentro das duas, o mesmo olhar faiscante e o mesmo sentimento de raiva.

– PONHA–SE DAQUI PARA FORA, SONOMI! – ele cuspia as palavras. – DE HOJE EM DIANTE, VOCÊ NÃO FAZ MAIS PARTE DA FAMÍLIA DAIDOUJI!

– Se ela vai, eu vou com ela – Tomoyo decidiu. Viu o queixo do tio cair bruscamente. – E não se preocupe, sairemos ainda hoje – ela fez uma pausa para o tio absorver suas palavras. – Agora, saia do meu quarto.

Com um olhar de ódio puro, Yoshihito virou–se e saiu, em silêncio.

– Tem certeza de que quer ir embora, filha? – Sonomi perguntou.

– Sim... aliás, nunca tive certeza maior durante toda a minha vida – ela respondeu.

Juntas, elas abriram as portas do guarda–roupa de Tomoyo e começaram a fazer as malas da jovem, para depois repetir o mesmo procedimento com Sonomi.

––x––

Quando as malas foram colocadas na calçada, em frente à mansão, ainda eram dez da manhã de sábado, dia 21.

– Para onde vamos, mãe? – a pergunta apareceu de repente e Tomoyo não tinha idéia de como respondê–la.

– Para a casa que era dos meus pais, querida. Não é muito longe daqui, mas chamei um táxi antes de sairmos.

Tomoyo sorriu.

– Como decidiu isso tão rápido?

– A verdade é que venho pensando nisso há algum tempo. Enquanto você estava na Inglaterra eu comecei a reformar a casa, pois não via mais um motivo para continuar na mansão.

– Você ia me contar que estava de mudança?

– Só depois que eu efetivamente mudasse.

Tomoyo acenou com a cabeça.

– Eles atrapalharam seus planos, me trazendo tão cedo?

– Na verdade, não – ela constatou depois de pensar um pouco. – Eles apressaram as coisas, só isso. O que é ainda melhor, se formos analisar do meu ponto de vista – ela riu e arrancou risadas da filha.

Alguns poucos minutos depois, as duas entraram no táxi e seguiram para o endereço que Sonomi dera ao motorista.

––x––

Uma semana tinha passado desde que as Daidouji tinham deixado a mansão.

Nesse meio tempo, as duas terminaram de reformar a nova casa: trocaram todos os móveis, pintaram todas as paredes internas e externas e fizeram um jardim na frente. Usaram o dinheiro que os pais de Sonomi tinham deixado para elas.

O velho sobrado abandonado agora tinha cara de novo.

Por fora ele era feito de madeiras brancas, com portas e janelas da mesma cor, além das cercas; e por dentro, tinha dois quartos, um banheiro de azulejos brancos, um lavabo verde, uma cozinha cinza e uma sala azul, com todos os móveis sendo marfim.

O quarto da jovem tinha três paredes brancas e uma lilás. O de Sonomi era do mesmo estilo, só que amarelo.

Mais três dias haviam se passado e Sonomi decidiu que estava na hora de ter outra conversa com Tomoyo.

– Querida? – ela chamou, da sala.

– Sim? – foi a resposta abafada da jovem, vinda do segundo andar da casa, muito provavelmente do quarto.

– Está ocupada? Pode vir aqui um momento?

– Claro, mamãe! Só um minuto! – a morena desligou a televisão e desceu as escadas. Parou em frente à mãe, que estava sentada em um dos sofás.

– Tomoyo... – ela fez uma pausa e indicou o sofá a sua frente. – Eu notei que o seu semblante não é mais o mesmo há algum tempo... – ela comentou assim que a filha sentou.

Tomoyo foi pega de surpresa pelas palavras da mãe. Realmente não esperava que conversassem sobre isso, ainda mais agora que ela estava tentando superar a súbita volta para casa.

Ela estava se esforçando, tentando não parecer infeliz, mas a verdade era que a única atitude certa que Tomoyo tomara até agora foi a de ter saído da mansão. O resto ainda estava errado. Talvez a máscara que a jovem usava não fizesse efeito sobre Sonomi.

– Eu sei que está tentando esconder o fato de não estar feliz... – Sonomi leu os pensamentos da jovem. – Mas não está sendo bem–sucedida...

E agora? O que responder? Como explicar a situação para sua mãe sem magoar seus sentimentos?

– Você sabe que pode confiar em mim agora, querida – ela havia lido as expressões da filha mais uma vez.

Tomoyo apenas assentiu, concordando. Lágrimas involuntárias começaram a se formar nos olhos da jovem.

– Eu... – como colocar em palavras o que sentia?

Respirou fundo na tentativa de organizar os pensamentos. Sonomi esperou pacientemente.

– Durante o tempo em que fiquei em Londres, reencontrei Sakura e Syaoran... e nos divertimos bastante... também fiz alguns amigos novos, como o pessoal do teatro onde eu trabalhava...

"...e o Eriol", ela completou em pensamento. Tomoyo não sentia tristeza quando pensava nele, apenas um aperto no peito por não tê–lo por perto. Afinal, havia descoberto que ele gostava dela também, mas não tivera chance de experimentar isso mais a fundo.

Sonomi ouviu atentamente as palavras da filha, acenando com a cabeça e incitando–a a continuar.

– Bom, a verdade é que eu estava feliz lá... tendo, de certo modo, a minha própria casa, o meu emprego e um curso que eu gostava na faculdade. Não se ofenda, mãe, adoro a nossa nova casa, mas sinto falta de Londres – a morena baixou os olhos e passou a encarar o tapete.

– Jamais me ofenderia, filha, saber que você era feliz lá. Mas posso ver em seus olhos que tem alguma coisa a mais.

Tomoyo levantou o olhar de súbito, impressionada com a percepção aguçada da mãe.

– É, tem mais uma coisa, sim... – ela fez uma pausa. – Conheci uma pessoa... muito legal lá.

– Um rapaz, eu imagino – Sonomi acompanhou a linha de raciocínio da filha.

– Sim... o Eriol – dizer o nome dele provocou uma pontada de dor no peito da jovem, e fez com que algumas lágrimas escapassem e deixassem seu rastro no rosto pálido.

– E você se apaixonou por ele.

A constatação de Sonomi não surpreendeu a morena dessa vez. Tomoyo limitou–se a assentir e mais lágrimas rolaram com esse movimento.

– Se você o conhecesse, mãe...! – ela deixou a frase no ar. Precisava conter as lágrimas. Sonomi pôs–se de pé e caminhou até a filha, para depois abraçá–la. – Ele foi tão gentil comigo! Sinto tanta... saudade dele, de estar com ele...

Sonomi sussurrava palavras tranqüilizadoras para a filha ao mesmo tempo em que afagava seus cabelos.

– E eu nem posso voltar para Londres agora... não temos como pagar uma passagem... – ela soluçava.

Sonomi sentiu–se um pouco culpada ao lembrar que Tomoyo tinha desistido de toda sua fortuna quando decidiu acompanhá–la e deixar a mansão.

– Querida... – ela disse depois que a filha se acalmou um pouco. – Eu sei que isso tudo é muito difícil para você. Ter visto você triste por seis longos meses... e depois quando você foi para Londres, dava para notar o quão feliz você estava... seus tios não tinham o direito de arrancar isso de você.

Tomoyo aninhou–se mais no colo da mãe e reprimiu um soluço.

– Eu não acho que voltarei a vê–lo algum dia... e isso é o que mais me dói... – sua voz era chorosa, mas as lágrimas não mais escorriam.

– Pense positivo, amor! Sempre. Se o seu destino é ficar com ele, então tudo dará certo...

– Mas e se não for? – Tomoyo perguntou amargurada.

– Então você vai superá–lo e encontrar um outro alguém. Não se preocupe mais... apenas leve sua vida adiante, sem pensar no que poderia ter sido. E não se arrependa nunca!

A jovem separou–se de sua mãe e deu um sorriso fraco.

– Obrigada, mãe. Prometo que vou continuar com a minha vida.

Sonomi apenas retribuiu o sorriso, encorajando–a.

––x––

E com esse pensamento, as duas encararam mais duas semanas.

Tomoyo misturava duas emoções diferentes: esperança de reencontrar Eriol um dia e receio de nunca mais vê–lo; porém ela fazia como sua mãe recomendara, pensava positivo.

Sonomi participara de várias entrevistas de emprego enquanto Tomoyo, tendo desistido temporariamente dos estudos, procurava algum trabalho menos conceituado, tendo feito vários testes para cantar e algumas entrevistas também.

A jovem não se importaria de começar de baixo mais uma vez.

Ainda naquela sexta–feira a morena recebeu a ligação de um dos restaurantes mais conceituados de Tomoeda, onde havia feito um teste.

– Alô?

_– A senhorita Daidouji, por favor_ – uma voz de mulher falou do outro lado da linha.

– Sou eu – Tomoyo respondeu.

__

– Aqui é do Restaurante Clow. Gostaríamos de informar que a senhorita foi aceita para trabalhar conosco. Se ainda estiver interessada, venha até o restaurante amanhã, pontualmente às 9h30, para conversarmos.

– Certo. Estarei aí. Muito obrigada.

_– Até logo_ – a moça desligou.

Tomoyo transbordava de felicidade. Correu até a cozinha para contar a novidade à mãe, que lavava a louça.

– Quem era no telefone? – Sonomi perguntou, ainda sem se virar.

– Era do Restaurante Clow – ela se virou rapidamente para a filha, esperando pela boa notícia. – Disseram que eu fui contratada!

– Que bom! – Sonomi comemorou junto com a filha. – Mas o que, exatamente, você vai fazer lá?

– Cantar! – e diante do olhar indagador de sua mãe, a morena explicou. – Eles têm uma banda que toca música ao vivo e precisavam de alguém para ser vocalista.

– Mas que ótimo! Além de conseguir um trabalho, ainda vai ter chance de aperfeiçoar a sua voz! Ah, querida! Estou tão feliz por você!

– Confesso que realmente não esperava por essa.

– Quando você vai lá?

– Amanhã de manhã...

– Não vai ligar para Sakura e dar a notícia?

– Ah! É mesmo! – ela deu um beijo na mãe e correu de volta para a sala, a fim de ligar para a amiga e contar a novidade.

As conversas com Sakura nunca incluíam o nome de Eriol. A Kinomoto sabia que esse era um assunto em que ela não deveria tocar, até porque Tomoyo nem fazia questão de mencioná–lo. As duas se entendiam muito bem a ponto de uma saber o que se passava na mente da outra sem que palavras fossem necessárias.

_– Ah, acabei de lembrar!_ – Sakura disse, animada. – _Vou para aí dia 21 de março! Férias, sabe?_

– Sério? Ai, que legal! – Tomoyo realmente estava feliz. Estivera com saudades da amiga.

__

– Na verdade, eu vou ficar em Tóquio, mas com certeza darei uma passadinha aí para visitar a Naoko, a Rika e, claro, você!

– E se você quiser, pode dormir aqui nesse dia... – Tomoyo convidou.

__

– Bom, acho que não vai dar... o Syaoran também vai...

– Sem problemas! Ele também pode vir, se não se importar de dormir em um cômodo separado do seu – ela começou a pensar nas possibilidades.

__

– Então, tudo bem...

– Não é por nada, não, Sakura, mas por que vocês virão ao Japão? – Tomoyo perguntou abruptamente.

_– Vamos à festa de aniversário de um amigo nosso_ – Sakura fez uma pausa, como se estivesse arquitetando algo. – _Aliás, por que você não vai com a gente?_

– Eu? – a pergunta pegou a Daidouji de surpresa. – Não sei se seria uma boa idéia... nem fui convidada e, além disso, provavelmente nem conheço esse amigo... e também, eu não vou ficar muito à vontade lá, segurando vela para você e o Syaoran.

__

– Ah! Por favor! Você mesma me falou que não estava tendo muita diversão nesses dias! E você não vai segurar vela! Quando foi que eu e o Syaoran deixamos você de castiçal?

– É... não consigo pensar em nenhuma vez... – ela fez uma pausa. – Tá bom, eu vou – Tomoyo afastou o aparelho do ouvido quando a Kinomoto deu um gritinho estridente.

__

– Então já vamos deixar as coisas combinadas: dia 21 nós chegamos e ficamos no hotel em Tóquio... daí no dia 22 a gente vai para a sua casa e dorme aí... e no dia 23 almoçamos com Naoko e Rika, e depois nós três vamos para a festa. Só vai ter um pequeno problema: sua volta para Tomoeda, sem a gente.

– Ah, isso não vai ser problema! – Tomoyo disse, mas ao avaliar suas opções, não tinha mais tanta certeza. – Bom, posso voltar de táxi, o que você acha?

__

– Acho uma boa idéia... Então, tá combinado! Te vejo em quatro dias!

– Certo! Mal posso esperar, já estava morrendo de saudades! – Tomoyo confessou, alegre.

__

– Eu também! Então, até lá!

– Até! – as duas desligaram o telefone.

––x––

No dia seguinte, depois de ter comparecido ao restaurante às 9h30 em ponto, a morena voltou para a casa.

Mal tinha descido do táxi e aberto a porta quando sua mãe apareceu.

– E então?

– Deu tudo certo! E eu começo hoje mesmo! – Tomoyo quase brilhava de felicidade.

– Na hora do almoço?

– Sim... e eu já fico por lá para cantar no jantar. Apenas troco de roupa entre uma refeição e outra.

– Que tipo de roupa você tem que usar?

– Bom, no almoço, alguma coisa simples, mas chique; e no jantar, um vestido social.

– E você tem essas roupas?

– Algumas peças... nos primeiros dias eu vou levar de casa, mas depois o próprio restaurante vai fornecer.

Sonomi assentiu.

– E quanto às folgas?

– Segundas e sextas, que são os dias em que eles só tocam música instrumental.

Sonomi assentiu mais uma vez. Tomoyo deu uma olhada no relógio.

– Aliás, eu preciso correr! Tenho que estar lá às 11h!

E, dizendo isso, a morena disparou escada acima para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

Chegou no restaurante às 10h57 e cumprimentou os funcionários que se preparavam para abri–lo.

Depois de passar pela porta principal, o restaurante tinha dois ambientes distintos: à direita as paredes eram cor de vinho e as mesas tinham, em média, seis cadeiras e ficavam num patamar elevado; à esquerda, as mesas estavam no mesmo nível da rua e tinham duas e quatro cadeiras, sendo que as paredes eram de um tom creme. O palco ficava exatamente no meio do salão, e também era elevado.

Os outros quatro músicos já estavam montando seus equipamentos no palco e um microfone já estava lá, faltando apenas ser testado.

Tomoyo encaminhou–se rapidamente para o palco e fez alguns testes de som, junto com o resto da banda. Estando tudo perfeitamente afinado, um deles fez um sinal de positivo para a maîtresse, a moça que ficava na entrada do restaurante, fazia reservas e indicava aos clientes as suas respectivas mesas.

E logo ela abriu as portas.

Menos de cinco minutos depois, uma lista foi entregue aos músicos e eles começaram a tocar. Tomoyo sabia todas as músicas daquele dia de cor, mas ficou com as letras por perto, para o caso de um branco.

Entregando–se de corpo e alma, a jovem cantava as canções, uma a uma, à medida que os clientes iam chegando. Recebia aplausos cada vez que fazia uma pausa, mais ou menos a cada três músicas.

Às 15h, nenhum cliente mais entrava e por volta das 16h30, o último cliente saía.

E só então os funcionários tinham permissão de almoçar, todos juntos, na cozinha. Isso serviu para Tomoyo fazer algumas amizades e conhecer melhor os músicos da banda.

Um deles, em especial, ficou bem interessado nela. Ele não tirava os olhos da morena e esperou que ela saísse da mesa para abordá–la.

– Oi – ele disse, sem nem um pingo de timidez.

– Oi – Tomoyo respondeu, amigável.

– Não posso deixar de elogiá–la... Você canta muito bem – ele abriu um largo sorriso.

– Obrigada – ela respondeu com outro sorriso, claramente embaraçada. Rumou para o vestiário feminino, para colocar o traje da noite.

Ele a acompanhou.

Tomoyo o observou de soslaio. Ele tinha uma pele bronzeada, músculos bem definidos por baixo da camisa social branca, era mais alto que ela, tinha um sorriso cativante, ar de galanteador (daqueles que consegue desconcertar qualquer mulher), cabelo castanho um tanto bagunçado e penetrantes olhos negros.

– Esqueci de me apresentar, sou Hiro Yamato – ele parou de andar abruptamente e, virando–se para ela, estendeu a mão.

– Tomoyo Daidouji – a morena também parou e apertou a mão grande e quente dele.

Mas antes que ela pudesse desfazer o aperto de mão, ele a puxou de encontro a seu corpo.

– Lindo nome para uma linda senhorita.

A Daidouji foi totalmente pega de surpresa com esse gesto e colocou as mãos na frente. Estas se espalmaram no peito másculo dele.

– Pode me soltar, por favor? – ela não estava interessada e esperava deixar isso bem claro.

Hiro a segurou com mais força, ainda sorrindo.

– Acho que não... eu sei que você também quer isso.

– Estou tentando ser educada, mas se não me soltar, vou começar a gritar – Tomoyo manteve a voz controlada, mas com um tom assustador implícito. Seu olhar era de extrema frieza.

Em resposta às palavras da jovem, Hiro desceu suas mãos para a cintura dela, impedindo que escapasse.

– Se eu te beijar, não vai ter como gritar.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoO

**N/A: **Oi, oi, gente!

Postando rapidinho porque, apesar do feriado, o tempo tá curto por aqui!

Que capítulo, hein? Tomoyo finalmente se impõe em relação à sua família e, apesar de uma mudança drástica de estilo de vida, isso é muito bom para ela! Sem falar no Hiro... atiradinho, né? Hahaha!

Bom, esperamos que gostem desse capítulo e que continuem deixando reviews para nós!

Kissus,

Mizu e Kimi

––x––

_Respostas às reviews_

––x––

**Carol Hiiragizawa: **Oii! Ficamos felizes que esteja gostando da fic. Quanto ao término dela, não se preocupe, já está concluída, só sendo revisada antes das postagens! Então, não há falta de inspiração que vá atrapalhar, hahaha! Nós costumamos postar todos os sábados, assim, já dá pra saber quando esperar por atualizações nossas... mas é isso aí. Continue acompanhando e obrigada por comentar! Kissus!

**Bruna cm Yamashina: **Olá! Hahaha, muito bom, né? A cena do casamento é uma das partes favoritas da Kimi, que é fã de carteirinha do casal Sakura e Syaoran! E realmente, o Eriol é um homem e tanto, um cavalheiro! Pena que existam poucos assim fora da ficção, haha! Tomara que goste desse capítulo e continue comentando, Bruna! Kissus!


	11. Capítulo X

OoOoO

**Canção Para Você**

––x––

_Capítulo X – Um Hiro no caminho_

OoOoO

Obrigando a mente a pensar rápido, ela rapidamente reuniu toda a força que tinha e direcionou para o seu próprio pé esquerdo. Pisou com tanta força no pé de Hiro, que este chegou a ver estrelas.

Ele afrouxou o aperto por um instante e foi o suficiente para Tomoyo conseguir se desvencilhar e correr para dentro do vestiário. Bom, pelo menos ela tentou correr, mas Hiro foi mais rápido e segurou seu pulso, puxando–a novamente.

– Ninguém me escapa quando eu quero – ele disse, sorrindo mais uma vez. Aquele maldito sorriso, dessa vez malicioso, podia derreter o coração de muitas jovens, ou pelo menos balançá–las, mas não funcionaria com Tomoyo. O coração dela pertencia a outro.

– Estou perdendo a paciência. Não me obrigue a tomar atitudes drásticas – a voz da morena continuava controlada, mas havia ódio espelhado em seu olhar.

Rindo maliciosamente, Hiro já se inclinava para dar o bote, quando Tomoyo fez valer sua ameaça.

Dobrando a perna direita, ela tomou impulso e deu uma bela joelhada nas partes frágeis dele.

Dessa vez, ela tinha reunido toda a sua raiva e a concentrado naquele golpe.

Hiro caiu no chão, encolhido, e ficou agonizando.

A morena aproveitou a nova deixa e foi para o vestiário.

– Infeliz... cachorro... cara de pau! – ela murmurava para si mesma.

– Para quem seriam dirigidas todas essas injúrias? – perguntou uma garota no vestiário.

Tomoyo a reconheceu depois, ela era a maîtresse.

– Hiro Yamato – a morena respondeu simplesmente, dura.

– Imaginei que sim – ela sorriu divertida. – Sou Isuzu.

– Tomoyo – ela apresentou–se mais uma vez, com ar de poucos amigos.

– Então ele já tentou alguma coisa com você – não foi uma pergunta.

– Sim... – Tomoyo enfureceu–se.

– É assim com todas elas... – ela pareceu pensativa por um instante. – Mas você foi a única que não caiu na conversa dele.

– Aparentemente ele não está acostumado a ser rejeitado – a morena ainda estava brava.

– Definitivamente não... Mas não se preocupe, vou falar com Takuya e ele não vai deixar que Hiro volte a encher a sua paciência.

Isuzu deu um sorriso brincalhão.

– Takuya? – agora Tomoyo estava curiosa. Deixou de lado o mau humor.

– É... ele também é da banda e costuma proteger as moças do Hiro... Sabe como é... o Hiro tem "medo" do Takuya.

– Ah.

Isuzu terminou de se trocar e guardou as roupas que estava usando no armário.

– E acho melhor você correr... o restaurante abre daqui a meia hora – ela informou depois de consultar o relógio.

Tomoyo apressou–se em tirar a roupa que estava usando para colocar o vestido que tinha trazido.

– Quer ajuda com o vestido? – Isuzu perguntou.

– Sim, por favor.

Ele era azul escuro, bem básico, o único detalhe era o drapeado na parte do busto. Para completar, sandálias prateadas de salto alto, também básicas.

Isuzu se ofereceu para ajudar com a maquiagem (leve, sendo apenas a sombra escura, para marcar bem os olhos), enquanto a morena se ocupava em dar uma ligeira prendida nos cachos, algo como um coque desarrumado.

– Está ótima! – ela concluiu depois de analisar a obra de longe. – Vamos, vamos!

As duas saíram do vestiário e rumaram para os seus supostos lugares.

Logo que subira ao palco e recebera a lista de música, Tomoyo não deixou de perceber que Hiro ainda não estava lá. Suspirou aliviada.

Isuzu havia chamado Takuya e cochichado algo em seu ouvido. Depois, ela olhou para Tomoyo e deu uma piscadela.

A jovem Daidouji apenas sorriu satisfeita.

As portas foram abertas e, algum tempo depois, Tomoyo pôs–se a cantar. Ela notou que as músicas do jantar eram bem mais românticas do que as do almoço, que tinham um ritmo mais agitado.

O restaurante foi lotando e Tomoyo estava cantando uma de suas canções favoritas.

Foi quando ela **o** viu.

Sua sorte foi que naquele exato instante vinha a parte do solo de violão.

Ela demorou alguns segundos para se recompor da surpresa... que deu lugar a tristeza.

Eriol Hiiragizawa estava sentado em uma das mesas, acompanhado por KANNA TACHIJI.

Muitas perguntas pipocaram em sua mente confusa, mas ela não tinha nenhuma resposta.

Eriol não parecia estar se divertindo, mas também não parecia infeliz. Kanna falava o tempo todo, rindo sozinha de suas próprias piadas, enquanto ele apenas sorria solidário, sem prestar atenção às palavras da jovem.

Tomoyo era um misto de raiva e dor... nem ela própria sabia o que se passava em seu coração.

Isuzu seguiu o olhar de Tomoyo e entendeu que ela não seria capaz de se recompor a tempo de cantar a parte final da música.

Depois de ver lágrimas se formando no rosto de sua mais nova amiga, ela resolveu agir.

Como o restaurante estava lotado, os serviços dela não seriam necessários naquele exato momento, então ela subiu no palco, discretamente, e cochichou no ouvido de Tomoyo.

– Acho melhor você fazer uma pausa. Dá uma passada no banheiro e demore o quanto precisar por lá. E não se preocupe, posso segurar a barra.

Tomoyo virou–se para ela, com um agradecimento sincero nos olhos úmidos, desceu do palco e caminhou rapidamente até o banheiro feminino.

Mas ela não entrou. Parou na saleta que ficava antes dos banheiros e sentou–se no sofá.

Agarrada a uma almofada, ela tentou controlar as lágrimas. Não podia, afinal, estragar a maquiagem e sabia que Isuzu não poderia substituí–la por muito tempo.

Aproveitou aqueles cinco minutos para colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Ela tinha dito que levaria a vida em frente, não importando se ela fosse ao lado de Eriol ou não. Prometera a sua mãe que seria mais alegre.

Tomoyo, inclusive, tentava convencer a si mesma de que ele não voltaria... de que deveria esquecê–lo aos poucos.

A enorme ansiedade que ela sentia sempre que imaginava Eriol indo até Tomoeda para procurar por ela desaparecera ali, naquela noite.

Assim que seu olhar o encontrou, ela perdeu o controle dos pensamentos e, conseqüentemente, dos sentimentos. Se era para ele aparecer lá com Kanna, que não fosse, então.

"Se as palavras dele fossem verdadeiras, ele teria vindo atrás de mim... Quer dizer então que elas não passavam de mentiras? E por que ele não falou com o Syaoran ou com a Sakura? Por que não pegou o número do meu telefone e me ligou? E por que ele está com a Kanna?", ela se perguntava.

Respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes. Conseguiu engolir o choro e esperou as lágrimas secarem.

"Não vou me deixar abalar. Se Eriol está com ela, é porque era para ser assim... fui apenas um caso passageiro em sua vida", ela concluiu dolorosamente.

Estava conformada e pronta para voltar ao palco e terminar a noite. Levantou–se, colocou a almofada em seu respectivo lugar e virou–se para voltar ao palco.

Um par de olhos azuis a fitava. O dono deles estava parado na entrada daquela saleta.

Tomoyo perdeu toda a compostura que tanto custara a conseguir.

– Boa noite, Tomoyo – Eriol tinha uma voz tranqüila, mas não sorria. A jovem não conseguiu decifrar a expressão nos olhos dele.

– B–Boa noite – ela gaguejou depois de passar um tempo procurando por sua voz.

– Não sabia que trabalhava aqui.

– Comecei hoje – ela lutava, em vão, para controlar as batidas frenéticas de seu coração disparado.

Eriol apenas acenou com a cabeça.

– Bom, a gente se vê por aí – ele virou–se para voltar a mesa, mas Tomoyo o impediu.

– Espera – ela não sabia o que dizer agora. O pedido tinha escapado de seus lábios antes que ela pudesse conter.

Ele parou de andar e olhou para ela.

– Mais do que já esperei? – ele perguntou antes que ela tivesse tempo de formular qualquer outra frase. O inglês tinha uma expressão que beirava a mágoa.

– O que quer dizer? – Tomoyo estava completamente confusa com a pergunta dele.

– Você sabe o que quero dizer...

Ela tentou buscar a resposta nos olhos dele, mas não teve tempo suficiente para isso, pois o inglês virou–se e voltou a andar de volta para sua mesa.

A morena estava confusa e triste com a reação dele. O que aquilo significava? E por que ele estava tão... magoado? Seria com ela?

Os aplausos quebraram a seqüência de divagações dela e Tomoyo percebeu que era hora de voltar ao palco e terminar a noite.

Colando um sorriso na face, ela se encaminhou de volta ao palco.

Subiu nele e encontrou Isuzu parada ao lado do microfone, olhando em sua direção.

– Obrigada...

– Sem problemas – ela passou os olhos rápidos pelo restaurante. – Os clientes nem notaram – voltou–se para Tomoyo. – Conseguiu resolver o problema? – perguntou esperançosa.

– Não exatamente... acho que não era o momento e nem o lugar certo – a morena ficou pensativa. – Mas pode deixar que eu assumo daqui.

– Certo – Isuzu virou–se e aceitou a mão de Takuya para descer do palco.

Tomoyo recomeçou a cantar, dessa vez sem tirar os olhos das letras das músicas.

Eriol não olhou em sua direção uma vez sequer, o que a deixou profundamente deprimida.

––x––

– Ótimo trabalho, rapazes! – Isuzu elogiou depois dos clientes terem saído. – Acho que a Tomoyo se encaixou perfeitamente na banda – ela dirigiu seu olhar a morena.

A Daidouji apenas lhe lançou um sorriso de agradecimento. Takuya postou–se ao lado de Isuzu e passou um dos braços em volta da cintura dela.

– Quer carona para a casa? – ela perguntou a Tomoyo.

– Não precisa, vou tomar um táxi.

– Não acho que vá encontrar um táxi livre a essa hora, senhorita Daidouji – disse Takuya.

– Por favor, me chame apenas de Tomoyo – ela corrigiu enquanto avaliava a possibilidade de conseguir um táxi livre em plena uma hora da madrugada.

– Não, você não vai atrapalhar – Isuzu leu sua mente e deu um sorriso divertido.

– Então está bem – Tomoyo concordou.

A morena não teve muito tempo para refletir durante o trajeto, visto que tinha que indicar o caminho pelo qual seguiriam.

– Obrigada! Vejo vocês amanhã! – ela despediu–se do casal e o carro partiu.

Tomoyo caminhou até a porta da sala e já estava com a chave em mãos, pronta para destrancá–la, quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si.

Um carro prata parava no mesmo local onde o carro de Takuya estivera, segundos atrás.

Como uma espécie de reflexo, ela pensou em Eriol e seu coração logo correspondeu passando a bater mais rápido.

O vidro escuro do lado do passageiro foi abaixado, revelando Hiro ao volante.

Tomoyo revirou os olhos e suspirou brava.

"Por que hoje, meu Deus! O que eu fiz para merecer isso?", ela exigiu saber. "Vou precisar de muita, mas _muita_ paciência!".

Será que se ela entrasse ele iria embora? Não podia arriscar acordar a mãe àquela hora.

Deixou a porta destrancada, mas não aberta, e resolveu ficar lá parada, esperando pelo próximo movimento de Hiro.

Este desligou o motor e saiu, dando a volta para chegar até Tomoyo.

– O que é? – ela perguntou claramente mal humorada.

– Primeiro, acho que me deve desculpas por hoje – ele disse sorrindo.

Tomoyo fez uma careta de indignação.

– Não, você mereceu. Agora, se me dá licença, vou dormir, tenho um longo dia pela frente – ela virou de costas para ele. – Passar bem.

– Nossa, mas por que tanta pressa? – ele a enlaçou pela cintura, prendendo os braços da jovem ao lado do corpo e a trouxe para perto de si.

– Mas que coisa! Me solta! Não me faça armar um escândalo em plena madrugada! – ela protestou, quase gritando.

– Onde foi parar todo o seu autocontrole de hoje de tarde? – ele estava se divertindo às custas dela.

– FOI PRA ONDE VOCÊ TAMBÉM DEVERIA TER IDO, PRO INFERNO! – a essa altura ela gritava.

Tomoyo fez menção de pisar no pé dele, tal como fizera mais cedo, mas Hiro, pressentindo o perigo a levantou alguns centímetros do chão.

– ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

– Só se você me der um beijo! – o sorriso dele era mais largo ainda.

– O QUÊ? EU NÃO TE DARIA UM NEM QUE VOCÊ FOSSE A ÚLTIMA PESSOA NESSE... – mas ela foi cortada.

Hiro pegou Tomoyo no colo e com uma das mãos imobilizou as dela nas costas, enquanto segurava suas pernas com a outra mão.

Ainda surpresa com o movimento, ela não viu quando ele se aproximou e a beijou.

Ela resistiu, mas seus braços e pernas estavam presos. A opção, então, foi debater–se. Ela fez isso até conseguir soltar um dos braços e logo um estrondoso tapa foi ouvido.

Hiro parou o que estava fazendo, desnorteado.

– Isso, é para você aprender a não se aproveitar de ninguém! – ela disse irritada, soltando–se totalmente.

A surpresa de Hiro foi tão grande que ele ficou sem ação. Nunca tinha apanhado de ninguém antes, afinal todas as mulheres caíam aos seus pés.

– Canalha! – ela saiu pisando forte e batendo a porta da frente ao passar.

Hiro voltou para o carro e deu a partida, não demorando a sair dali.

Pelo menos ele tinha conseguido cumprir o plano.

A jovem demorou para dormir naquela noite. Ficou rolando na cama enquanto pensava em Eriol.

Por que ele estaria de volta? Se não sabia onde ela morava, por que viera até ali? E o que fazia com Kanna? Eles teriam reatado?

Pensar nessa possibilidade doeu. Tomoyo sentiu seu coração despencar. Lágrimas formaram–se em seus olhos.

A morena rapidamente as limpou.

"Jurei que seguiria em frente", ela disse a si mesma, tentando se convencer. "Cansei de chorar e bancar a vítima. Se ele escolheu a Kanna, vou me conformar e passar adiante".

Somente depois de determinar que esquecê–lo era a sua prioridade foi que ela conseguiu dormir. Tomoyo não sonhou.

––x––

Tomoyo teria as sextas e segundas–feiras de folga, mas ainda teria que enfrentar meia semana antes de realmente começar a relaxar. E isso incluía agüentar Hiro por mais três dias... mas ela tinha um objetivo agora.

E nada, nem ninguém se colocaria em seu caminho.

– Bom dia, Tomoyo! – cumprimentou Isuzu alegremente, assim que a morena chegou ao restaurante.

Aparentemente ela nunca estava de mau humor. Isuzu era, com certeza, a alma daquele lugar.

– Bom dia – Tomoyo cumprimentou de volta, no mesmo tom da amiga, fingindo ser quem ela não era.

– Posso fazer uma pergunta um tanto pessoal? – Isuzu perguntou enquanto seguia a amiga até o vestiário.

– Claro – Tomoyo respondeu pegando a roupa em seu armário.

– Você viu alguém na frente da sua casa ontem, depois que eu e o Takuya saímos?

– Infelizmente, sim – ela disse suspirando. – O Hiro deve ter nos seguido e foi me provocar.

Isuzu assumiu uma expressão pensativa quando Tomoyo mencionou Hiro.

– O que foi? – a morena perguntou, não entendendo a reação da amiga.

– Nada... quer dizer que o Hiro foi até a sua casa? – Isuzu se recompôs.

– Pois é... – e Tomoyo contou tudo o que tinha se passado.

– Não acredito que ele foi capaz disso! – Isuzu exclamou depois de ouvir toda a história.

– Para ser sincera, nem eu. Só sei que vou entrar correndo em casa hoje – ela terminou de se vestir e guardou a roupa que estava usando. Isuzu assentiu.

– Pelo menos aqui você está protegida – ela riu e Tomoyo a acompanhou.

As duas voltaram para o palco bem a tempo. Uma lista foi entregue a Tomoyo, mas dessa vez ela não sabia todas e precisou dar umas olhadas no papel para cantar.

––x––

De noite, Tomoyo já estava trocada e esperava pela abertura do restaurante perto do palco, sob o olhar de proteção de Takuya.

Ela usava um vestido prata brilhante que ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho e as mesmas sandálias da noite anterior. Os cabelos, sempre cacheados, estavam soltos, mas a maquiagem leve não fora dispensada, com a ajuda de Isuzu.

Ainda faltava meia hora até a abertura do restaurante e, sem o que fazer, Tomoyo foi para a mesa de Isuzu, a que ficava perto da cozinha.

A amiga estava no telefone e, assim que desligou, Isuzu sorriu para Tomoyo.

– Teremos uma noite cheia – ela disse anotando um nome no livro de reservas. – Quinta é o segundo dia mais tumultuado, o telefone não pára de tocar!

– Quer ajuda? – ela perguntou, ainda pensando em como poderia ser útil à amiga.

– Sim... – e depois de pensar um instante Isuzu concluiu que Tomoyo não poderia realmente ajudá–la. – A única coisa que você pode fazer é levar esse livro para a minha outra mesa, na entrada do restaurante.

– Tudo bem – a morena concordou e, pegando o livro aberto, encaminhou–se para a entrada.

Assim que depositou o objeto na mesa da amiga, ela inconscientemente correu os olhos pela lista e deparou–se com um nome que lhe chamou atenção.

Voltou, então, para onde Isuzu estava.

– Isuzu, esta não foi a lista de ontem?

– Não, é a de hoje. Por quê?

– Você tem certeza de que anotou todos os nomes corretamente? – ela ignorou a pergunta feita por Isuzu.

– Claro que sim.

Tomoyo pareceu refletir um pouco.

– Bom, tudo bem, então – ela disse e voltou para o palco.

O que o nome de Eriol estaria fazendo na lista daquela noite? Ele já não fora lá no dia anterior? Onde ela tinha errado? Qual igreja ela tinha amaldiçoado para merecer isso?

O livro dizia que a reserva dele estava feita para às 19h, ou seja, exatamente quando o restaurante abrisse.

Aceitando o seu destino, ela fez os testes de som e deixou tudo pronto.

Eriol foi o primeiro cliente a chegar, junto com Kanna. Sentaram–se na mesma mesa da noite anterior, com ela de costas para o palco e, conseqüentemente, ele de frente.

A Daidouji resolveu ignorar a presença do inglês, afinal ela tinha um objetivo. Ele não olhou para ela nenhuma vez e Kanna, alienada, também não notou a presença da morena.

––x––

A noite foi bem tranqüila e o casal foi quase o último a sair, por volta das 23h40.

– Finalmente podemos ir para a casa – Isuzu desabafou.

– É... meus dedos já estão doendo de tanto tocar – Takuya admitiu descendo do palco e juntando–se a namorada.

– Eu estava pensando, Tomoyo, já que moramos perto da sua casa, podíamos te dar uma carona de ida e volta. O que você acha? – sugeriu Isuzu.

– Ah... não vai atrapalhar vocês?

– Claro que não! Se atrapalhasse, nós não estaríamos convidando – Takuya riu.

– Então eu aceito. Vocês já vão sair?

– Ainda não, preciso me trocar – informou Isuzu. – E acho que você também – Tomoyo deu um sorriso amarelo diante desse comentário. Tinha esquecido desse detalhe.

– Vou esperar no carro – Takuya disse.

– Ok. Vamos? – Isuzu dirigiu–se a Tomoyo, que apenas acenou afirmativamente.

Depois de poucos minutos, elas saíram do restaurante e se dirigiram para o carro.

– Obrigada – Tomoyo agradeceu assim que pararam em frente a sua casa. – Você trabalha amanhã? – perguntou a Isuzu.

– Sim... Eu não trabalho às quartas. E apenas alguns integrantes da banda têm folga nas sextas e segundas, o resto do pessoal tem folga em outros dias.

– Ah. Então, te vejo sábado.

– Até lá – Isuzu acenou e o carro partiu.

Como prometido, Tomoyo correu até a porta de entrada, abriu–a rapidamente e entrou, trancando–a atrás de si. Não estava com a menor vontade de ver Hiro de novo.

Tomou um banho rápido e foi deitar. Naquela noite ela também rolou na cama, ainda que por menos tempo, já que se proibiu de pensar no pianista.

––x––

Sexta–feira, dia 20 de março. Tomoyo não trabalharia naquele dia, então aproveitou para dormir até mais tarde.

Acordou às 10h17 e não conseguiu dormir de novo. Interrompendo o fluxo de pensamentos que ela sabia que acabaria em um certo inglês, Tomoyo levantou–se e foi para o banheiro.

Lavou o rosto e assentou os negros cachos. Sem trocar de roupa, desceu e foi preparar o café da manhã.

Encontrou um bilhete colado na geladeira.

__

Tomoyo,

__

Fui chamada para uma entrevista de emprego no Banco de Tomoeda e estarei de volta por volta do meio–dia_. As panquecas que a senhora Johnson mandou estão no forno._

Qualquer coisa, me liga.

Mamãe.

A morena adorava as panquecas da senhora Johnson, uma velhinha norte–americana que morava do outro lado da rua. Quando Tomoyo vinha visitar seus avós maternos, ela sempre passava na casa da velha senhora para pegar panquecas. Era provavelmente a única comida estrangeira que ela apreciava e fazia questão de comer de vez em quando.

Abaixou–se, pegou a comida e estava para colocá–la na mesa, quando algo inusitado aconteceu.

– Bom dia, querida. Dormiu bem? – Hiro estava parado à sua frente, com o rosto a poucos centímetros do dela.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoO

**N/A: **Hi!

Vocês não adoram esse jeito cara de pau do Hiro? Hahaha! Podemos dizer que ele é um dos nossos personagens favoritos nessa história, porque simplesmente amamos escrever as cenas dele! O que mais será que ele irá aprontar?

Bom, oficialmente chegamos ao meio da fanfic e estamos muito felizes! Esperamos que as pessoas que leiam essa história não desistam e que, se possível, mandem reviews, pois cada uma delas é única e nos traz uma enorme felicidade, além de nos incitar a continuar postando!

Sem mais delongas, ficamos por aqui!

Kissus,

Mizu e Kimi

––x––

_Respostas às reviews_

––x––

**Rocks: **Oii! Obrigada pelos elogios! Ficamos felizes em saber que está gostando da fic e esperamos que continue acompanhando e mandando reviews! Bom, aqui está o capítulo! Hehehe! Kissus!

**Bruna cm Yamashina: **Olá! Pois é, finalmente Tomoyo e sua mãe se acertaram! Mas quando um problema é resolvido, um novo aparece... e ele se chama Hiro! Hahaha, concordamos com a parte dele ser lindo, mas achamos que o Syaoran ganha! Bom, o Hiro é convencido. Ele acha que todas as mulheres se renderiam aos seus encantos, então já chega "chegando"! Ele é daqueles que já agarra e tasca um beijão, Tomoyo que o diga! E sobre a confusão no ar, você está mais do que certa e esse capítulo é a prova! Kissus!


	12. Capítulo XI

OoOoO

**Canção Para Você**

––x––

_Capítulo XI – Novo namorado_

OoOoO

Com o susto que levou, o prato com as panquecas caiu e ela já esperava ouvir o barulho típico de vidro se estatelando no chão, mas Hiro foi mais rápido e salvou o café dela.

O que ele fazia ali, na sua casa? Como tinha entrado? O que estivera fazendo lá dentro?

Depois ela deu uma rápida olhada nos trajes dele. Uma cueca samba–canção e chinelos. O peito estava nu.

Ela rapidamente arregalou os olhos, temendo o pior.

– O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?! – ela gritou se afastando dele.

– Hum... – ele estudou a expressão dela, divertido. – Por que você não me diz?

– Fora! – ela foi curta e grossa.

Ele depositou o prato intacto na mesa e se aproximou dela.

– Posso ver em seus olhos que não quer que eu saia.

– Abusado! Cara de pau! – ela estava realmente perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha com ele.

Ele não se moveu um centímetro, mesmo com a ameaça dela.

Suspirando extremamente alto, ela saiu da cozinha e foi em direção à sala... ou à porta da sala, mais precisamente.

Estava trancada.

Voltando para a cozinha, viu Hiro com as chaves em mãos, balançando–as.

Ainda mais brava, Tomoyo voltou para a sala, tentando encontrar a chave reserva, quando lembrou que sua mãe tinha saído e, muito provavelmente, a tinha levado com ela.

– Droga! – ela exclamou, procurando retomar o controle.

Desistindo das chaves, ela se encaminhou para a porta novamente, e passou a esmurrá–la.

Hiro estava na cozinha, assistindo a tentativa inútil dela de derrubar a porta.

Rindo, ele foi até a jovem e a agarrou pela cintura, puxando–a de volta para a cozinha.

Tomoyo protestou veementemente, mas não teve chance.

– Não acredito que estava tentando colocar a porta abaixo – ele zombou dela, ainda rindo.

Ela não respondeu. Estava mais ocupada controlando a vontade que tinha de pular no pescoço dele e esganá–lo, até ouvir o "crack" dos ossinhos se quebrando e ele urrando de dor.

Não se importava de ir para a cadeia depois, pois sabia que teria feito um bem enorme para a humanidade.

A campainha soou, e isso desviou os pensamentos assassinos da mente de Tomoyo.

Quando deu por si, Hiro já estava na sala, destrancando a porta.

Aquela era sua chance. Correu o mais rápido que pôde.

A porta não ficou aberta nem por um minuto. Hiro a fechou e a trancou novamente.

Antes, porém, de ele conseguir girar a chave no trinco, ela o empurrou, pegando–o de surpresa e conseguiu abrir a porta enquanto ele tentava manter o equilíbrio.

Abriu–a e só teve tempo de ver um carro preto arrancando. Os vidros eram da mesma cor, impedindo que a pessoa de dentro fosse vista.

– Acho melhor você entrar – Hiro disse, da porta.

– Não – o tom de sua voz era profundo e medonho.

– Não acho que gostaria de ficar aí fora vestindo isso – ele ponderou e apontou para a camisola branca que ela usava e que ia até acima dos joelhos.

– Melhor do que aí com você – ela sabia que Hiro estava com a razão, mas não daria o braço a torcer.

– Você é quem sabe... mas não se esqueça de que estarei sozinho aqui dentro – um sorriso malicioso passou pelo rosto dele.

Não acreditando em sua própria sorte, Tomoyo foi obrigada a entrar de novo.

– Boa menina – ele fechou a porta assim que ela passou, satisfeito.

Tomoyo podia jurar que ouviu um rosnado escapar de sua própria garganta.

Resolveu subir e se trocar, e estava no meio da escada quando o telefone tocou. Arregalando os olhos, ela se virou rapidamente e tentou correr, mas Hiro já estava lá.

– Alô?

Fez–se uma pausa. A morena aguçou os ouvidos o máximo que pôde, mas não foi capaz de ouvir o outro lado da linha.

– Não, ela não pode atender agora, quem gostaria?

Outra pausa.

– Sem problemas, eu digo. Agora, se me dá licença, está nos atrapalhando.

Pausa.

– Claro! Até logo – ele desligou e colocou o fone no gancho.

– Q–quem era? – Tomoyo perguntou com uma voz sombria.

– Uma tal de Sakura.

A Daidouji empalideceu.

Sakura tinha ligado e Hiro tinha dito que ela os estava atrapalhando! E agora? O que ela pensaria? Precisava consertar isso rápido.

Até lá, ela só precisaria manter Hiro longe.

Subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto, fechando a porta e trancando–a.

Colocou um vestido branco, da cor que deveria ser a do seu estado de espírito naquela manhã, mas que, na verdade, não chegava nem perto.

Calçou uma sandália baixa e abriu a porta. Decidiu que era melhor manter o inimigo sob a sua vista do que longe dela.

Achou Hiro na cozinha, convenientemente sentado à mesa e assistindo tevê.

Tomoyo sentou–se na frente dele e começou a comer suas panquecas. Ele zapeava pelos canais tranqüilamente, o que só serviu para deixar a morena mais furiosa.

Era como se ele já fosse de casa... não, pior, ele estava se portando como o **marido** dela!

Diante dessa constatação, ela arregalou os olhos e largou o que restava do café da manhã, perdendo o apetite.

– Tudo bem, já chega. O que você pretende com esse joguinho? – ela perguntou num tom de voz indiferente, mas, na verdade, ela estava possessa.

– Como assim? – ele olhou para ela com ar de pura inocência. – O que você quer dizer?

– Não se faça de cínico! – ela aumentou a voz, quase gritando. Depois, controlou–a mais uma vez. – Por que está fazendo isso?

– Não sei do que está falando, não estou fazendo nada – ele continuava com aquele maldito olhar.

Tomoyo segurou o assento da cadeira com muita força quando na verdade queria torcer o pescocinho de Hiro. Respirou fundo algumas vezes e contou mentalmente até dez.

Ia continuar discutindo, mas ele pôs–se de pé num salto, depois de dar uma olhada no relógio, e foi para a sala.

Sem entender, ela foi atrás.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntou enquanto ele vestia a roupa que havia ficado no sofá.

– Até mais! – ele inclinou–se para dar um beijo nela, mas Tomoyo foi mais rápida e se afastou. – Talvez eu até te ligue mais tarde.

E saiu. Simplesmente andou para o carro prata e foi embora.

Tomoyo, confusa, ficou olhando para onde o carro tinha ido, tentando entender.

Sonomi chegou alguns minutos depois, com um carro que tinha alugado.

– Oi, filha – ela disse, descendo do carro.

– Oi... – Tomoyo fez uma pausa. Com as sobrancelhas foramando um "V" em sua testa, ela continuou. – Mãe, quando você saiu, tinha algum carro parado aqui? _Ou algum homem?_ – ela falou a última frase num sussurro que Sonomi não foi capaz de ouvir.

– Não... Por quê? – ela estranhou a pergunta da filha.

– E você levou a chave reserva com você?

– Sim...

– E trancou a porta quando saiu? – ela parecia estar seguindo as pistas de um crime.

– Certamente...

– E...? – ela foi cortada por sua mãe.

– Tomoyo! Calma! O que você está pretendendo com esse interrogatório todo?

– Ah, desculpe. Não era nada...

Sonomi não parecia convencida, mas deixou passar.

– Como foi lá no banco? – Tomoyo quis saber. Não conseguiu pensar em nada melhor para desviar o assunto.

– O emprego parece promissor...

E Sonomi contou a ela que não tinha sido aceita ainda, pois estava concorrendo com muitas outras pessoas. E acrescentou mais detalhes, nos quais Tomoyo nem prestou significativa atenção.

––x––

As duas estavam sentadas no sofá da sala, assistindo aos créditos finais de um seriado. Quando já era por volta das 19h, Tomoyo resolveu ir até a locadora pegar um filme e perguntou se a mãe ainda precisaria do carro.

– Não... Por quê?

– Vou até a locadora, então. Não vou demorar muito.

– Ok...

A morena se levantou e estava indo para a porta, mas sentiu que a mãe estava incerta, que queria lhe contar alguma coisa.

– Você quer me contar algo – ela afirmou depois de voltar para o sofá.

Sonomi apenas acenou, confirmando. Estava surpresa com a percepção da filha.

– Bom... eu não sei como te contar isso... – Sonomi parecia embaraçada. Tomoyo esperou pacientemente que ela continuasse. Quando isso não aconteceu, ela resolveu incentivar.

– Por que não tenta ir direto ao assunto?

– Certo... – ela respirou fundo. – Eu estou saindo com alguém.

Tomoyo não teve nenhuma reação a essas palavras. Sonomi estudou curiosamente o rosto da filha, mas este não parecia ter se alterado.

– Fico feliz por você – Tomoyo disse, abrindo um grande sorriso.

– Não está brava? – Sonomi esperava qualquer reação, menos essa.

– Por que deveria? – mas Sonomi ainda parecia confusa. – Sempre acreditei que você deveria continuar com a sua vida e achar um outro alguém – Tomoyo explicou.

A mãe suspirou aliviada.

– Há quanto tempo estão saindo?

– Há um mês... aconteceu depois que você foi para Londres.

O nome daquela cidade provocou uma onda de tristeza em Tomoyo, mas ela não ia estragar a felicidade da mãe.

– E quando vou conhecê–lo?

– Na verdade, você já o conhece – o rosto de Sonomi ficou vermelho.

Tomoyo arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpresa com o comentário da mãe.

– Mas você ficaria muito brava se eu ainda não te contasse quem ele é? – ela continuava envergonhada.

– Claro que não... – a filha foi sincera.

– É só que eu não sei se vai realmente dar certo entre a gente... e eu não queria mergulhar de cabeça para me arrepender depois... entende?

– Sim... – Tomoyo tinha um sorriso caloroso na face. – Não se preocupe, mamãe... vou esperar até que esteja pronta para me contar quem é.

Ela se levantou mais uma vez e dessa vez realmente foi até a porta.

– Tem mais uma coisa – Sonomi disse, levantando–se também e seguindo os passos da filha.

– O que é? – ela perguntou enquanto colocava um grosso casaco. Mesmo sendo primavera, o inverno ainda deixava seus ventos gelados.

– Vou sair com ele essa noite... vamos jantar fora – ela fez uma pausa. – Você se importa? Porque se você se importar, eu ligo pra ele e cancelo!

– De jeito nenhum! Vá e divirta–se!

– Provavelmente não vou estar aqui quando você chegar da locadora, se você estiver indo naquela perto do centro.

– Bom, que eu me lembre essa é única em toda a cidade... é nessa mesma que eu vou... Tudo bem, eu preparo alguma coisa para comer – Tomoyo terminou de colocar o casaco e pegou a chave de casa e a do carro. – Você não vai mesmo precisar do carro?

– Não... ele vem me buscar – Sonomi corou.

– É... – a jovem fez uma pausa. – Um cavalheiro... já tem um ponto a seu favor! – Tomoyo brincou.

Sonomi ficou ainda mais vermelha.

– Te vejo mais tarde, então! – a morena virou–se e beijou a mãe. – E juízo!

– Pode deixar! Tchau, querida.

E Tomoyo saiu e trancou a porta. Entrou no carro e deu a partida, forçando a mente a se lembrar do caminho mais curto para a locadora.

Desde que tinha voltado, ela praticamente ainda não tinha dado uma volta por Tomoeda.

Aproveitou para se ater aos detalhes... as placas coloridas das lojas em contraste com o céu escuro... nada mudara.

Depois de aproximadamente quinze minutos, ao virar em uma rua, ela finalmente achou a bendita locadora.

Estacionou o carro na rua, bem em frente ao estabelecimento, e entrou.

Havia um corredor principal no meio, com várias estantes ao longo de sua extensão, todas dispostas perpendicularmente a ele, formando corredores menores. Cada corredor menor tinha um gênero diferente de filme.

A morena andou pela seção de aventura, mas não achou nada interessante.

"Talvez eu não esteja procurando exatamente por uma aventura...", ela concluiu silenciosamente.

Deixou–se passar pelas seções de suspense e de terror sem nem pensar duas vezes.

Tomoyo costumava ter medo desses tipos de filme quando era mais nova... então seu pai os assistia com ela, para que não tivesse pesadelos de noite.

Depois de sua morte prematura, ela nunca mais assistiu a esses gêneros de filme, como uma forma de honrar a memória que ela tinha dele.

Decidiu andar pelo corredor intitulado de "Ação", mas também não achou nenhum filme que chamasse a sua atenção. Ela se deu conta, então, de que não estivera procurando por nenhum filme em particular, e sim por uma desculpa para sair de casa, apesar de não ter sido esse o plano inicial traçado logo que acordou.

Quando deu por si, ela já tinha passado por quase todos os corredores, restando apenas três. Ao olhar para cima, deparou–se com a placa de "Romance".

Não achou que seria a escolha mais sensata a se fazer naquele momento.

Continuando em frente, ela encarou a placa de "Drama", mas concluiu que de dramática, bastava a sua própria vida.

O último corredor era, ironicamente, sua última esperança. A placa, que dizia "Comédia", parecia também estar rindo da cara dela, rindo do motivo banal e egoísta que fez com que ela mesma quisesse sair mais rápido ainda de casa.

Sim, fora egoísta ao invejar a mãe por encontrar alguém que a completasse, enquanto ela própria continuava sozinha.

Ocorreu–lhe que talvez nunca fosse, de fato, encontrar aquele que a amasse de verdade.

Mas aquela idéia era ridícula! Tinha apenas vinte anos e pelo menos mais vinte para encontrar a pessoa certa e criar uma família. Tratou de espantar o pensamento.

– Posso ajudá–la, senhorita? – uma garota perguntou, parando ao lado dela.

Tendo o pensamento trazido de volta a terra bruscamente, ela encarou a atendente de longos cabelos negros.

Ficara tanto tempo refletindo e encarando a placa que deve ter parecido uma pessoa estúpida.

A atendente ainda esperava por uma resposta... e se Tomoyo demorasse mais um pouco a responder àquela pergunta, a moça certamente a acharia uma louca com graves problemas mentais.

– Estou procurando por um filme realmente engraçado – ela disse à atendente.

A garota, que parecia ter uns dezessete anos, estudou o rosto de Tomoyo por alguns instantes até se convencer de que ela era sã o suficiente para estar falando com ela.

– Sei exatamente do que precisa, então.

Ela, seguida por Tomoyo, entrou no corredor e parou praticamente no meio desse.

– Eu, particularmente, recomendo este. Acho que conseguirá boas risadas com ele – ela informou sorrindo.

– Vou ficar com ele, então. Obrigada.

Tomoyo saiu do corredor e deixou a garota colocando outros dvds na ordem correta.

Tendo que percorrer todo o caminho de volta, Tomoyo apenas focalizava o caixa à sua frente, mas um movimento à sua direita chamou a atenção.

Alguém de cabelos platinados estava saindo da seção de filmes eróticos, que ficava em um corredor especial.

Ela reconheceria aqueles cabelos em qualquer lugar, principalmente se eles estivessem no mesmo conjunto que um par de olhos negros, uma cintura fina (até demais) e roupas escandalosas.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoO

**N/A: **Olá, povo!

Primeiro, gostaríamos de agradecer pelas reviews do último capítulo. Ficamos muito felizes!

Sobre esse capítulo, por onde começar? Bom, sejamos sinceras, abusadinho o Hiro, não? Entrando assim na casa dos outros como se fosse super bem–vindo... E quem será o novo namorado da Sonomi? Já era hora de ela reconstruir a vida, né, gente? Isso é bom!

Por último, a locadora: cabelos platinados, cintura fina, roupas pouco discretas... reconheceram??

Hahaha, agora só no próximo capítulo! Até sábado que vem! E não se esqueçam de comentar.

Kissus,

Mizu e Kimi

––x––

_Respostas às reviews_

––x––

**La Nubit: **Oii! Hahaha, sim, o Hiro precisa mesmo se tocar! Nesse capítulo principalmente, não? Mas ficamos felizes que esteja gostando da história. A Tomoyo e o Eriol são muito fofos juntos, nós apoiamos! Esperamos que goste desse capítulo. Kissus!

**Milla Mansen Cullen: **Olá! Obrigada pelo elogio. Tomara que continue nos acompanhando e comentando. Kissus!

**Bruna cm Yamashina: **Oiee! Que bom que gostou! Nós também adoramos a Isuzu e o Takuya e, apesar do Hiro ser meio inconveniente às vezes (ok, quase sempre), nós acabamos nos apegando a ele! Hahaha, quanto ao Eriol e seu horário misterioso, não podemos revelar nada, só esperando pra ver! Continue acompanhando, esperamos que goste! Kissus!


	13. Capítulo XII

OoOoO

**Canção Para Você**

––x––

_Capítulo XII – Lágrimas de desespero_

OoOoO

Por mais que não quisesse admitir, Tomoyo sabia que Kanna a havia visto e que, por mais que a morena corresse, Kanna ainda a alcançaria.

Resolveu que ficaria por perto... olhando os dvds do corredor mais próximos, que eram justamente os de suspense.

– Ah, olá Tomoyo – ela cumprimentou, soando extremamente falsa.

Tomoyo apenas meneou a cabeça, sem nem olhar para Kanna.

– O que você está fazendo por aqui?

– Só pegando um filme – ela respondeu, ainda sem demonstrar emoção alguma.

O coração da morena estava pesado e ela estava usando todo o seu controle para impedir que lágrimas se formassem em seus olhos e que sua voz soasse embargada.

– Não, quero dizer nessa cidade. Achei que você estivesse em Londres.

"Como se ela não soubesse que eu morava aqui antes...", ela pensou com raiva, suas mãos apertando impiedosamente a caixa do dvd.

– Decidi voltar.

– As coisas não deram certo em Londres, não é mesmo? – Kanna fingia um tom compreensivo.

– Não precisa se fazer de desentendida. Você sabe que não.

– Bom, já que estamos sendo sinceras, então... – ela cortou a própria frase e olhou ao redor. Percebendo que ninguém estava nos arredores, ela continuou, porém com a voz mais baixa. – Acho melhor você ficar bem longe do Eriol...

Tomoyo foi pega de surpresa. Sequer imaginava que Kanna seria tão direta... tão curta e grossa.

A ex–amiga aproximou–se de seu ouvido e suas palavras eram apenas um sussurro, alto o suficiente para que só a morena escutasse.

– Ele já superou você e sua traição. Ele está feliz comigo. E se você realmente se importa, deixe que eu preencha o imenso buraco que você deixou nele.

Tomoyo não tinha voz, nem reação. Toda a raiva que ela estava sentindo desapareceu, como se nunca tivesse existido.

– Você o iludiu... e foi só por isso que ele terminou comigo. Ele me ama **de verdade** – as palavras eram ácidas, principalmente as duas últimas. – Você brincou com ele, com o que ele sentia. Nunca mais volte a procurá–lo, esqueça de sua existência. Ele já esqueceu da sua.

Kanna sorriu ao constatar que mexera com Tomoyo. Dessa vez, ela fora bem fundo.

Ela virou–se e saiu, andando casualmente em direção ao caixa e de lá para fora.

Tomoyo não se mexia. Os olhos estavam vidrados, mas desfocados. Ela estava parada, pálida. Parecia que suas pernas iriam ceder a qualquer instante. O dvd escorregou de sua mão e caiu sem fazer barulho no carpete. Lágrimas jorraram de seus lindos olhos violeta sem que ela tivesse tido tempo de contê–las.

Seu corpo começou a tremer e os soluços começaram a subir por sua garganta, quase a perfurando.

Ela deixou o dvd caído lá mesmo e correu em direção à saída, o mais rápido que pôde, sem nem olhar para os lados. Queria evitar que outros vissem sua crise.

Caía uma chuva torrencial do lado de fora, mas Tomoyo não se importava. Ela destravou o carro, abriu a porta do motorista e entrou, para fechá–la logo depois. E então deixou que todas as emoções viessem à tona, intensamente.

– Não é verdade... – ela sussurrou em meio ao turbilhão de emoções. – NÃO QUERIA VOLTAR!! NÃO ERA ASSIM QUE DEVIA SER!! – ela passou a gritar de repente ao mesmo tempo em que chorava. – POR FAVOR, DEUS, NÃO O TIRE DE MIM!! NUNCA QUIS ESQUECÊ–LO... EU O AMO!! E NÃO POSSO NEGAR, POR MAIS QUE EU TENTE!! – e voltou a chorar desesperadamente.

Ela perdeu o controle.

– EU NUNCA QUIS DEIXÁ–LO... NÃO FOI JUSTO!! EU IMPLORO, NÃO O TIRE DE MIM, POR FAVOR!! – ela não conseguia conter a torrente de emoções e lágrimas.

Tomoyo soluçava tanto que seu próprio corpo tremia. Seus olhos, vermelhos e inchados, ardiam e sua cabeça doía e girava.

Ela chorou por vários minutos. Tudo aquilo que ela guardou no peito, e enterrou fundo em seu coração, desde a sua volta súbita para Tomoeda, estava implícito naquele choro. Quando conseguiu retomar parte de seu autocontrole, ela saiu do carro e começou a andar na chuva, esperando que esta lavasse sua alma.

O carro estava em um lugar seguro, então ela foi andando até um parque que ela sabia que ficava por ali, e que há essa hora, ela tinha certeza de que estaria vazio.

A chuva não deu trégua e continuou castigando o corpo e as roupas da jovem.

Não havia ninguém nas ruas, estavam todos dentro de suas casas ou das lojas.

A rua por onde ela passou não tinha nenhum comércio e, conseqüentemente, nenhuma iluminação.

Melhor para ela, pois assim ninguém a veria.

Com as sandálias na mão e o olhar perdido, ela andou pelo parque, ainda chorando compulsivamente.

As gotas salgadas se misturavam às da chuva.

Encharcada do jeito que estava e com um vestido que tinha uma cor bem próxima a de sua própria pele, Tomoyo parecia um fantasma vagando pelo parque escuro e, como esperado, vazio.

Chegou a um ponto em que suas pernas cederam e ela caiu no chão, ajoelhada.

Estava desolada e sozinha.

Arrastou–se até uma árvore próxima e sentou–se debaixo dela, em meio à lama.

Ela já não sabia mais dizer se seu rosto estava molhado da chuva ou do choro, só que ela não fazia mais força para chorar.

Apenas ficou ali, sentada, incomodada com os olhos inchados e com a cabeça que doía muito.

Concluiu que não estava em condições de dirigir. Como voltaria para a casa? Lembrou–se de que Sonomi não voltaria tão cedo, então ainda lhe restava um tempo para se recompor e voltar.

A chuva continuava caindo, mas pelo menos seu rosto estava protegido dela.

Encostou a cabeça no tronco grosso da árvore e fechou os olhos, tentando raciocinar. Só que isso exigia muito esforço e a cabeça dela latejava mais a cada pensamento.

Acabou adormecendo ali, em meio à chuva barulhenta e fria.

– Tomoyo? – uma voz grave chamou seu nome.

Ela despertou, mas não abriu os olhos. Sua mente estava lhe pregando uma peça.

– Pode me ouvir? – a mesma voz perguntou.

Sabia que não estava sonhando, mas talvez se mantivesse os olhos fechados, pudesse dormir de novo, mais facilmente. De onde conhecia aquela voz, mesmo?

Estranhou quando mãos sacudiram seus ombros e a puxaram para longe do tronco.

Sendo obrigada a isso, contrariamente ela abriu os olhos e se deparou com Takuya. Ele estava sentado, de frente para ela.

Piscou duas vezes para certificar–se de que não era uma miragem e também para limpar a água da chuva que caía sobre seus olhos. O que **ele **estaria fazendo ali? Ela mal falava com ele, embora o considerasse um bom amigo. Nunca tinham sido próximos.

– Você está bem? – ele perguntou com o olhar um tanto preocupado.

A morena não respondeu. Estava tentando entender como e porque ele estava lá. E, ainda por cima, falando com ela.

Ela acenou positivamente depois de um tempo.

Takuya se levantou e colocou as mãos em volta da cintura dela para puxá–la consigo. O contato era meramente amistoso, nenhum sentido maior incluído implicitamente. Provavelmente era mais fácil puxá–la pela cintura do que pelos braços.

Tomoyo mal tinha forças para se manter em pé, que diria para filosofar sobre o aparecimento dele ali.

A morena estava pálida demais e sua cabeça doía vertiginosamente. Não acreditava que poderia fazer algum esforço maior do que simplesmente se manter de pé.

– Eu estava passando de carro com a Isuzu e vimos você entrando aqui... – ele a segurava com uma de suas mãos passada em torno da cintura dela, e a outra, estava apoiando seu ombro. – Achei estranho o modo como você estava... pensei que estivesse com problemas e vim te procurar.

Se ela não estivesse tão limitada, teria chorado de novo. E continuado assim por mais tempo.

A chuva estava mais fraca, mas continuava lá.

– Tomoyo, o que você está sentindo, exatamente? – ele perguntou, tirando–a de seus pensamentos.

– Não sei direito... – ela fez um esforço tremendo para falar. – A cabeça dói muito, ao mesmo tempo em que está leve... – a voz não passou de um sussurro.

– Você comeu alguma coisa antes de vir para cá?

– Só um pouco no café da manhã.

– A última vez que você comeu foi de manhã? – ele perguntou perplexo, a voz subindo algumas oitavas, como um pai censurando um filho.

– Sim...

– E ainda tomou toda essa chuva... – ele comentou consigo mesmo.

Eles pararam no meio do caminho. Takuya fez com que ela se sentasse no banco de pedra que havia ali.

Tomoyo sentia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento e que não poderia fazer nada para mudar isso.

Ele sentou–se ao lado dela, pegou o celular e discou um número.

Tomoyo não prestou atenção à conversa dele, estava mais preocupada em manter a consciência.

Por mais que quisesse ficar sozinha, ou tentar dirigir para a casa, não se encontrava em condições para isso.

– Vamos. Já liguei para a Isuzu e ela estará na entrada do parque, esperando por nós.

Ele se levantou, mas a morena estava mole e não parecia que se levantaria tão cedo.

– Estamos quase lá, Tomoyo, não desista.

Ele a ajudou a se levantar mais uma vez.

Talvez se ela simplesmente se deixasse desmaiar fosse tudo mais fácil. E quem sabe quando ela acordasse, perceberia que tudo isso passara apenas de um pesadelo?

Acreditando nisso, ela parou de lutar para manter a consciência e deixou–se levar. Literalmente. Seria covarde, sim, a ponto de fugir de todos os problemas e apagar a mente por um tempo.

Takuya conseguiu segurá–la antes que seu corpo inerte tocasse o chão.

E, tomando–a nos braços, ele a levou para a entrada do parque.

Isuzu já esperava ali. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela viu Tomoyo pálida nos braços de Takuya. Olhando daquele ângulo, ela parecia sem vida.

Isuzu desceu do carro e abriu a porta traseira, logo em seguida dando espaço para o namorado colocar Tomoyo deitada no banco.

– Eu vou atrás com ela – Isuzu disse.

Entrou no carro e colocou a cabeça da amiga em seu colo, molhando sua própria calça com os cachos (quase lisos) encharcados de Tomoyo.

– Ela disse o que aconteceu? – Isuzu perguntou a Takuya quando este colocava o cinto de segurança e dava a partida no carro.

– Não – o tom dele era sério demais. – Mas ela não tinha forças nem mesmo para andar.

Isuzu lançou um olhar de pena à amiga inconsciente.

– Vamos levá–la para a nossa casa e cuidar dela. Acredito que a mãe dela não ficaria feliz em encontrá–la desse jeito – ele concluiu.

Isuzu concordou, meneando a cabeça.

– Vou dar um banho nela quando chegarmos. Ela está gelada demais – completou a amiga.

– Sim, faça isso. E teremos que dar algo para ela comer também... – ele fez uma pausa. – A última coisa que ela comeu foi no café da manhã.

Isuzu acariciou os cabelos molhados da amiga carinhosamente.

– Para ela estar nesse estado, alguma coisa muito ruim deve ter acontecido – ela disse por fim.

Os namorados continuaram em silêncio pelo resto do caminho.

––x––

Tomoyo acordou ainda com uma dor de cabeça horrível. Remexeu–se, tentando achar uma posição diferente. Os raios de sol que passavam pela cortina fizeram com que ela despertasse, mas ela ainda não abrira os olhos. Percebeu que estava deitada numa cama confortável.

A partir daí, ela sentiu que as coisas estavam erradas.

Abrindo os olhos, ela focalizou o quarto. Mas não era o seu quarto. Nem nenhum que ela pudesse reconhecer.

Podia sentir os olhos ainda mais inchados do que antes e ficou lá deitada, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

Olhou para as roupas que estava vestindo: uma blusa de moletom marrom que fazia conjunto com uma calça da mesma cor. Seus cabelos estavam secos e, apesar de muito estranho, cheirosos.

Não estava mais molhada... estava seca e aquecida.

Uma batida na porta foi ouvida e esta foi aberta, revelando uma risonha Isuzu trazendo uma bandeja de comida na mão.

– Como se sente? – ela perguntou, sorrindo.

– Péssima – Tomoyo respondeu, um pouco rouca. Sua garganta doeu assim que as palavras saíram.

Tentou sentar, mas achou que ainda era algo impossível para se fazer.

– Não se esforce tanto – Isuzu apressou–se a dizer.

Ela sentou–se na cama, ao lado de Tomoyo.

– Você precisa comer – ela informou colocando a bandeja no colo da amiga.

– Eu não estou com fome – Tomoyo respondeu.

– Mesmo assim – Isuzu insistiu, séria.

Fazendo uma careta de desaprovação, Tomoyo pegou os hashis e começou a comer.

– Assim que eu gosto! – ela exclamou, feliz.

Depois que Tomoyo já tinha sido alimentada, Isuzu ficou séria novamente e resolveu colocar tudo em pratos limpos.

– O que aconteceu ontem, Tomoyo?

Ela não sabia se estava pronta para contar o que tinha acontecido. E Isuzu nem sabia da história inteira.

– É uma longa história – admitiu Tomoyo, pensativa.

– Estou sem pressa – respondeu Isuzu.

– Antes de eu contar, porém, posso ligar para minha mãe e avisar que estou aqui? Ela deve estar preocupada...

– Liguei para ela ontem à noite – informou Isuzu. Ao ver os olhos da amiga se arregalarem, ela completou rápido. – Disse que você ia dormir aqui e que te levaríamos de volta para a casa hoje, depois do trabalho.

Mas Tomoyo não desfez a expressão de preocupação.

– O trabalho! – ela exclamou, levantando–se rapidamente.

– Acalme–se! – Isuzu a empurrou de volta para a cama. – Também já cuidei disso. Disse a eles que você não estava bem e que eu teria que viajar urgentemente e eles nos deram o dia de folga.

Tomoyo suspirou aliviada.

– E antes que você possa surtar com o carro também, já cuidamos disso. Takuya o levou de volta para a sua casa ontem, antes da sua mãe chegar.

A morena assentiu.

– Onde está o Takuya?

– Ele foi trabalhar – Isuzu reportou. – Mas eu não quero mais que você fuja do assunto! Me conta o que aconteceu ontem...

Tomoyo olhou para ela como se estivesse pesando os prós e contras de contar a história toda para ela.

– Está bem – ela resolveu ao perceber que os prós eram mais numerosos que os contras.

E ela contou tudo, desde como se sentia antes de ir para Londres até os últimos minutos da noite passada.

– Entendi – Isuzu disse por fim. – Mas acho que você não devia se importar com o que essa tal de Kanna te falou.

Tomoyo concordou, embora soubesse que isso seria impossível.

– Eu sei... mas é mais fácil falar do que fazer... – ela ficou pensativa, como se estivesse se lembrando da noite anterior. – O que a Kanna falou não deveria parecer assim tão ruim... mas o jeito como ela colocou tudo, as palavras que ela usou bateram fundo.

– Ah, Tomoyo... – a amiga tinha um tom gentil, quase como se estivesse consolando a morena. – Não pensa mais nisso, não... As coisas vão se acertar.

– Agora me conta você uma coisa – a morena pediu após uma pequena pausa.

– O quê?

– Como eu vim parar na sua casa e como estava toda seca quando acordei.

– Ah, isso. Bom, você se lembra de que o Takuya te encontrou no parque, não é? – ela esperou e continuou depois de Tomoyo ter confirmado. – Aí você desmaiou e ele te trouxe para o carro. Daí nós decidimos que seria melhor te trazer para a nossa casa do que aparecer com você na frente da sua mãe. Não podíamos arriscar... não com você naquele estado. Depois eu te dei um banho e te vesti com uma roupa seca. Aí esperamos você acordar.

– Sinto muito ter dado trabalho – Tomoyo estava envergonhada.

– Você não deu trabalho nenhum... Não quero nem pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se não estivéssemos passando por ali àquela hora – ela refletiu. – Me promete que não vai fazer isso de novo.

– Está prometido.

– E também quero que me prometa que não vai deixar de comer por tanto tempo.

– Também está prometido – a morena revirou os olhos.

– Agora seja boazinha e fique aí. Pode assistir tevê, se quiser. Vou preparar o almoço.

– Tá bem! – ela disse contra a vontade. – Mas preciso avisar que não posso ficar muito tempo... tenho que arrumar as coisas lá em casa... uma amiga vem me visitar amanhã.

– Tudo bem, e já que você deveria estar trabalhando a essa hora, não precisa voltar para casa agora... tenho certeza de que sua mãe não vai se preocupar – ela disse enquanto se levantava e ia para a porta.

– Ok... e, Isuzu?

– Sim? – ela virou–se do lado de fora do quarto, já pronta para fechar a porta.

– Não conte isso para ninguém, por favor...

– Você nem precisava ter pedido – ela deu uma piscadela para Tomoyo. – Pode ficar o tempo que quiser e qualquer coisa, é só chamar.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si.

E Tomoyo estava mais uma vez sozinha. Ligou a tevê e ficou assistindo a um filme de comédia que estava passando.

––x––

As horas tinham se passado e Isuzu fizera companhia para ela durante um pouco desse tempo.

Tomoyo aproveitou para relaxar, sem pensar no que teria que encarar mais tarde ou no dia seguinte. Não estava com a mínima vontade de rever aquela conversa.

As duas tinham concluído a terceira revista seguida de palavras cruzadas quando a morena deu uma olhada no relógio.

– Acho que o meu turno termina em dois minutos.

– É mesmo... – Isuzu concluiu depois de seguir o olhar da amiga. – Mas precisamos esperar o Takuya voltar, já que é ele quem está com o carro.

Tomoyo acenou positivamente.

– Eu adorei passar a tarde com você! – Isuzu mudou de assunto repentinamente. – Mesmo que em circunstâncias inusitadas – ela adicionou e começou a rir.

– Sabe que eu também? – Tomoyo acompanhou a amiga. – E apesar do que todos falam, adoro palavras cruzadas. Acho que um pouco de cultura é adicionada em nossas vidas cada vez que a gente faz uma.

– Concordo! – Isuzu riu ainda mais, quase perdendo o fôlego. – Agora, venha comigo para darmos uma arrumada no seu visual facial.

Claramente confusa, Tomoyo seguiu a amiga até o banheiro. Lá Isuzu maquiou–a para disfarçar os olhos inchados.

Duas bolsas de gelo, vários corretivos e muito blush depois, as duas olharam para a janela quando um par de faróis apontou na rua.

Isuzu logo correu para a porta da sala, ansiosa pelo namorado.

Tomoyo foi logo atrás, mais devagar, porém.

"Provavelmente o Senhor aí de cima ainda não está satisfeito! Na Inglaterra tenho um casal de amigos noivos que se dão muito bem; e no Japão minha outra amiga também tem um namorado perfeito. Qual é o problema comigo?!", ela resmungava mentalmente.

Ela alcançou o casal na porta da sala.

– Pronta para ir para a casa? – Isuzu perguntou alegre, virando–se para ela.

– Sim... mas acho que não posso sair com essa roupa – Tomoyo lembrou–a.

– É verdade! Quase me esqueci! – Isuzu logo correu para o quarto, puxando a amiga para ir com ela.

A morena colocou o vestido branco, agora limpo e seco, e calçou as sandálias.

Logo que acabou, ela foi novamente puxada por Isuzu até que elas, juntamente com Takuya, estivessem no carro.

Menos de quinze minutos depois Tomoyo estava de volta à sua casa.

As luzes estavam acesas.

– Tô em casa – ela disse assim que adentrou a sala.

– Tomoyo? Pode vir aqui um pouco, por favor? – a voz de sua mãe parecia um pouco cautelosa. O que será que havia de errado?

A última pergunta feita por sua mente obteve a resposta subitamente, quando a morena se deparou com Hiro sentado à mesa da cozinha.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoO

**N/A: **Hello!

Kanna: quem diria que ela é má?? Mas esse é só o começo da maldade dela, ainda há muito veneno a ser destilado! Hahaha! Bom, vocês devem ter notado que as palavras da Kanna na locadora nem foram assim tão ruins, mas pegaram fundo na Tomoyo porque ela já estava meio abalada... Coitada!

E o Hiro não dá sossego, hein! Ele parece aqueles paparazzi que ficam perseguindo os famosos por todos os lados! Qual será que é a dele?

Agora, nem tudo na vida da Tomoyo dá errado, já que ela tem a Isuzu de amiga. A Mizu se inspirou em uma grande amiga dela para fazer essa personagem... a Kimi! E o fato da Isuzu e a Tomoyo fazerem revistas e mais revistas de palavras cruzadas não é só mera coincidência! Hehe!

Bom, pessoal, esperamos que tenham gostado desse capítulo e que deixem reviews! Até semana que vem!

Kissus,

Mizu e Kimi

_––x––_

_Respostas às reviews_

_––x––_

**Rocks: **Oii! Hahaha, seremos pessoas muito más, pois não diremos quem é o namorado da Sonomi... ainda! Concordamos com o fato do Hiro precisar de um psicólogo... ou talvez um psiquiatra seja melhor. Bom, aqui está o capítulo, esperamos que goste! Kissus!

**Bruna cm Yamashina: **Olá! Hahaha, quanto à sua suposição, não diremos nada! Sim, seremos pessoas mortalmente odiadas, nós sabemos, mas daqui a pouco você descobrirá! Esperamos ter matado um pouco mais da sua curiosidade com esse capítulo! Kissus!


	14. Capítulo XIII

OoOoO

**Canção Para Você**

––x––

_Capítulo XIII – Apenas bons inimigos_

OoOoO

Ele, que parecia atormentado, ficou alegre e aliviado assim que viu a jovem Daidouji parada à sua frente.

– O que...? Como...? Eu... – Tomoyo, com os olhos arregalados, gesticulava enquanto tentava escolher por qual pergunta iria começar.

– Filha, eu não sabia que você tinha um namorado – o tom de Sonomi era um tanto repreensivo, com uma ponta de decepção.

– E nem eu! – ela defendeu–se rapidamente, ainda em choque. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela apontou um dedo para Hiro, a raiva crescendo a cada palavra.

– Estava preocupado! – ele levantou–se e abraçou Tomoyo de um jeito íntimo, mesmo contra os protestos dela. – Eu liguei para você de noite, mas ninguém atendeu. Tentei o seu celular, mas você também não o atendeu!

– Você tem o meu celular? – ela perguntou perplexa, conseguindo enfim sair do abraço.

– Quando vim aqui e encontrei a casa vazia, quase enlouqueci! – ele continuava com o drama, ignorando a pergunta dela.

Aparentemente, tudo o que ele estava dizendo era verdade, mas como ter certeza? A morena sabia que ele era um ótimo fingidor. Revirou os olhos. Estava de saco cheio disso.

– Ah, então é assim? Você simplesmente fica me vigiando o tempo todo? E quando eu desapareço das suas vistas, você surta? – seu olhar destilava veneno. – Não preciso de babá! Já tenho idade suficiente para me cuidar! E TAMBÉM PARA ESCOLHER OS MEUS NAMORADOS! – ela estava gritando na última frase.

– Agora que vi que está tudo bem, fico mais tranqüilo – ele amenizou a expressão. Seus negros olhos tinham um ar de divertimento.

Ela perdeu a pouca paciência que lhe restava quando ele mais uma vez a ignorou.

– POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO CUIDA DA SUA MALDITA VIDA E ME DEIXA EM PAZ? – Tomoyo voou para cima dele, as mãos à frente do corpo, em forma de garras. – NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS TODO MUNDO QUERENDO CONTROLAR A MINHA VIDA!

Hiro facilmente segurou os pulsos dela, mantendo–os longe de seu corpo. Não foi difícil, já que ele era consideravelmente mais forte do que ela.

Sonomi percebeu que era hora de interceder pela sanidade de sua filha.

– Já chega! – ela disse alto o suficiente, mas sem gritar.

Hiro soltou os pulsos de Tomoyo, mas empurrou–a gentilmente para trás. Apesar de nunca admitir, aquela fúria assassina nos olhos da jovem o assustava.

Sonomi se colocou entre eles, com medo do próximo movimento da morena.

– Você, rapaz, vá para a sua casa. Se querem discutir a relação, façam isso amanhã e fora da minha casa.

Tomoyo percebeu o que a mãe havia dito, mas deixou passar essa. Sua concentração era toda para não começar a atirar facas contra aquele idiota.

Hiro obedeceu à ordem de Sonomi.

– Sim, senhora. Sinto muito por ter incomodado – ele foi formal. Formal demais.

E Sonomi foi até a sala abrir a porta para ele. Tomoyo permaneceu na cozinha, com os olhos fechados, tentando controlar a respiração.

Apenas a simples presença daquele homem a tirava do sério.

– Agora, podemos conversar direito – Sonomi estava de volta. – Pode, por favor, me contar o que está havendo?

– Nada. Não está acontecendo nada – a filha resumiu simplesmente, abrindo os olhos em seguida. – Esse... – ela procurou pelo melhor termo. – _infeliz_ fica me perseguindo e me azucrinando.

Sonomi estava surpresa com o vocabulário da filha. Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Quer dizer que ele não é seu namorado? – a mãe perguntou confusa.

– Deus me livre! – ela jogou as mãos para o alto. – E o pior de tudo é que eu não sei como ele me acha!

– Mas ele disse que era seu namorado... e pediu para entrar e esperar você chegar.

– E você deixou? – Tomoyo estava perplexa mais uma vez. – Mamãe, a senhora foi muito ingênua.

Mas Sonomi estava negando com a cabeça.

– Não. Ele realmente me convenceu de que vocês estavam juntos.

A jovem preferia nem saber o que ele tinha dito à mãe. O que quer que fosse a teria tirado do sério mais uma vez.

– Bom, não deixe que ele faça isso novamente, sim? – a morena massageou as têmporas.

– Pode deixar – Sonomi parecia confusa com o fato de os dois parecerem tão próximos. – Sabe, querida, eu provavelmente não deveria estar te contando isso, mas vocês dois me lembram de quando eu era mais jovem... – ela tinha um dedo no queixo e estava com o olhar perdido no tempo, relembrando.

– Lembrar de que, exatamente? – Tomoyo perguntou, já pressentindo o perigo.

– De quando seu pai e eu começamos a namorar... éramos como vocês dois, brigávamos o tempo todo. Mas tudo deu certo no final – ela terminou de falar e olhou para a filha.

Que a encarava de volta, de queixo caído. Era como se ela tivesse visto um fantasma.

– E se você desse uma chance a ele? Talvez fosse mais fácil para você esquecer aquele Eriol. E o Hiro parece ser uma pessoa tão... sensível. Ele parece amar você e querer te fazer feliz.

Se é que era possível, o queixo da morena caiu ainda mais. Não acreditava que estava ouvindo aquelas palavras de sua mãe.

– Sem chance. **Nunca** vai acontecer, mãe. Não enquanto eu estiver em minha plena sanidade mental.

– Bom, você é quem decide.

Tomoyo anuiu.

– Vou tomar banho e dormir – avisou.

– Certo... Durma bem, filha.

––x––

Às 11h em ponto Tomoyo já estava pronta e com a lista de músicas em mãos, apenas esperando os clientes chegarem.

Hiro estava posicionado, assim como os outros três músicos, atrás dela, só que a morena sequer olhava para ele. Ela queria que a conversa do dia anterior fosse apagada, que nunca tivesse existido.

Ela e Hiro, namorados?

"Há! Como se isso tivesse alguma chance de acontecer...", ela pensava.

Ela começou a cantar e tirou aqueles pensamentos da cabeça, pois precisava se concentrar totalmente nas letras.

O restaurante foi enchendo a cada minuto, aquele era claramente o dia mais movimentado.

Como sempre, Eriol e Kanna haviam chegado cedo... Até demais na opinião da morena.

Aquela era a primeira vez que ela se veria cara a cara com Kanna depois daquela noite fatídica na locadora.

Mesmo depois de conversar sobre isso com Isuzu, Tomoyo ainda não tinha certeza de que estava pronta para aquele encontro.

Para piorar um pouco a situação, a música seguinte a ser cantada pela jovem era a mesma que ela gravara para uma peça enquanto trabalhava no teatro em Londres.

Assim que a melodia começou a soar, várias lembranças foram trazidas à mente da jovem, tanto felizes quanto tristes.

Mas a que ficou mais marcada fora a do beijo com Eriol.

Ela começou a cantar e, como que por reflexo, olhou para aquele que povoava seus pensamentos.

Tomoyo não soube dizer o motivo, mas Eriol a estava encarando de volta. Em seus escuros olhos azuis ela viu o mesmo sentimento que da primeira vez que ele aparecera no restaurante: mágoa.

Lembrando–se das duras palavras de Kanna, a jovem rapidamente desviou o olhar, porém não mudou o tom com que cantava.

A música servira para distraí–la por alguns momentos. Assim que ela acabou, a banda fez uma pausa de dois minutos, apenas para um gole d'água e para respirar um pouco.

A maioria dos clientes aplaudiu de pé.

– Obrigada – ela disse em nome da banda. Sua voz não estava tremida como ela achou que estaria, estava calma.

Aparentemente sua máscara estava de volta.

O resto do dia fora tranqüilo para a morena... exceto pelas tentativas (frustradas) de Hiro de se aproximar dela.

––x––

Assim que o turno dela acabou, por volta da meia–noite, ela pegou carona com Takuya e Isuzu e foi para sua casa, extremamente ansiosa pela chegada de Sakura.

Sem vontade de jantar, Tomoyo entrou rapidamente e foi direto para o banheiro, tomar um bom banho.

Sonomi não dormiria em casa naquela noite. Ela tinha viajado com o namorado para visitar a família dele.

__

– Só vou fazer isso se você concordar – ela havia dito a Tomoyo.

– Pode ir, mãe... vou ficar bem.

– Sei que vai. Se precisar de alguma coisa, me liga! E eu volto correndo.

– Pode deixar. A Sakura e o Syaoran vão estar aqui, portanto não tem com o que se preocupar.

– E é só porque eles estão aqui que eu vou sair – ela piscou para a filha.

A jovem já estava trocada quando a campainha foi acionada.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela correu para a porta e, assim que a abriu, abraçou Sakura tão forte que essa quase não respirava.

– Oi, Tomoyo – ela disse, retribuindo o abraço, só que não com tanta força.

– Senti saudades – a morena revelou num tom choroso assim que desmanchou o abraço. Os olhos dela estavam baixos.

Sakura ficou alarmada com esse tom de voz. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido.

– Syaoran? – Sakura chamou, virando–se para o carro.

– Sim? – a voz saiu abafada de dentro do porta–malas. Ele estava descarregando a bagagem.

– Acha que pode tirar as coisas daí sozinho? – ela tinha um pouco de urgência na voz.

– Sem problemas – ele pareceu entendeu o que ela quis dizer.

– Estaremos no quarto da Tomoyo – a namorada informou.

– Pode deixar tudo na sala – a morena disse, tentando parecer alegre pela visita deles.

– Ok! – ele respondeu.

– Vamos, Tomoyo – Sakura andou com a amiga até o quarto dela, no andar de cima. Virou–se para Tomoyo. – Eu conheço esse olhar. O que aconteceu?

E Tomoyo passou a contar tudo a amiga. Desde a ida à locadora até o que acontecera naquele dia inteiro, incluindo o olhar de Eriol e a conversa que Sonomi tivera com ela sobre Hiro.

Sakura deu conselhos, praticamente os mesmos que Isuzu, e consolou a amiga.

Tomoyo não fazia questão de que ela comentasse ou a aconselhasse, apenas que a escutasse.

As duas ficaram um bom tempo conversando. A Kinomoto havia tirado algumas conclusões que não compartilhara com a amiga, achava que aquele não era um bom momento.

Descendo as escadas, as duas viram um impaciente e entediado Syaoran sentado no sofá da sala, encarando a tevê desligada à sua frente.

– Ah, desculpe! Vocês devem estar com fome – Tomoyo disse, de repente lembrando–se do propósito inicial da visita. – Venham comigo. Vou pegar uns sushis e um pouco do yakissoba que sobrou do almoço.

A morena observou os dois comerem em silêncio, escondendo suas perguntas e tristezas e estampando um sorriso caloroso, porém não verdadeiro, na face.

Ficou decidido que Sakura dormiria num colchão no chão ao lado da cama de Tomoyo, no quarto dela; enquanto que Syaoran ficaria com a cama de casal de Sonomi.

Tomoyo se sentia mal de roubar Sakura por aquela noite, separando–a de seu companheiro, mas o medo da solidão falou mais alto.

Incrivelmente, Syaoran pareceu não ter problemas com isso, como se Sakura o tivesse avisado de que isso poderia acontecer.

Cansado da viagem, Li dormiu rápido, assim como sua noiva. Ambos com expressões relaxadas nos rostos.

Tomoyo, porém, ficou acordada por várias horas e, quando finalmente conseguiu dormir, teve um pesadelo.

Em seus sonhos ela estava no altar de uma igreja, toda decorada e com muitas pessoas sentadas nos bancos. Depois de dar uma olhada melhor, ela se viu vestida de branco.

Aquele era o seu casamento.

Eriol estava ali ao seu lado, segurando sua mão enquanto lhe lançava um sorriso doce e apaixonado.

– Aceito – ela o ouviu responder.

Depois, todos estavam olhando para ela, como se esperassem ansiosos por sua resposta.

– Sim – ela se ouviu dizer.

E então, todos os convidados ficaram felizes e aplaudiram, parecendo... aliviados?

Ela estranhou essa emoção nos olhos deles.

Quando voltou–se para o seu então marido, ela paralisou de choque.

Não era mais Eriol quem estava de mãos dadas com ela, mas Hiro.

E ele estava se aproximando, muito provavelmente em resposta ao que o padre já tinha dito.

– Pode beijar a noiva.

Entrando em pânico, ela quis lutar contra a aproximação dele, mas seu corpo não respondia. Pelo contrário, o corpo dela se movia em direção ao dele, recusando–se a obedecer ao que a própria mente gritava.

Depois, a visão mudou. Ela já não estava mais na igreja, mas em uma casa modesta, aparentemente longe de toda a sua família.

Depois, olhando à sua volta, ela viu duas crianças correndo. E aquelas crianças se pareciam muito com Hiro... embora tivessem os mesmos cachos que ela tinha.

Horrorizada mais uma vez, ela percebeu que aqueles eram seus filhos.

– Oi, amor – Hiro entrou pela porta e caminhou até ela para cumprimentá–la.

Ela não respondeu, mas seu corpo mais uma vez aproximou–se do dele e correspondeu ao beijo que ele lhe dava.

– E como vai o nosso sétimo pequenino? – ele perguntou acariciando o ventre de Tomoyo.

"Sétimo??", ela quase gritou mentalmente.

––x––

Respirando com alguma dificuldade, Tomoyo acordou e sentou–se subitamente na cama. Estava suando horrores. Pelo menos não tinha acordado a amiga.

"Só um pesadelo...", ela acalmou–se, embora seu coração continuasse acelerado.

Depois de uma olhada no relógio, ela constatou serem 4h59. O dia ainda nem estava claro.

Respirou fundo até que o desespero passasse e, não conseguindo dormir novamente, levantou–se e lavou o rosto.

A imagem que a encarava de volta era pálida e triste e escuras olheiras podiam ser facilmente encontradas sob seus olhos.

Ia ligar o chuveiro, mas este fazia muito barulho, o que acordaria todos na casa. Resolveu então abrir as torneiras da banheira.

Enquanto esperava que esta enchesse, ela voltou para a cama e a arrumou. Depois, escolheu a roupa daquele dia e pegou um livro, rumando de volta para a banheira.

Ficou lendo o livro e, à medida que o dia ia clareando, ironicamente ela ia ficando com mais sono ainda.

Deixando o livro de lado, a morena adormeceu.

Seu sono só durou duas horas, pois como tinha um sono muito leve, ela acordou com o barulho da porta do banheiro sendo aberta por Sakura.

– Bom dia – ela estava alegre. – Achei que você estava aqui por tempo demais, então resolvi ver se está tudo bem.

– Sim – a Daidouji respondeu, tentando, em vão, fingir estar de bom humor. – Já vou sair.

– Tudo bem – ela ia fechando a porta, mas lembrou–se de alguma coisa. – Sua mãe vai demorar a voltar. Ela ligou e avisou que foi aceita no banco e que, assim que chegasse na cidade, iria para lá.

– Que bom – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu murmurar.

– Te esperamos lá embaixo para o café.

– Uhum – Tomoyo foi monossilábica mais uma vez.

Tinha ficado mais uns minutos na banheira. Depois, desceu para o café.

"Era melhor nem ter descido...", ela concluiu revirando os olhos assim que avistou Sakura e Syaoran na cozinha, aos beijos.

Só podia ser castigo divino, mesmo.

Como sempre, sua mãe já tinha deixado o café pronto na noite anterior, apenas para eles se servirem de manhã.

Tomoyo rapidamente fez o prato e sentou–se na mesa, em silêncio.

– Bom dia, Tomoyo – Syaoran cumprimentou feliz, fazendo o mesmo caminho que ela.

A morena apenas respondeu com um murmúrio.

– Credo, o que aconteceu pra você estar com esse péssimo humor? – ele perguntou divertido arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Um pesadelo.

– Você não me contou dele. O que pode ter sido de tão ruim? – Sakura quis saber.

– Hiro e eu tínhamos casado e eu tive sete filhos com ele.

– Ah. Isso explica tudo – Syaoran disse, rindo.

A morena revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

Quando tinha acabado de comer, por volta das 8h, ela subiu para escovar os dentes e tentar dar uma melhorada no visual.

"Certo... sei que eu não devia estar mal humorada, mas aquele sonho me pegou totalmente desprevenida", ela refletiu. "Acho que terei que tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça e voltar totalmente bem humorada lá para baixo, afinal de contas, eles estão aqui apenas para me ver... e também alguns amigos nossos...".

E com esse pensamento, ela pôs a velha máscara no rosto, desceu as escadas convicta e foi para a cozinha, abrindo um enorme, muito embora falso, sorriso.

– Bom, prontos para dar uma volta por Tomoeda? – ela perguntou, animada.

– Nossa, ela troca de humor tão rápido quanto troca de roupa – Syaoran cochichou para a namorada, levando uma cotovelada como resposta.

– Claro! – Sakura acompanhou o novo humor da amiga. – Eu já até combinei os planos com a Rika e a Naoko.

– Você não perde uma! Sempre muito organizada – comentou Tomoyo.

– Pois é... elas vão nos encontrar para almoçar por volta das 13h, naquele restaurante... – ela ficou pensativa. – Como é mesmo o nome do restaurante, Syaoran?

– Hum... – ele assumiu a mesma expressão da namorada. – Restaurante Clow, não era?

A menção do nome fez com que um bipe soasse na cabeça de Tomoyo.

– Tem certeza de que esse era o nome do restaurante? – ela perguntou alarmada.

– Sim, é isso mesmo – confirmou Sakura, lembrando–se.

Tomoyo quase teve uma parada cardíaca.

– Mas esse é o restaurante onde eu trabalho... – ela disse com a voz fraca.

– Aham – Sakura concordou. – Eu sei. Por isso mesmo eu marquei lá... achei que seria uma idéia interessante – ela lançou um olhar confuso à amiga. – Mas se você não gosta da idéia, posso mudar.

– Não, não tem problema – a morena mentiu. – Se me dão licença, preciso fazer uma ligação rápida – ela encaminhou–se para a sala.

– Tomoyo, se importa se eu for tomar um banho? – Sakura perguntou.

– Não, fique à vontade! – ela gritou da sala. – É a torneira esquerda que você precisa abrir!

– Entendi.

Na sala, Tomoyo discou rapidamente o número do celular de Isuzu.

_– Alô?_ – ela atendeu.

– Oi, Isuzu, é a Tomoyo.

_– Oi, Tomoyo, como estão as coisas?_

– Muito bem... Isuzu, você já tem a lista de reservas para hoje?

_– Hum..._ – ela deu uma pausa. Uma gaveta abrindo e fechando foi ouvida ao fundo. – _A do almoço já está completa, mas a do jantar ainda tem vaga. Por quê?_ – ela pareceu não entender. – _Você quer fazer uma reserva?_

– Não. Eu... – ela escolheu as palavras. – Será que você poderia ler para mim os nomes das pessoas que reservaram mesas para o almoço, por favor?

_– Tudo bem..._ – Isuzu, ainda sem entender, começou a ler. –_ Riza Nakamuro... Eileen Stewart... Machi Matsumoto... Sakura Kinomoto... Eriol Hiiragizawa..._ – e ela continuou lendo.

Mas Tomoyo parou de prestar atenção depois de ouvir o nome de Eriol.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoO

**N/A: **E aí, pessoal?

Nesse capítulo dá uma raivinha do Hiro, né? Ainda assim, mesmo que bem pouco, vemos que ele também é sensível e preocupado!

Quanto à coitada da Tomoyo, qual é a solução para seu dilema? Enfrentar logo a visão que ela tanto quer evitar para fazer Sakura feliz, ou proteger–se e desapontar a amiga? Ai ai, mal ela resolve um pepino e já tem outro pela frente...

Mas é isso aí. Esperamos que gostem desse capítulo, e não se esqueçam das reviews!

Kissus,

Mizu e Kimi

_––_x_––_

_Respostas às reviews_

_––_x_––_

**Bruna cm Yamashina: **Oii! Antes de responder à sua review, queríamos agradecer por estar sempre comentando sobre a história. Adoramos isso, portanto, muito obrigada! Agora, realmente, uma sorte a Tomoyo ter encontrado pessoas como o Takuya e a Isuzu! Eles são muito legais, mesmo. Já o Hiro... nesse capítulo prova–se novamente que ele não desiste de encher um pouco o saco. Vamos ver no que isso vai dar, né? Esperamos que goste! Kissus!


	15. Capítulo XIV

OoOoO

**Canção Para Você**

––x––

_Capítulo XIV – Lembranças_

OoOoO

– Obrigada, Isuzu – ela interrompeu a amiga. – Vou para o restaurante com uns amigos hoje, para almoçar. Acho que a gente se vê mais tarde.

__

– Ok... até lá! Beijo!

– Outro... – Tomoyo desligou o telefone.

Deixou–se cair no sofá e ficou pensativa mais uma vez. Ela já havia pensado em sair do emprego, mas agindo desse jeito, estaria dando a vitória a Kanna.

Fechou os punhos quando pensou nessa possibilidade.

Não! Ela nunca se daria por vencida! Não ia abrir mão de tudo quando estava começando a viver mais uma vez.

A campainha tocou.

A morena foi até a porta e a abriu.

Antes de sequer pensar ou raciocinar, a pessoa passou correndo por ela, entrando na casa. Se fosse um ladrão, Tomoyo estaria perdida.

Fechando a porta e virando–se, ela passou a desejar que realmente fosse um bandido e que ele tivesse uma arma em mãos e a matasse, porque ela viu Hiro parado na sala.

– Pode sair pelo mesmo lugar por onde você entrou – ela disse, inexplicavelmente calma, ao abrir a porta da sala mais uma vez e indicar a saída.

– Bom dia para você também, Tomoyo – ele cumprimentou alegre, sentando–se no sofá.

Sakura desceu as escadas e, parando perto da amiga, estranhou a expressão dela, que ainda apontava para fora. Virou–se e viu um homem sentado no sofá.

Syaoran rumou para a sala, assim que terminou de comer e encontrou Tomoyo de lado, falando com alguém no sofá. Sakura estava ao lado dela. Ele se aproximou tentando ver para quem elas olhavam.

– Eu **mandei** você sair – ela repetiu.

– Ah! Você deve ser a amiga da Tomoyo. Sou Hiro Yamato, muito prazer – ele se levantou e estendeu a mão a Sakura.

Syaoran andou, instintivamente, na direção de Sakura assim que o estranho ergueu–se. Pelo tom de Tomoyo, ele sabia que alguma coisa estava errada; e suas suspeitas só se confirmaram quando ele ouviu o nome do outro.

– Sakura Kinomoto – ela apertou a mão de Hiro enquanto sentia os braços do noivo fechando–se em torno de sua cintura.

Tomoyo contou até dez mentalmente. Depois suspirou enfurecida.

– Saia! Ou chamarei a polícia – ela ameaçou, cansada de ser ignorada e impedindo Hiro de se apresentar a Syaoran.

Hiro pareceu voltar a notá–la, mas Tomoyo preferiu que ele não o tivesse deito depois de escutar o que ele disse.

– Em quem você acha que a polícia acreditaria? Em você ou em mim?

E lá se foi a sua paciência, logo cedo.

Ela andou até ele e começou a empurrá–lo na direção da porta, sob os olhares atentos dos amigos que estavam lá.

Syaoran soltou Sakura e passou a vigiar Tomoyo atentamente. Tinha ouvido pouco sobre aquele homem, mas sabia que boa coisa ele não era. Se fosse o caso, ele ajudaria a amiga a socá–lo ou o que quer que ela quisesse fazer com ele.

Hiro se surpreendeu com a repentina demonstração de força daquela criatura que ele julgava ser muito fraca.

Tanto, que chegou a se mover alguns centímetros.

Depois, ele aproveitou a proximidade com a jovem e, enlaçando sua cintura, puxou–a para perto de si.

Foi Tomoyo quem foi pega de surpresa dessa vez.

– Ei! Não me olhe com essa cara! Foi você quem pediu por isso! – ele defendeu–se rindo.

Porque tinha certeza de que era mais forte e mais rápido, além de mais esperto, o Li deu dois passos para perto de Tomoyo, pronto para defender a amiga contra aquele metido. Mas sua demonstração de força teria de esperar, pois a morena se livrara do brutamontes sozinha.

Lembrando–se do dia em que conheceu aquele _ser_, Tomoyo fez como na primeira vez: deu–lhe um pisão no pé.

Hiro odiou–se mentalmente por ter esquecido que essa era uma das táticas daquela a quem tanto admirava. Precisou soltá–la.

A Daidouji aproveitou a distração dele e conseguiu empurrá–lo porta afora, fechando–a com um barulho estridente logo depois e trancando–a.

– E COITADO DE QUEM ABRIR ESSA MALDITA PORTA! – ela gritou para Hiro ouvir do lado de fora.

– Sinto muito, Tomoyo. Não sabia que ele era tão grudento – Sakura consolou a amiga.

– Podemos ir logo? Assim não preciso aturar uma possível ameaça. Vamos sair pela porta dos fundos.

– Claro! – ela virou–se para Syaoran. – Você está pronto?

– Sim, já podemos ir – ele respondeu.

––x––

Como ainda era cedo, os três entraram no carro e, com Syaoran dirigindo, deram um passeio por Tomoeda.

– Eu estava com saudades dessa cidadezinha – Sakura confessou.

Eles pararam o carro no estacionamento do parque da cidade.

– O Parque Rei Pingüim! – Syaoran lembrou–se.

– Aham – Tomoyo estava feliz. Gostava muito de relembrar a infância.

– Foi aqui que tivemos nosso primeiro encontro – Sakura dirigiu–se ao noivo, sonhadoramente.

– Muitos fatos da nossa infância aconteceram aqui – Tomoyo lembrou–os.

– Eu adorava a vista dessa ponte! – Sakura continuava com o tom sonhador enquanto andava por uma ponte sobre o rio que cortava a cidade.

– Você passava por aqui para ir à escola – Syaoran disse para a noiva. – De patins – ele completou mais baixo.

– Sim... todos os dias, praticamente – a Kinomoto concordou parando de andar. Ela debruçou–se sobre o parapeito da ponte e passou a mão nele.

Syaoran repetiu o gesto da noiva.

– Tivemos ótimos momentos aqui. Aliás, não foi exatamente sobre essa ponte que decidimos namorar? – ele perguntou a Sakura enlaçando sua mão na dela carinhosamente.

– Isso mesmo... – ela retribuiu. – E também foi nesse parque que decidimos que realmente nos mudaríamos para Londres – o tom dela mudara. Lágrimas eram encontradas em seus olhos verdes, embora ela ainda sorrisse.

Tomoyo apenas ficara olhando de fora. Não queria destruir a mágica presente naquela enxurrada de lembranças.

Um pouco mais longe do casal, ela revivia as próprias memórias.

Fora naquele parque que ela dera a última volta com seu pai. E era aquele lugar tão lindo e calmo que ela procurara tantas vezes quando se sentiu sozinha ou triste pela perda de seu pai.

Praticamente nada mudara por lá, apenas as pessoas... e os sentimentos que elas tinham quando iam para lá.

Ao olhar em volta, ela identificava todos os tipos de sentimento presentes num lugar só. Realmente, aquele parque tinha uma história e tanto.

– Ainda não sei quando consegui reunir coragem para decidir que um dia deixaria esse lugar – Sakura murmurou chorosa. Syaoran a abraçou, confortando–a.

Tomoyo não sabia essa resposta, mas se alguém lhe perguntasse como ela conseguira coragem para deixar aquela cidade, ela saberia muito bem.

No passado ela não pensaria duas vezes antes de trocar a vida infeliz que levava por qualquer outra coisa. Agora, porém, era diferente: ela tinha uma mãe que a amava e novos ótimos amigos.

Mas uma parte de seu coração continuava faltando em ambos os casos.

Ainda estava triste, isso era inegável; só que dessa vez esse sentimento era menor e, por mais que ela não admitisse, a viagem a Londres a fizera mais feliz. Não totalmente, mas um pouco mais.

O trio andou pelo resto do parque e, de volta ao carro, visitaram outros pontos da cidade.

––x––

Finalmente era hora do almoço e eles estavam a caminho do restaurante.

"Meu destino está, sem dúvida nenhuma, ligado a esse restaurante", Tomoyo pensou. "Tudo o que acontece por aqui acaba no Clow".

– Olá, Tomoyo! Tudo bom? – Isuzu a cumprimentou assim que a morena adentrou o local.

– Tudo, e você? – ela retribuiu.

– Também.

– Estes são Sakura e Syaoran, amigos de infância – ela apontou para cada um deles separadamente. – Essa é Isuzu, amiga recente, mas que eu pareço conhecer a algum tempo – ela tinha se virado para o casal.

Os três apresentados apertaram as mãos.

– Sua mesa é aquela ali, a segunda à esquerda – Isuzu informou mostrando a direção.

– Obrigada – Tomoyo agradeceu.

– Sua amiga Rika já está lá, esperando – ela completou.

– Faz tempo que ela chegou? – Sakura quis saber.

– Não muito... uns dez minutos eu diria.

Os três caminharam até a mesa e cumprimentaram Rika, cada um demorando um certo tempo em tal ação.

– Sempre pontual – Syaoran disse à amiga.

– Não posso evitar – Rika sorriu amarelo.

As outras duas garotas riram com o comentário dela.

– Tomoyo, você não quer ligar para a Naoko? – Rika sugeriu. – Ela tem o péssimo hábito de se esquecer de alguns compromissos.

– Tudo bem – a morena concordou. Depois ela parou por um instante, pensativa. – Por que a Sakura não faz isso? Assim, se ela tiver esquecido, uma Sakura brava pode fazê–la se lembrar rapidinho!

– Gostei... – a Kinomoto comentou. – Vamos ver no que dá! – ela sorriu brincalhona, pegou o celular e começou a procurar o telefone da amiga.

O telefone chamou sete vezes até alguém atender.

– Pois não? – era uma voz grave, de homem.

– Ahn... Este é o telefone da Naoko? – Sakura perguntou incerta.

– É, sim.

– ...

Sakura esperava que ele entregasse o aparelho a Naoko, mas quando ele não o fez, ela tornou a falar.

– Posso falar com ela, por favor?

– Da parte de quem?

Uma voz foi ouvida ao fundo. E depois, um barulho de alguma coisa sendo derrubada no chão. A julgar pela altura do som, o próprio telefone era o que havia caído.

– Já falei para não fazer isso! – Naoko censurava o homem em meio a risadas. – Alô?

– Senhorita Yanagisawa! – Sakura fingia estar brava. – Onde a senhorita está?

– ... – a linha ficara muda por algum tempo.

– Naoko! – Sakura falara mais alto.

– Q–quem é? – Naoko estava assustada.

– Sakura Kinomoto.

– Sakura? – ela ainda processava as informações. – AI MEU DEUS! – ela gritou ao bocal do celular assim que lembrou.

– Francamente, Naoko, eu esperava que você tivesse mais consideração por uma velha amiga do que por um _cara_ qualquer que apareceu de repente.

– Desculpa, Sakura! Eu esqueci completamente! – Naoko pegava suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão do quarto enquanto se desculpava.

– Sei – Sakura fingia descrença.

– Ai... Sinto muito mesmo! Onde vocês estão? – ela correu para o banheiro e passou a se vestir com uma mão só.

– No Clow.

– Certo. Peçam um Donburi**¹** para mim e me dêem dez minutos que eu chego!

– Está bem – Sakura segurava a risada, tal como todos os outros presentes faziam.

As duas desligaram os telefones.

– Nossa, você quase a matou do coração – comentou Rika.

– É, mas isso é para ela aprender a dar mais valor à amizade do que ao sex... – a Kinomoto se interrompeu. Limpou a garganta e escolheu melhor as palavras antes de continuar. – ...do que a um rapaz.

– Bem típico dela – Tomoyo ponderou em meio a gargalhadas.

– O que ela disse, afinal? – Syaoran queria saber.

– Que é para fazermos nossos pedidos e pedir um Donburi para ela – Sakura informou.

– Ah... então ela vem? – Rika perguntou.

– Estará aqui em dez... – Sakura consultou o relógio. – ...nove minutos.

– Também! Depois dessa, nem que ela tivesse que vir de carona na traseira de um caminhão! – Syaoran comentou rindo.

As garotas acompanharam o humor do rapaz.

Embora não demonstrasse, Tomoyo não deixara de notar a ausência de Eriol e Kanna no restaurante.

"Estranho... O nome deles estava na lista de hoje...", ela pensou.

O que será que tinha acontecido?

––x––

– Nossa, foi ótimo poder rever vocês! – Rika abraçou Sakura.

– Nós também ficamos felizes em poder matar a saudade – Syaoran revelou depois de abraçar Naoko.

– Precisamos fazer isso mais vezes... – Sakura ponderou.

– E eu prometo que da próxima vez não vou esquecer! – Naoko disse.

– Então até mais! – o casal se despediu das amigas e, juntamente com Tomoyo, rumaram para o carro a fim de ir para a festa em Odawara.

Os três começaram a seguir viagem.

– Qual é o problema, Tomoyo? – Sakura perguntou enquanto a olhava pelo retrovisor interno.

– Não tem problema nenhum – ela disse esboçando um sorriso.

– Eu te conheço bem... e você não disse nada desde que a gente saiu do restaurante.

– É que eu continuo meio sem graça de ter que ir ao aniversário do seu amigo – ela revelou sem encarar a Kinomoto.

– Relaxa, Tomoyo! – Syaoran entrou na conversa. Ele tentava animar a morena. – Ele nem vai ligar.

Tomoyo continuou incerta. Aquela festa não lhe cheirava bem.

––x––

Duas horas e meia depois, os três haviam finalmente passado o portal que dizia o nome da cidade. Eram seis da tarde.

– Ah! Chegamos finalmente! – Sakura exclamava enquanto Syaoran estacionava na rua do prédio.

– Onde é a festa? – Tomoyo perguntou.

– Na cobertura dele – Sakura revelou.

"Cobertura?? Ah meu Deus! Ele é rico... e eu nem comprei um presente tão bom assim!", pensou a morena. "Não sei se tenho coragem de encarar uma festa na cobertura... da última vez em que fiz isso deu tudo errado...", ela relembrou o baile de Sakura e Syaoran e a insegurança bateu mais uma vez.

Os três desceram do carro e passaram a andar rumo ao tal prédio.

Syaoran vestia uma calça social preta com uma camisa esporte azul–clara de mangas curtas e sapatos pretos. Sua noiva usava um vestido preto de mangas curtas que ia até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos e calçava sandálias vermelhas de salto alto que combinavam com os detalhes na mesma cor de seu vestido. Seu cabelo estava solto.

Tomoyo estava com uma blusa regata verde, calça jeans escura e sapatos de bico fino e salto alto da mesma cor de sua blusa. O cabelo da morena estava solto e ondulado, ao invés do cacheado usual.

Depois de pegar os dois presentes no porta–malas do carro, eles foram até a portaria e Syaoran os identificou.

– Syaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto e Tomoyo Daidouji. Vamos à cobertura de Eriol Hiiragizawa.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoO

**N/A: **Oii!

Acho que nem precisamos comentar sobre esse capítulo... ele fala por si só! Hahaha! Então o amigo aniversariante da Sakura e do Syaoran era o Eriol. Mais uma vez a Tomoyo deve ter se perguntado "E agora?"...

Se fosse com vocês, o que fariam? Nós, francamente, não saberíamos se entrávamos na festa ou se simplesmente viraríamos as costas e iríamos embora.

O jeito é esperar pelo próximo capítulo para descobrir! Não se esqueçam das reviews!

Kissus,

Mizu e Kimi

**1.** Donburi: é um prato japonês, que consiste em uma taça de arroz cozido com coberturas temperadas.

––x––

_Respostas às reviews_

––x––

**Bruna cm Yamashina:** Oii! Muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios! É ótimo saber que alguém está gostando do nosso trabalho! Pois é... o Hiro não é o namorado da Sonomi... mas também não é o da Tomoyo! Se o pesadelo que ela teve realmente for acontecer, então a Tomoyo pode perder as esperanças, pois estará condenada a viver no inferno. Então, o encontro entre Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol e Kanna pegaria fogo, mas ele não aconteceu! Esperamos não tê–la desapontado... e, se serve de consolo, também gostaríamos de saber quais seriam as reações de cada um deles. Continue acompanhando para obter possíveis respostas! Kissus!


	16. Capítulo XV

OoOoO

**Canção Para Você**

––x––

_Capítulo XV – Um abraço_

OoOoO

"ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA???", a morena gritou mentalmente. Várias emoções passaram por ela rapidamente.

O portão foi aberto, mas apenas duas pessoas entraram.

Ao invés de seguir os outros dois, Tomoyo deu meia–volta e passou a andar rumo ao carro.

Sakura saiu e foi atrás dela, deixando para trás um porteiro totalmente confuso e um Syaoran de expressão cansada.

– Já vi que vai demorar... – ele murmurou sem vontade ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava no único degrau ao lado da guarita, já dentro do condomínio.

– O que aconteceu? – o porteiro perguntou observando as duas jovens saírem.

– Ih... é uma longa história! Mas acho que elas vão voltar.

Sakura ainda ia atrás da amiga. Ela não iria desistir de colocar Tomoyo dentro da casa de Eriol naquela noite, ainda mais agora que estava tão perto.

– Espera, Tomoyo!

– Podem ir à festa, vou chamar um táxi e voltar para casa – ela estava brava com os amigos.

– Tomoyo! – Sakura precisou correr um pouco para alcançar a morena que andava a passos rápidos.

A Kinomoto entendia o comportamento da amiga, mas, assim como todo mundo, estava cansada de saber que Tomoyo amava o pianista e queria que os dois se acertassem logo.

"A Tomoyo é uma teimosa! Ah, mas nem que eu tenha que ficar a noite inteira aqui para convencê–la, eu vou conseguir! Ela vai entrar por aquela porta e vai encontrar o Eriol!", Sakura estava convicta. "E se dependesse de mim, os dois já saíam daqui casados hoje!".

– Mande os parabéns ao Eriol por mim – ela nem olhava para Sakura.

– Não! – Sakura segurou o braço dela e a impediu de continuar andando. Usou de sua força para fazer a amiga encará–la. – Você precisa vir com a gente!

– Por quê? – a pergunta pegou a Kinomoto de surpresa. – Por que fizeram isso? Por que simplesmente não me disseram que a festa era do Eriol? Aliás, antes de tudo, vocês nem deviam ter me convidado! Achei que podia confiar em vocês, mas pelo visto não posso! – ela estava profundamente magoada. Apenas pelo tom que usava e pelo olhar que ela tinha, Sakura pôde visualizar isso.

– Se a gente tivesse te contado que a festa era do Eriol, você viria? – ela desafiou.

– Claro que não!

– Então está explicado! – Sakura tentava convencer a amiga. – Tomoyo, qualquer um pode ver que você ainda gosta dele e que não está pronta para desistir disso.

– Eu... Não! Não é verdade! – ela sabia que amiga estava certa, mas não queria admitir.

– Nós duas sabemos que esse dia iria chegar, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Por que não dá uma chance a vocês dois? Quem sabe as coisas se acertem hoje? Você não teve chance de explicar a ele o que aconteceu depois do baile, não é? – Sakura continuou depois do aceno positivo da amiga. – Então! Aproveita e explica para ele.

– Ele não se importa – ela tinha passado a encarar os próprios pés. – Não existe mais um "nós" para ele – ela não ia chorar, mas continuava magoada. – E ele está com a Kanna agora... e nem esperou que eu desse qualquer explicação, simplesmente ficou com ela assim que eu voltei. Tenho quase certeza de que ele nunca terminou com ela de verdade.

Mesmo tendo dito as últimas palavras, a morena se sentiu mal. Ela não queria sentir ciúmes de Kanna, mas o ciúme é inevitável quando se ama alguém.

– Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ele não é assim. Ele não te enganaria, nem mentiria.

Sim, Tomoyo sabia que esse tipo de coisa não era do feitio de Eriol, mas queria uma desculpa para fugir dali. Fugir de tudo o que lhe causava dor.

Covarde. Era assim que a morena se sentia. Ao invés de enfrentar seus problemas de frente, como todo mundo deveria fazer, ela preferia fugir e ignorá–los.

– Eu não quero mais ter que encará–lo! – ela gritava em desabafo e seu olhar voltou a encarar o da amiga. – Ter que olhar para ele todos os dias e vê–lo acompanhado da Kanna! Estou cansada de chorar por ele, porque sei que ele não vai voltar! Nós não vamos voltar a sentir o que sentimos por uma noite um pelo outro! – os olhos da morena estavam molhados, mas ela se recusava a derramar uma lágrima sequer.

Tudo o que Sakura queria era abraçá–la e confortá–la, mas se fizesse isso, todo o seu plano iria por água abaixo. Ela tinha que se mostrar mais teimosa que Tomoyo e fazê–la enfrentar seus medos. Do contrário, a amiga nunca voltaria com Eriol e perderia a chance de ser feliz. Ela resolveu apelar.

– Vou te contar uma verdade – Sakura disse calma. – No baile, eu e Syaoran não te contamos que Eriol ia porque queríamos que fosse uma surpresa. Era para vocês se acertarem naquela noite e foi isso que aconteceu. Essa noite é para ser igual à noite do baile. Vocês precisam se acertar.

– Por que é tão importante para você que nos acertemos essa noite?

– Não é importante para mim, mas para vocês dois – Sakura sentia que Tomoyo estava começando a dar o braço a torcer e sorriu internamente. – Você realmente acha que Eriol está feliz com a Kanna? Eu tenho conversado com ele desde o baile e ele não é mais o mesmo. Quase nunca sorri, prefere ficar quieto em seu canto e até parou de compor melodias e de tocá–las.

– Ele... não está mais tocando? – a morena estava surpresa com aquilo.

"Nunca imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer um dia... Eriol não compor mais melodias... Mas, por quê?", por um breve momento ela deixou de lado suas inseguranças.

– Não. E ele só está com a Kanna porque ela não larga do pé dele e o fica seguindo por todos os lados. E mesmo assim, eles não voltaram a namorar, apenas saem juntos porque ele não tem escolha.

Tomoyo não tinha palavras. Aquelas informações haviam mexido com ela.

– Você superou a separação abrupta muito melhor do que ele, se quer saber. Você chorou e se desesperou, mas desabafou. Depois colocou um sorriso no rosto e decidiu que seguiria com a vida. Ele não – Tomoyo já estava convencida, mas queria saber o resto da história. – Eriol não chorou, nem se desesperou; ele não desabafou. Portanto, não conseguiu seguir com a vida e ficou parado no tempo. Me arrisco até a dizer que ficou esperando por você.

De repente ela se lembrou da primeira vez que o encontrara no restaurante.

_"– Espera – ela não sabia o que dizer agora. O pedido tinha escapado de seus lábios antes que ela pudesse conter._

_Ele parou de andar e olhou para ela._

_– Mais do que já esperei? – ele perguntou antes que ela tivesse tempo de formular qualquer outra frase. O inglês tinha uma expressão que beirava a mágoa."_

"Um lindo sorriso triste...", ele avaliou mentalmente.

– Pode deixar que entre – ele autorizou sem retribuir o sorriso dela, porém seus olhos ficaram cravados nos dela.

– Parabéns, Eriol! – Sakura foi a primeira a cumprimentá–lo quando os quatro já estavam do lado de dentro do apartamento. – Tudo de bom!

– Parabéns! – Syaoran trocou um aperto de mãos com ele, seguido de um abraço. – Esse presente é em nosso nome – ele enlaçou Sakura com uma mão e, com a outra, entregou o embrulho ao inglês.

– Obrigado – ele sorriu. Em seguida, Eriol olhou para Tomoyo, como se esperasse pela reação dela.

Antes, porém, ele foi surpreendido pela fala de Sakura.

– Com licença, Eriol, vamos beliscar alguma coisa porque estamos morrendo de fome! – Sakura mentiu e ela e o namorado saíram, deixando o casal a sós.

Tomoyo se aproximou dele timidamente. Ela realmente não sabia o que dizer naquele momento. Resolveu começar pelo mais óbvio.

– Feliz aniversário – ela chegou ao limite da aproximação e entregou o presente a ele. – É simples, mas espero que goste – ela completou ainda tímida.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Percebendo que estava deixando a jovem muito embaraçada, ele baixou os olhos para o presente e passou a abri–lo. Era uma camisa social branca, comum.

Tomoyo continuou olhando para Eriol enquanto ele abria o presente. Ela tinha cumprido a parte mais fácil que era entregar o presente. Agora, vinha a parte mais difícil.

Chegando ao máximo de sua coragem e no auge da timidez, ela decidiu que continuaria com o plano, que lhe daria um abraço.

– Eu posso... – ela se sentiu intimidada diante dos olhos azuis que voltaram a fitá–la no momento em que falou. Como ela sentira saudade de olhar fundo neles. – Posso te dar um abraço?

Ela falou de uma vez para não poder voltar atrás. Não importava o que ele respondesse, pelo menos ela havia tentado. Mas contrariando sua mente, que gritava para que ela fosse embora dali logo, ela queria abraçá–lo, confortá–lo.

– Claro – ele respondeu simplesmente sem desviar o olhar. Talvez para encorajá–la mais ainda, Eriol sorriu docemente.

Devagar, a morena cortou a distância que a separava dele e passou suas mãos sob os braços dele, repousando a cabeça em seu peito.

Ele correspondeu, passando seus braços em volta dos ombros da jovem e descansando a cabeça sobre a dela.

Tomoyo aspirou o perfume que ele usava. Ela se lembraria do cheiro para sempre. Era tão bom estar mais uma vez perto daquele que ela tanto amava.

"Mas que jamais poderia ter...", ela pensou dolorosamente.

Aparentemente Eriol também estava gostando da proximidade, já que ele não tomara a iniciativa de desfazer o abraço.

Eles tinham ficado assim por um tempo.

– Eriol? Pode vir aqui um minuto? – alguém gritou do meio da sala.

Os dois se separaram e Tomoyo sorriu mais uma vez antes de Eriol deixá–la sozinha e ir até aquele que o chamara.

"Acho que o abraço não foi uma idéia tão boa assim... eu não devia ter me aproximado dele agora que estava começando a esquecê–lo. Mas não posso negar que gostei...", a garota aproveitou aquele pouco tempo sozinha para tentar ordenar os pensamentos. "A Sakura estava certa, eu ainda não estou pronta para desistir dele, por mais que eu queira".

A morena decidiu dar uma volta pelo apartamento dele, buscando os aposentos que estivessem mais vazios.

Era hora de voltar à realidade. Ela não ficaria na festa por muito mais tempo, fora apenas para dar um abraço nele.

Então ela passou a procurar por Sakura e Syaoran, para avisá–los de que estava voltando para Tomoeda.

Durante sua procura, ela reparou no apartamento: era grande e muito bem arrumado, tal como a mansão que ele tinha na Inglaterra. As paredes eram ornamentadas com fotos, pinturas e até cifras.

Em uma das salas ela parou para admirar um quadro na parede. Ele era uma pintura abstrata, composta apenas de linha curvas, mas as cores que ela viu lá chamaram a sua atenção. Eram cores claras, que traziam uma certa calma ao ambiente lotado de gente.

– Não acredito que você teve a cara de pau de aparecer aqui – falou uma voz baixa e odiosa ao seu ouvido.

Tomoyo foi pega de surpresa, mas nem precisou se virar para saber que era Kanna quem estava falando com ela. Com seu vestido azul–piscina decotado em "V" até o umbigo, ela tinha um olhar ácido.

– Não preciso dar explicações sobre a minha vida – Tomoyo respondeu com frieza, ainda sem se virar.

– Quem te convidou? Como deixaram você entrar? – Kanna quis saber. – Ah, já sei, você invadiu. Vou chamar o segurança.

Ela já se preparava para sair, mas Tomoyo foi mais rápida.

– Não é necessário, o segurança sabe que estou aqui – ela finalmente se virou para encarar Kanna nos olhos. Tanto a voz da morena quanto o olhar dela eram desafiadores.

Kanna virou–se espantada e totalmente sem entender.

– O próprio Eriol autorizou a minha entrada – a morena sorriu usando ainda o mesmo tom dos olhos e da voz.

Os olhos de Kanna se arregalaram ainda mais.

– Como se atreve, sua vaca! – Kanna perdeu a paciência.

Sacou uma arma e apontou para a jovem, discretamente.

Era uma arma pequena e leve e estava encostada no abdômen de Tomoyo.

A jovem se surpreendeu com a falta de limites de Kanna.

– Agora, vamos dançar conforme a minha música – Kanna sorriu.

Ela fez Tomoyo se virar de costas para ela e, ainda com a arma encostada na jovem (dessa vez nas costas dela), passou a empurrar a morena por entre os convidados.

Do lado de fora da cobertura, elas subiram as escadas até chegar a uma laje que ficava sobre a cobertura.

Lá, ela empurrou Tomoyo, que caiu no chão. Ficou de pé a alguns metros da morena, ainda com a arma em punho.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo? QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É? – Kanna gritou.

Tomoyo estava realmente com medo de Kanna. Sem outras opções, ela resolveu jogar com o que sabia e tentar mexer com o psicológico da outra. Se levantou, para não demonstrar à outra que era inferior.

– Do que você tem medo, Kanna? – ela escolhia cada palavra com cuidado. – Honestamente, eu não entendo. Não é você quem está com o Eriol? Por que eu ainda represento uma ameaça?

– NÃO SE FAÇA DE ESTÚPIDA! VOCÊ SABE QUE ELE AINDA NÃO TE ESQUECEU – Kanna tinha puro ódio nos olhos.

– Ainda não me esqueceu? Ah... bom saber disso – Tomoyo sorriu. – Quer dizer que eu ainda tenho chance.

– CALA A BOCA! – o corpo de Kanna tremia. – Nós dois estávamos indo às mil maravilhas até você aparecer! – ela não gritava, mas ainda falava alto.

Tomoyo olhava para ela, mas não respondeu, por mais que soubesse que aquilo não era verdade. Preferiu deixá–la continuar a história.

– Mas, a partir de hoje, você não vai mais representar perigo algum, pois vou matá–la! – Kanna carregou a arma.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoO

**N/A: **Olááá!

Esse capítulo foi tenso do começo ao fim, hein? Pra quem achava que a Kanna já tinha feito todas as suas maldades... agora sim é que ela está agindo pra valer! Mas a Tomoyo está bem corajosa para lidar com ela. Então, é esperar para ver no que vai dar...

Bom, é isso aí! Esperamos que gostem do capítulo!

Kissus,

Mizu e Kimi

––x––

_Respostas às reviews_

––x––

**Trisha Nunes:** Oii! Nós é que agradecemos por acompanhar a história e comentar. Continuaremos postando, com certeza, e esperamos comentários seus! Kissus!

**Bruna cm Yamashina: **Hey! Respondendo às suas perguntas, sim, a festa é do Eriol! E, por esse capítulo, já deu pra sacar que a Kanna vai estar lá... e não muito feliz em ver a Tomoyo. Tadinha dela! Tomara que goste e continue lendo. Kissus!


	17. Capítulo XVI

OoOoO

**Canção Para Você**

––x––

_Capítulo XVI – Adeus inesperado_

OoOoO

– Me matar não vai mudar os sentimentos de Eriol por mim. E fazendo isso, você só vai afastá–lo ainda mais de você mesma.

– Bela tentativa – ela sorriu e se aproximou alguns centímetros da morena. – Mas não vai se safar dessa.

– Eu só tenho uma pergunta: pra que tudo isso?

– Pelo visto você é mais burra do que parece – Kanna suspirou e fez uma pausa. – O que nós fizemos com todos aqueles participantes que não conseguiram o número de pontos suficiente para ir a Londres?

Tomoyo não entendeu onde Kanna queria chegar.

– Nós os eliminamos! – ela revirou os olhos. – É o que acontece com todos os concorrentes – a arma foi novamente apontada para Tomoyo. – E adivinha só! É o que vai acontecer com você!

– Não faça isso, não estrague sua vida assim, Kanna – Tomoyo começou a achar que não tinha escapatória.

– Ah, antes de você partir para o inferno, deixe–me dizer algumas verdades – Kanna pareceu se lembrar de algo importante.

Tomoyo apenas esperou. Quanto mais tempo ela demorasse a matá–la, mais chances de sobreviver Tomoyo teria, pois alguém tinha que dar por falta de uma delas.

– Sabe aquele seu seqüestro? Aquele em que você foi trazida de volta para o Japão? Pois é, fui eu. Eu me uni aos seus tios e os ajudei, dando o seu endereço e permitindo a entrada deles no alojamento – Kanna estava feliz em ver que Tomoyo estava desolada com tal informação. – Veja bem, eu era boazinha porque ainda não queria te matar, apenas dei um jeito de tirar você do caminho.

Tomoyo lembrou–se do acontecido.

__

"– Não! Eu não quero voltar! NÃO... – lágrimas caíam por sua face enquanto ela se debatia e tentava, em vão, levantar–se. – Por favor... – a voz foi sumindo.

– Cale–se! – o tio ordenou. – Nós já estamos voltando."

– E depois, eu fui até o Eriol e inventei uma besteira qualquer, disse alguma coisa como você ter achado melhor voltar porque não queria ficar com ele porque ele não era bom o bastante e você estava apenas tentando se divertir, só que as coisas ficaram sérias demais. Mas aí, eu descobri que tudo estava ficando realmente sério, pois vocês tinham se beijado naquela porcaria de baile.

A morena não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

– Aí, sim, eu fiquei muito brava e pensei na possibilidade do Eriol ir atrás de você, e resolvi que precisava de um plano melhor. Descobri que ele não sabia onde você morava, mas eu sabia, então me fiz de boa amiga e o levei até lá, mais precisamente ao restaurante em que você trabalhava. Só que, obviamente, eu não podia apenas contar com a sorte, então contratei o Hiro.

Kanna se deliciou com a expressão de Tomoyo assim que mencionou o nome de Hiro.

__

"– Esqueci de me apresentar, sou Hiro Yamato – ele parou de andar abruptamente e, virando–se para ela, estendeu a mão."

– E o infeliz me saiu melhor que a encomenda! Eu fiz com que ele colasse em você, com que nunca a perdesse de vista, e foi o que ele fez. Naquela primeira noite em que você voltou do restaurante, Hiro foi até você e a beijou porque eu e Eriol estávamos num carro parados do outro lado da rua, observando. Ainda bem que ele não chegou a ver o tapa que você deu no Hiro.

__

"Hiro pegou Tomoyo no colo e com uma das mãos imobilizou as dela nas costas, enquanto segurava suas pernas com a outra mão.

Ainda surpresa com o movimento, ela não viu quando ele se aproximou e a beijou.

Ela resistiu, mas seus braços e pernas estavam presos. A opção, então, foi debater–se. Ela fez isso até conseguir soltar um dos braços e logo um estrondoso tapa foi ouvido."

– E na sua primeira folga, Hiro estava em sua casa de manhã porque eu o coloquei lá, pois sabia que Eriol queria conversar com você, então eu ordenei a Hiro que fizesse parecer com que você e ele tinham dormido juntos. E funcionou também! Quando Eriol tocou a campainha, um Hiro só de cueca abriu a porta.

__

"A campainha soou, e isso desviou os pensamentos assassinos da mente de Tomoyo.

Quando deu por si, Hiro já estava na sala, destrancando a porta.

Aquela era sua chance. Correu o mais rápido que pôde.

A porta não ficou aberta nem por um minuto. Hiro a fechou e a trancou novamente.

Antes, porém, de ele conseguir girar a chave no trinco, ela o empurrou, pegando–o de surpresa e conseguiu abrir a porta enquanto ele tentava manter o equilíbrio.

Abriu–a e só teve tempo de ver um carro preto arrancando. Os vidros eram da mesma cor, impedindo que a pessoa de dentro fosse vista."

– Aí teve aquele dia na locadora. Eu sabia que você estava indo para lá porque Hiro escutou você conversar com sua mãe e me avisou. Só que o inútil perdeu você de vista quando você deu aquele showzinho.

__

"– Filha, eu não sabia que você tinha um namorado – o tom de Sonomi era um tanto repreensivo, com uma ponta de decepção.

– E nem eu! – ela defendeu–se rapidamente, ainda em choque. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela apontou um dedo para Hiro, a raiva crescendo a cada palavra.

– Estava preocupado! – ele levantou–se e abraçou Tomoyo de um jeito íntimo, mesmo contra os protestos dela. – Eu liguei para você de noite, mas ninguém atendeu. Tentei o seu celular, mas você também não o atendeu!"

– Ah, você reparou que Eriol e eu sempre íamos jantar no Clow? – diante do aceno perturbado de Tomoyo ela continuou. – Era para confrontar vocês dois, para ele se lembrar sempre de que você não prestava e que o tinha abandonado sem nem explicar o porquê. A cada dia que passava ele nutria mais mágoa por você. Eu só precisava atingir o limite dele e fazê–lo esquecer de vez da sua existência. E eu finalmente consegui hoje no almoço. Eu o colocaria frente a frente com você mais uma vez, vendo você se divertir com a Sakura e suas outras amigas, mas ele mesmo me pediu que não o fizesse, queria que fôssemos comer em outro lugar – a essa altura, Kanna estava muito perto de Tomoyo.

A jovem morena deixou duas lágrimas escaparem. Ela nunca imaginou o quão longe Kanna iria.

– Eu controlei a situação o tempo todo – ela murmurou ao ouvido de Tomoyo. – E sabe o quê? – ela se afastou novamente e apontou a arma para a outra. – Gostei de brincar de Deus.

Kanna efetuou um disparo e Tomoyo, numa tentativa inútil de escapar, virou de costas, sendo atingida no ombro direito ao invés de no coração, onde Kanna havia mirado inicialmente. Ela se levantou, mas não tinha esperança de fugir.

– Melhor que eu tenha errado, mesmo. Ver você definhar aos poucos é mais interessante – o sorriso de Kanna era sádico. – Agora, seja uma boa menina e GRITE, IMPLORE PELA SUA VIDA MEDÍOCRE!

Outro tiro foi ouvido e Tomoyo apenas fechou os olhos.

– NÃÃO!!

Assim que os abriu, ela viu Hiro parado à sua frente, de costas para ela.

– Hiro? – a morena perguntou sem acreditar, com a voz fraca.

– Tomoyo... não podia deixar você morrer... – ele se virou para ela e tombou, mas a morena abriu os braços e o pegou, caindo sentada com ele.

A morena tinha colocado a cabeça dele em seu colo. Kanna preparava–se para dar outro tiro.

– O que você fez? – Tomoyo começou a chorar quando entendeu a situação. Hiro havia se jogado na frente e a bala o havia atingido.

Os convidados já tinham começado a subir as escadas e ver o que estava acontecendo. Eriol tinha sido o primeiro a chegar depois de Hiro.

Ele viu a situação em que Kanna, Tomoyo e Hiro se encontravam e sentiu seu coração apertado.

Syaoran correu até Kanna e tirou a arma das mãos dela, imobilizando–a em seguida. Outras três pessoas foram até Syaoran e o ajudaram a segurar Kanna.

– ME LARGA! EU PRECISO MATAR ESSA MALDITA! – Kanna gritou e se debateu, mas não conseguiu se soltar.

Sakura ligou para a ambulância e, logo depois, para a polícia.

– Eu te amo, Tomoyo... eu percebi quando você sumiu... na locadora... tive medo de perdê–la... – ele sorria fraco para ela e suas palavras eram verdadeiras. – Entrei nisso porque achei... que seria divertido... mas acabei me apaixonando de verdade...

– Ah, Hiro! – ela o abraçou desesperada. – Eu sinto muito!

Eriol e mais dois homens se aproximaram da morena no chão.

Ele ficou ao lado de Tomoyo, uma enorme expressão de dor no rosto. Os outros dois, que eram médicos, examinavam Hiro.

– Parece que a bala perfurou o pulmão – um deles disse.

– Não chore... apenas diga... que me perdoa... para que eu possa... morrer em paz... – Hiro pediu a Tomoyo.

– Não, você não vai morrer! – ela cochichou na tentativa de se convencer disso também.

– Por favor... diga!

– Não vai dar pra salvar – o outro médico revelou.

– Eu perdôo você... – ela viu Hiro sorrir para ela uma última vez.

– Estarei com você... sempre... te protegendo...

Hiro fechou os olhos e sua cabeça tombou para o lado.

Tomoyo o abraçou mais uma vez e chorou desesperadamente. Hiro havia se sacrificado por ela, havia morrido em seu lugar.

– Não!

– Vamos, Tomoyo – Eriol falou para ela. – Temos que cuidar de você agora.

Alguns outros convidados passaram a chorar também.

Os dois médicos tiraram a cabeça de Hiro do colo de Tomoyo e o deitaram no chão.

– Não! – ela repetiu tentando alcançá–lo.

Eriol segurou os braços de Tomoyo e a levantou do chão. Ela ainda estendia os braços para Hiro, mas Eriol era mais forte que ela e a arrastou pela escada abaixo.

– Tomoyo... – ele podia imaginar a dor dela.

– NÃO É JUSTO! – Tomoyo se debateu.

Eriol a abraçou forte e a fez se sentar no sofá.

– Você está ferida e precisa ficar aqui até a ambulância chegar.

Algumas pessoas também desceram, mas a maioria ficou lá em cima.

– Prefiro morrer! – Tomoyo murmurou.

– Não diga isso!

– NÃO POSSO VIVER SABENDO QUE ALGUÉM MORREU EM MEU LUGAR! – ela gritou novamente.

– Não pense mais nisso. Acabou.

Ela perdeu o controle, deixou que o desespero falasse mais alto.

Eriol ficou com ela até que a ambulância chegasse, falando palavras gentis e a abraçando.

Depois de entrar no carro, ela não viu mais nada.

––x––

Já era perto das 17h quando Tomoyo acordou no dia seguinte.

Ela se viu em uma cama de hospital com vários tubos e um curativo no ombro direito.

– Tomoyo! – Sakura exclamou indo até a beirada da cama. – Finalmente você acordou!

– O que aconteceu? Eu só me lembro de estar na ambulância.

– Os médicos aplicaram uma anestesia para você não sentir dor. E depois removeram a bala do seu ombro – Sakura tinha um tom triste.

– Fui operada? – ela olhou o ombro e o tocou de leve.

– Sim. Eles disseram que deu tudo certo e que você poderá ir para casa em dois dias – ela sorriu.

– Kanna? – Tomoyo perguntou temendo a resposta.

– Está na cadeia – Sakura respondeu.

– E de lá não vai sair mais – Eriol disse entrando no quarto.

– É a vez dele de ficar aqui – Sakura disse à amiga. – Estamos revezando. Te vejo mais tarde.

Tomoyo apenas acenou com a cabeça e esperou que ela saísse para finalmente conversarem.

– Sinto muito por ter acabado com sua festa de aniversário – apesar de cansada e triste, ela exibia um sorriso.

– Não sinta – ele tinha uma voz calma e um sorriso doce nos lábios enquanto se aproximava da cama. – Não foi sua culpa.

Sentando–se na cadeira ao lado da cama, Eriol pegou a mão esquerda de Tomoyo entre as suas. A jovem sorriu com esse gesto.

– Me desculpe por não ter te dado a chance de explicar o que aconteceu em Londres.

– Não tem problema – ela estava feliz por voltar a conversar com ele.

– Eu não devia ter acreditado no que a Kanna disse.

– Como você sabe...?

– Hiro me contou – ele cortou a pergunta dela. – Ele apareceu por lá e me contou tudo.

Lágrimas se formaram nos olhos de Tomoyo e ela os baixou. A simples menção do nome de Hiro a fazia ficar daquele jeito.

– Ele foi enterrado hoje de manhã – Eriol percebeu a tristeza dela. – Mas eu prometi a ele que você iria visitá–lo assim que pudesse e que levaria flores.

– Obrigada – ela lançou um olhar de agradecimento a ele.

– Disponha – ele soltou sua mão, se levantou e passou a andar pelo quarto, de costas para ela.

Um silêncio começou a se formar no quarto. Depois, ele se virou para ela mais uma vez.

– Eu preciso ir agora. Sua mãe deve estar morrendo de vontade de falar com você.

– Quem mais está aí? – Tomoyo estava curiosa.

– Todas as pessoas que você considera como suas amigas. Dizem que são nos piores momentos que descobrimos quem são nossos amigos de verdade, ou seja, sua mãe, Sakura, Syaoran, Isuzu, Takuya e Freya.

– A Freya?

– Sim. Ela soube do que aconteceu e veio te visitar. Parece que ela conseguiu o trabalho de cozinheira no Clow.

– Verdade? Ah, estou tão feliz por ela!

Eriol riu com ela.

– Mas agora preciso realmente ir.

Tomoyo acenou. Não queria que ele fosse embora, mas não ia segurá–lo ali. Ela estaria feliz mesmo se a relação deles não passasse de uma simples amizade.

– Obrigada mais uma vez.

Eriol sorriu e saiu do quarto, pois já estava atrasado para pegar o avião para Londres.

Depois que ele saiu, uma a uma as pessoas foram entrando e conversando com Tomoyo. Por mais que estivesse em um hospital, a morena não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão feliz em toda sua vida.

Ela soube que Sakura e Syaoran voltariam para a Inglaterra ainda naquele dia, enquanto conversava com Freya.

A ex–empregada estava feliz com seu novo emprego, pois faria algo de que gostava muito.

– Acho que a senhorita teve certa influência sobre a minha decisão – ela disse.

– É mesmo? Por quê? – Tomoyo riu.

– Porque eu me espelhei na senhorita e fui atrás de alguma coisa que eu realmente gostasse de fazer.

– Fico feliz em saber que servi de exemplo para alguém – Tomoyo fora sincera ao dizer aquilo.

– Bom, agora eu preciso ir, pois os médicos disseram que o horário de visitas acabou e que você precisa descansar. Vou deixar com você o número do meu celular, assim poderemos conversar de vez em quando – ela estava feliz em rever Tomoyo.

– Certo. Obrigada por ter vindo, Freya.

– Imagina! Tchau – ela deu um beijo na amiga, que foi retribuído.

– Tchau!

––x––

Tomoyo foi para a casa no dia 27 de março, uma sexta–feira, com a mãe. Eram cerca de dez horas da manhã.

E como Eriol tinha prometido a Hiro, ela foi até o cemitério e, levando um belo buquê de rosas brancas, ela agradeceu inúmeras vezes e se desculpou com ele.

De folga do trabalho por alguns dias, ela não sabia o que fazer primeiro. Para falar a verdade, ela não tinha a mínima idéia sobre o que faria com sua vida.

Tomoyo ponderara sobre voltar para a Inglaterra, mas não sabia se daria certo e também não tinha dinheiro para se bancar por lá até conseguir um trabalho.

Mas ela não queria continuar trabalhando no Clow, pois aquele lugar a lembrava de Hiro.

E tinha o Eriol... a situação dela com ele estava completamente indefinida. Era verdade que ela ainda gostava dele, mas ela não tinha tanta certeza quanto aos sentimentos dele por ela.

"Se é que ainda existem sentimentos...", ela pensou.

Sonomi a deixou em casa e foi para o trabalho.

Tendo tomado pelo menos uma decisão, Tomoyo ligou para o restaurante e, pedindo desculpas, ela se demitiu. Trabalhara lá por pouquíssimo tempo, mas gostava dos colegas e do que fazia. Mesmo estando convicta da escolha que fizera, aquilo doeu nela.

Isso tendo sido definido, era hora de passar às outras decisões que precisaria tomar.

Aproveitando que estava sozinha em casa, Tomoyo repensou sobre o que fazer com sua vida.

Era tão difícil assim? Era só escolher se ela queria ficar no Japão ou voltar para a Inglaterra.

Se bem que aquela escolha poderia mudar a vida dela para sempre.

Ela ligou a tevê e resolveu assistir ao noticiário.

A apresentadora comentou sobre o escândalo da festa de Eriol e o fim trágico de um dos convidados. Depois, ela mencionou o que tinha acontecido com Tomoyo e, por fim, falou sobre Kanna.

A morena descobriu que Kanna havia tentado cometer suicídio duas vezes enquanto estava presa e que, devido ao comportamento dela, decidiram interná–la em um hospício.

Tomoyo acabou por se desinteressar pelo resto das notícias e começou a procurar por um bom programa em outros canais.

Sem sucesso, ela desligou a tevê e deitou no sofá. Passou a encarar o teto branco como se ele pudesse lhe dar as respostas de que precisava.

Ela lembrou de como era sua vida antes de viajar, na mansão. De como seus tios a pressionavam, de que sua mãe que nem ligava para ela e de como era infeliz.

Depois ela pensou na rápida vida que tivera na Inglaterra e em como fora feliz por lá, tendo Sakura e Syaoran ao seu lado, trabalhando, estudando, enfim, vivendo com total liberdade.

Por falar em Syaoran, ela se lembrou de uma conversa que tivera com ele e com Sakura em Londres.

__

"– Se quiser voltar para Tomoeda, fique à vontade. Se estiver realmente disposta a jogar pela janela um trabalho promissor, uma faculdade renomada e uma vida mais feliz ao lado daqueles de quem você gosta – Syaoran foi franco. – Só que depois, não vai poder voltar atrás; muito menos reclamar das coisas por lá. É você quem escolhe o que quer fazer da vida, Tomoyo, não é a sua mãe, nem os seus tios, mas **você**."

– É Li... parece que você estava certo – ela falou consigo mesma. – Eu nunca deveria ter voltado.

Foi naquele momento que Tomoyo resolveu o que faria de sua vida: decidiu que iria para a Inglaterra e continuaria os estudos.

Agora ela tinha que pensar na parte financeira. Ela tinha como pagar a passagem e a faculdade era de graça... o problema era manter–se por lá e achar um lugar para morar.

– Já sei! – ela teve uma idéia repentina. – Vou ligar para a Sakura e ver se ela pode me ajudar.

Ela se levantou do sofá e correu para o telefone.

––x––

Quando Sonomi chegou em casa, vinda do trabalho, encontrou a filha sentada no sofá da sala, assistindo a um filme.

– Boa noite, querida.

– Boa noite, mamãe. Como foi o trabalho? – Tomoyo virou–se para a sua mãe. Ela estava com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

– Foi ótimo... mas eu não estou interessada em falar sobre ele, e sim sobre você. O que aconteceu para você estar com esse sorriso tão grande? – Sonomi se contagiou com a felicidade da filha.

– Ah, mamãe! – ela exclamou sorridente.

E contou tudo para a mãe, desde sua incerteza sobre o que fazer da vida até a conversa com Sakura.

– E decidi que vou voltar para a Inglaterra e viver lá – ela terminou.

– Que ótima notícia, filha! Fico feliz por você ter finalmente se decidido!

Uma sorriu para a outra.

– Mas não quero que você vá antes de eu te contar quem é aquele com quem tenho saído... e que agora já se tornou meu namorado – Sonomi enrubesceu.

– Bom, então pode me contar, porque quero encontrá–lo antes de ir!

– Tá bom... meu namorado é Fujitaka Kinomoto.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoO

**N/A: **Oie, como vão?

Bom, estamos na reta final agora e parece que os nós estão sendo atados. Não se sabe o que levou Mizu a matar o pobre do Hiro... ela simplesmente escreveu isso e, logo em seguida, ligou para Kimi e perguntou se era uma idéia muito ruim. Mizu confessa que sentiu o coração pesado ao matá–lo, porque como foi dito em um dos capítulos anteriores, o Hiro é um de seus personagens favoritos nessa história.

Parece que a Tomoyo e o Eriol estão no caminho certo dessa vez! Será que esses dois vão acabar juntos no final das contas? E Sonomi finalmente resolveu contar quem é o seu namorado... nós achamos esse casal fofo.

Então é isso... Esperamos que não deixem de acompanhar esses últimos capítulos e, agora mais do que nunca, mandem reviews! Precisamos saber o que estão achando de todas essas "revelações"!

Kissus,

Mizu e Kimi


	18. Capítulo XVII

OoOoO

**Canção Para Você**

––x––

_Capítulo XVII – Retorno à felicidade_

OoOoO

– O pai da Sakura? – Tomoyo surpreendeu–se.

– É... – Sonomi continuava sem jeito.

– Que ótimo, mãe! Se vocês ficarem juntos, eu e a Sakura seremos irmãs de verdade!

– Que bom que aprovou, filha – ela suspirou aliviada.

– Sabe mãe, eu estava pensando... se eu for para a Inglaterra e as coisas derem certo lá, como você vai fazer? Quero dizer, eu não gostaria que você ficasse morando aqui sozinha.

– Você não precisa mais se preocupar com isso, Tomoyo, porque dois dias atrás o Fujitaka me pediu para ir morar com ele.

– Ahhh!! – Tomoyo gritou de felicidade. – Não acredito!!!

– Na verdade, nem eu. Eu tinha dito a ele que pensaria sobre isso, mas que falaria com você primeiro.

– Agora estou mais feliz ainda, mãe! – Tomoyo foi até ela e, praticamente pulando em cima da mãe, a abraçou.

Quando se separaram, Sonomi ficou sentada no sofá e Tomoyo estava com a cabeça no colo dela. As duas permaneceram assim até o fim da conversa.

– Engraçado como tudo está dando certo.

– Acho ótimo que esteja! Pode dizer ao Fujitaka que você vai, sim, morar com ele.

– Farei isso. Mas mudando um pouco de assunto, filha, quando você vai para Londres?

– Esse domingo, dia 29.

– Hum... posso saber por que você ainda tem dúvidas sobre essa viagem? – Sonomi tinha percebido o tom duvidoso de Tomoyo quando essa dissera o dia em que iria para lá.

– Tenho dinheiro para bancar a passagem, mas não a minha estadia lá. Hoje mais cedo eu falei com a Sakura sobre a minha possível ida a Londres e ela me ofereceu a casa dela... mas eu não queria incomodar.

– Entendo. Bom, eu realmente não posso te ajudar com isso, mas acho que se você estiver destinada a ser feliz lá, então não terá problemas.

– É... acho que eu nunca vou saber se não tentar, não é mesmo?

– Com certeza!

– Obrigada mãe.

– De nada – Sonomi riu.

– E parabéns pelo namorado!

––x––

Empolgada com sua decisão, Tomoyo acordou cedo no dia seguinte e resolveu arrumar suas coisas.

Com a ajuda da mãe, ela colocou todas as suas roupas e pertences em cinco malas de viagem.

Elas levaram quase o dia inteiro e só pararam para comer alguma coisa por cerca de uma hora.

O desafio seguinte foi descer todas as malas e deixá–las na sala, pois assim seria mais fácil transportar a bagagem até o carro.

Tudo isso feito, as duas podiam ser encontradas na cozinha, sendo que Sonomi estava literalmente largada em uma cadeira e Tomoyo estava de pé, bebendo um copo d'água.

– Nossa! Finalmente acabou! – a jovem disse.

– Levamos quase o dia todo, mas conseguimos! – Sonomi tinha uma voz cansada.

– É... – Tomoyo disse assim que depositou o copo na pia. Depois ela foi se sentar na cadeira em frente à da mãe. – Foi um longo dia... Obrigada pela ajuda, mãe.

– Não foi nada... mas me diga, será que amanhã você vai conseguir levantar sem se atrasar?

– Ah, espero que sim... – a morena fechou os olhos.

– Então, posso te pedir uma coisa? – Sonomi parecia inquieta.

– Claro! – ela os abriu.

– Você tinha dito que queria encontrar o Fujitaka antes de partir... lembra? – a mãe da jovem parecia insegura.

– Lembro.

– Então... eu marquei de jantar na casa dele hoje... nós três.

– Ah... – Tomoyo murmurou e deixou a cabeça pender para frente até encontrar o tampo da mesa.

– Você tinha outros planos, não é? – Sonomi pareceu desapontada.

– Não, não é isso. É que você podia ter me dito isso antes – a morena levantou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para a mãe com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios. – Agora vamos ter que vasculhar as malas em busca de uma roupa.

– Ah... – Sonomi repetiu o murmúrio de Tomoyo. Depois, ela respirou fundo. – Bom, ao trabalho!

Mãe e filha levantaram–se sem qualquer vontade e passaram a procurar por alguma coisa que Tomoyo pudesse vestir para aquela noite.

Duas malas depois elas tinham finalmente encontrado um vestido preto básico de mangas curtas e um par de sandálias prateadas.

– Que horas você marcou com ele? – a morena perguntou enquanto terminava de calçar as sandálias em seu quarto.

– Disse que estaríamos lá por volta das sete horas – Sonomi disse do quarto ao lado.

A jovem deu uma olhada no relógio: 19h47.

– Acho que estamos um pouco atrasadas – Tomoyo constatou.

– Depois que contarmos sobre as cinco malas, ele vai ter que nos perdoar! – aquilo soara como uma ameaça.

Rindo, a morena foi até o banheiro e deu uma olhada no curativo que fora feito em seu ombro. O local ainda doía, mas não sangrava e, muito provavelmente, os pontos estavam no lugar certo.

– Pronta? – a mãe gritou da sala.

– Sim – Tomoyo respondeu quando corria para a escada.

As duas entraram no carro e partiram rumo à casa de Fujitaka, do outro lado da cidade.

Tomoyo reparou na expressão de sua mãe, apreensiva, como uma filha levando os pais para conhecer o namorado novo. Era incrível como os papéis tinham se invertido.

– Sabe, filha, eu queria comentar algo com você, mas não sei se está pronta para falar sobre isso.

– Hm... – a jovem pensou um pouco. – Sobre o quê?

– Eriol – a mãe respondeu simplesmente.

– Ah, sim. Tudo bem, pode falar.

Tomoyo não se sentia mais triste quando elas tinham que falar sobre ele. Depois do acontecido na festa de aniversário, ela percebeu que eles tinham voltado a ser amigos.

– Eu o conheci quando você estava no hospital. E, de certo modo, sou muito grata a ele.

– Por quê?

– Porque ele foi na ambulância com você e ficou lá no hospital ao seu lado, esperando que eu chegasse.

– E–ele fez isso? – Tomoyo ficou vermelha.

– Sim. E nós conversamos bastante durante a sua estadia lá.

– Ai meu Deus, mãe! – a jovem agora era um pimentão. – Conversaram sobre o que, exatamente?

– Sobre um monte de coisas. E a maioria delas envolvia você.

Tomoyo ficou calada e passou a imaginar alguns possíveis assuntos.

– Eu tirei umas conclusões – Sonomi a trouxera de volta à realidade.

– Conclusões? – a morena fora do acanhamento ao espanto em dois segundos.

– É... Se você quiser namorá–lo, saiba que tem a minha aprovação.

– Mãe! – ela falou sem acreditar nas palavras de Sonomi.

– Ele é um ótimo rapaz, gentil, inteligente e, o mais importante, gosta de você.

Tomoyo abriu a boca várias vezes, mas não soube o que dizer.

– E pelo que vejo, você também gosta dele.

– Mãe, por favor! – ela continuava sem uma resposta melhor.

– Tomoyo, você não viu o que eu vi. Não viu o jeito como ele te olhava e nem como você ficou depois que conversou com ele no hospital.

– Como eu fiquei? – ela se perguntou. Não tinha percebido que seu comportamento havia mudado depois de falar com ele.

– Você estava toda sorridente, dava quase para sentir a felicidade que você irradiava!

– Eu... não sei o que dizer... – e ela estava embaraçada de novo.

– Não precisa me dizer nada, filha. Tudo o que você precisa fazer é convencer a si mesma de que gosta dele. O que pode dar errado dessa vez?

– Não sei... tem uma coisa na minha mente que não me deixa segura... algo que diz que amá–lo não é certo.

– Já entendi – Sonomi sorriu. – Você tem medo de não ser amada, de ser magoada.

– Medo... – a jovem Daidouji repetiu baixinho.

– Mas, filha, olha só para você! Não decidiu voltar para Londres? – Tomoyo assentiu, ainda sem entender aonde sua mãe queria chegar. – Então, isso mais do que prova a minha teoria! Seu coração decidiu isso porque ele quer ficar junto de Eriol.

– As pessoas dizem que não se pode deixar levar pelo coração.

– Isso é verdade quando as emoções atrapalham, o que não é o caso. Querida, ele já não te deu provas suficientes de que ainda gosta de você?

– Talvez...

– Então! Às vezes nós precisamos confiar no que nosso coração diz e deixar que ele nos guie.

– Da última vez em que eu fiz isso, que deixei meu coração tomar o controle, eu só me magoei.

– Isso aconteceu porque aquela não era a hora certa de se deixar levar... mas agora é!

– Como pode ter tanta certeza?

– Porque sou sua mãe – ela sorriu docemente. – E as mães sabem o que acontece no coração de seus filhos.

– Hum... – a jovem estava pensativa, ainda não estava convencida.

– Sei que te dei razões suficientes para não confiar em mim – o sorriso dela desapareceu. – mas faça–o, apenas dessa vez, e sei que não vai se arrepender.

– Está bem... – Tomoyo exalou sonoramente. – Vou confiar em você, mãe.

– Obrigada, querida – Sonomi virou–se para a filha por um instante e deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

Assim que a conversa delas se encerrou, Sonomi parou o carro em frente à casa de Fujitaka.

As duas saíram do carro e pararam no portão.

Sonomi tocou a campainha e Fujitaka apareceu logo em seguida, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

– Desculpe o atraso – Tomoyo disse quando ele destrancava o portão.

– Não tem problema.

– Muitas malas – Sonomi informou.

– Entendo – Fujitaka deu uma risada.

Tomoyo ficou sem jeito, pois não sabia como cumprimentá–lo. Antes, quando ele era apenas o pai de sua amiga, ela o cumprimentava com um beijo, mas agora, que ele havia se tornado seu padrasto, ela não tinha muita certeza.

Em todo caso, a morena ofereceu a ele um aperto de mão. Fujitaka o aceitou, mas adicionou o tão comum beijo na bochecha da garota, agora sua enteada.

Quando chegou a vez de Sonomi cumprimentá–lo, ela olhou incerta para a filha, mas Tomoyo apenas acenou com a cabeça, encorajando–a. Percebendo que a morena tinha concordado, Sonomi e Fujitaka se beijaram apaixonadamente.

Tomoyo sorriu. Sua mãe estava feliz e, conseqüentemente, ela também. Depois de toda a confusão na saída da mansão, a jovem sabia o quão difícil aquilo tudo era para sua mãe. Mas ela tinha superado; as duas tinham.

––x––

O jantar fora tranqüilo, com muita conversa e, da parte de Tomoyo, muita aprovação do romance.

– Soube que você pediu que mamãe se mudasse para cá – a morena disse.

– É... fiz essa oferta a ela, mas não sabia o que Sonomi diria – Fujitaka admitiu.

– De início, eu disse que pensaria, mas queria dizer não, porque não sabia se Tomoyo concordaria. Confesso que estava com medo de perguntar isso a você, filha – ela se virou para a jovem.

– Mãe, desde que você seja feliz, eu aprovo qualquer coisa!

– Então... isso quer dizer que você reconsiderou e que vai se mudar para cá? – Fujitaka estava esperançoso.

– Sim... agora que Tomoyo vai voltar para Inglaterra, não tenho porque me preocupar.

– É justo... você vem morar comigo e ela vai morar perto da Sakura – ele ponderou.

– Uma troca justa – Tomoyo concordou.

– Vai partir amanhã mesmo, Tomoyo? – ele perguntou.

– Sim. Tenho que estar no aeroporto às 7h30. Aliás, não quer vir junto? – ela convidou o padrasto. – Assim mamãe não precisará voltar sozinha.

– Combinado! Vou junto! Vão sair que horas?

– Bom, o aeroporto fica em Tóquio, que fica a uma hora daqui – Sonomi fazia as contas. – Precisaremos sair às 6h, então, para não corrermos o risco de ficar presos em algum congestionamento.

– 6h. Estarei lá às 5h50, então.

– Que bom que vai junto – Sonomi estava animada em ver Fujitaka no dia seguinte também.

– Eu não queria interromper vocês, mas acho melhor irmos para casa agora. Temos que acordar cedo amanhã – Tomoyo interrompeu os olhares que os dois trocavam.

– Bom, então vamos? – Sonomi perguntou à filha, que deu um murmúrio positivo como resposta.

– Então vejo vocês amanhã – Fujitaka disse.

Depois de se despedirem dele, as duas foram para o carro e rumaram de volta para a casa.

––x––

Depois de uma noite de sono bem dormida, Tomoyo estava pronta para confiar em sua mãe e deixar o coração assumir o controle de suas decisões.

Ela, Sonomi e Fujitaka estavam no aeroporto alguns minutos antes do previsto.

– Espero que me deixem embarcar com todas essas malas – Tomoyo pensou alto enquanto olhava para suas cinco malas.

Fora precisa ajuda de Fujitaka para empurrar o carrinho, pois este estava muito pesado.

– Você já vai despachar as malas? – Sonomi perguntou.

– Acho melhor. Assim já me livro logo de todo esse peso – Tomoyo decidiu rumando para o balcão.

Tendo despachado as malas, os três rumaram para a praça de alimentação do aeroporto, onde tomaram um chá.

Ela aproveitou aquele momento para pensar no que faria assim que chegasse em Londres. Tinha informado a Sakura o horário provável do pouso e, juntamente com Syaoran, a amiga tinha ficado de buscá–la no aeroporto.

Tomoyo ficaria na casa de Sakura até conseguir um lugar barato onde pudesse ficar. Com relação ao emprego, ela decidiu que trabalharia em qualquer coisa, desde que conseguisse algum dinheiro para sobreviver sem ter que pedir ajuda a ninguém.

Esperaram pacientemente por uma hora, até que o vôo de Tomoyo começou a ser anunciado.

Ela se levantou e, com a passagem em mãos e a bolsa pendurada no ombro bom, virou–se para Fujitaka para se despedir.

– Obrigada por tudo – ela o abraçou forte. – Cuide bem dela – ela pediu quando se separaram.

– Pode deixar. Dê um beijo na Sakura por mim – ele respondeu.

Tomoyo assentiu. Depois, com lágrimas nos olhos, virou–se para a mãe e a abraçou forte.

– Ah, mãe... – elas começaram a chorar ao mesmo tempo.

– Divirta–se lá, querida! – ela deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da filha. – Estamos torcendo muito por você e sabemos que tudo vai dar certo!

– Obrigada, mamãe! – o estado de espírito de Tomoyo era exatamente o mesmo que o de Sonomi. – Volto para visitá–los assim que puder.

– Ficaremos esperando – Sonomi disse.

O casal ficou observando a jovem morena até que ela entrou na sala de embarque, de onde não podia mais ser vista.

– Vamos – Fujitaka disse e, abraçados, ele e Sonomi deixaram o local.

Tomoyo sentiu um frio na barriga.

Estava ansiosa, confiante e com medo ao mesmo tempo.

Foi uma das primeiras a entrar na aeronave e logo foi procurar o seu assento.

Ela não esbarrou com nenhum pianista famoso nem nada assim, e também não precisou trocar de lugar com ninguém.

Simplesmente colocou a bolsa no bagageiro e sentou–se em sua poltrona.

Ela não tinha levado remédio nenhum, mas sabia que não sentiria medo dessa vez. Seria uma viagem legal, sem pressões, sem mentiras, sem estresse.

Ela apenas aproveitou as doze horas de um vôo tranqüilo, pacífico.

––x––

Assim que saiu do avião, Tomoyo pegou o celular, mas nem foi preciso ligar para Sakura, pois ela e o noivo estavam na saída da sala de desembarque, esperando por ela.

– Sakura! – ela abraçou a amiga.

– Oi, Tomoyo. Como foi de viagem? – ela estava animada com a chegada da outra.

– Tudo bem... nenhuma turbulência – a morena disse sorrindo.

– Tomoyo – Syaoran cumprimentou a amiga.

– Acho que as suas malas já estão disponíveis – Sakura informou. – Eles disseram que elas iam estar na esteira quatro.

– Ah, Syaoran, acho que vou precisar de ajuda com o carrinho... São cindo malas pesadas.

– Sem problemas! – ele bateu continência.

Os três foram andando rumo à esteira de número quatro. Sakura e Tomoyo iam conversando mais atrás, enquanto Syaoran pescava as malas de Tomoyo e as colocava no carrinho.

– Olha, Sakura, eu não quero atrapalhar vocês...

– Se você atrapalhasse a gente não iria te receber aqui – Sakura respondeu rindo.

– É por pouco tempo, juro! – Tomoyo estava apreensiva.

– Não se preocupe! Fique o tempo que quiser!

– Muito obrigada, você sempre foi como uma irmã para mim! – Tomoyo foi sincera.

– Bom, e acho que agora realmente somos!

– É verdade... gostei da idéia dos nossos pais ficarem juntos.

– Eu também! Acho que eles combinam bastante.

– Aliás, seu pai te mandou um beijo – a morena se lembrou.

– Obrigada – Sakura agradeceu.

Tendo resgatado as cinco malas, os três amigos foram para o apartamento.

Chegando lá, Sakura ajudou Tomoyo a desfazer as malas e colocar as roupas no armário do quarto de hóspedes.

Depois, elas arrumaram os lençóis na cama e deixaram tudo pronto para dormir.

– Esqueci que vou ter que me acostumar com a diferença de horário novamente...

– Uma hora você se acostuma – Sakura garantiu dando uma piscadela.

– Espero que sim.

No horário biológico de Tomoyo já eram 5h48, sendo que em Londres os relógios marcavam 20h48.

– Bom, como dormi no avião e estou sem sono, vou dar uma saída.

– Certo. Ah, leve a chave do Syaoran, assim você não precisa tocar a campainha quando voltar – Sakura andou até a cozinha, sendo seguida por Tomoyo, onde pegou um molho de chaves e o entregou a amiga.

– Obrigada! Eu não vou demorar! – ela garantiu e rumou para a porta.

Saindo do prédio, Tomoyo chamou um táxi e pediu que esse a levasse até o Dominion Theatre.

Como sempre, depois de alguns minutos, ela chegou.

"Exatamente como eu me lembrava", ela disse quando desceu do carro e parou em frente à entrada.

Animada, Tomoyo parou na porta principal, ainda aberta àquela hora.

Ela entrou e começou a andar por aqueles tão conhecidos corredores, cumprimentando todo mundo que passou por ela, rostos familiares e desconhecidos.

Uma das últimas pessoas que ela encontrou foi o senhor McGreggor.

– Senhorita Daidouji? – ele perguntou.

– Senhor McGreggor! – ela se assustou. – Eu sei que não posso mais entrar aqui, mas...

– Você voltou! – ele cortou a frase da garota.

Tomoyo lançou a ele um olhar confuso.

– É... – ela tentava entender onde ele queria chegar.

– Ah, meus pedidos foram ouvidos! – ele olhou para cima enquanto erguia os braços na mesma direção.

– C–como?

– Por favor, pelo amor de Deus, volte a trabalhar aqui no teatro! – Leonard se ajoelhou diante dela.

– Ahn... eu... – a jovem estava sem palavras.

– A senhorita não sabe a falta que faz! Desde que precisou voltar ao Japão, as coisas por aqui andaram muito bagunçadas, os cenários não são entregues na data certa, os funcionários não fazem o trabalho direito, os atores não têm com quem ensaiar suas falas, as pessoas da platéia não conseguem achar seus assentos... resumindo, está tudo um caos! A senhorita é a alma desse lugar e é insubstituível! Por favor, volte a trabalhar aqui!

– Bom, se a minha ajuda aqui é tão necessária, então eu aceito – ela estava surpresa.

– Ah, que bom, que bom! – ele se levantou e apertou a mão dela inúmeras vezes. – Obrigado, muito obrigado! A senhorita vai salvar o Dominion Theatre!

Tomoyo sorriu e, deixando um saltitante senhor para trás, continuou seu caminho até chegar ao palco, vazio no momento.

Andou até ele, embora tenha ficado no corredor entre a primeira fileira da platéia e o próprio palco, e relembrou a cena da dança que tivera com Eriol.

– Fui tão feliz aqui... – ela passou a mão sobre a superfície de madeira. – Por que me levaram de volta? – ela ainda buscava o entendimento daquela reação de seus tios.

– Justamente porque não queriam que fosse feliz – alguém respondeu.

Tomoyo virou–se rapidamente para a entrada do salão e deparou–se com Eriol.

Ela não sabia o que dizer para ele... tinha prometido escutar o coração, mas achou que teria mais tempo antes de se deparar com Eriol e lhe dizer como se sentia.

Ofereceu um sorriso tímido.

– Então, você voltou – ele disse encaminhando–se para ela.

A cada passo que ele dava o coração de Tomoyo batia mais rápido.

– Percebi que aqui era o meu lugar... que aqui eu seria mais feliz.

– Acho que tem razão – Eriol a alcançou. – Me daria a honra de uma dança?

Tomoyo sorriu com sinceridade.

– Continuo não dançando muito bem – mesmo assim ela aceitaria o convite dele.

– Mas está ganhando experiência... está praticando.

– Praticando?

– Sim... você dançou comigo aqui algumas vezes e depois dançou no baile.

– Está bem, dançarei com você, mas não me responsabilizo por possíveis danos – ela brincou rindo.

– Pode deixar que eu me responsabilizo por eles – ele também estava rindo. Ofereceu uma mão a ela, que aceitou.

Os dois subiram no palco e passaram a dançar no silêncio, enquanto conversavam.

Ela estava ansiosa, insegura e feliz ao mesmo tempo, ou seja, estava apaixonada novamente.

A jovem acreditava que nenhum outro acontecimento poderia fazê–la mais feliz do que estar ao lado de quem ela amava.

A mente dela esqueceu as definições de certo e errado e parou de deixá–la insegura, de brigar com o coração.

Tomoyo estava fazendo o que prometera a sua mãe, estava deixando o coração guiá–la... e estava gostando.

– Preciso admitir uma coisa – Tomoyo distanciou–se dele um pouco para olhar em seus olhos. Porém, eles continuaram dançando.

– O quê? – ele estava curioso.

– Você teve um grande peso na minha decisão de voltar para cá.

– É bom ouvir isso – ele a encarava com carinho. – Quando isso aconteceu?

– No seu aniversário, quando eu te abracei.

– Foi naquele momento que eu descobri que não podia viver longe de você... E já que estamos confessando alguns segredinhos...

Ela o encarou ternamente, esperando que continuasse a falar.

– Tiveram duas situações que eu gostei muito de passar com você: a da nossa primeira dança aqui no teatro e a do nosso primeiro beijo no baile.

Tomoyo corou furiosamente. Tinha esquecido que ainda não haviam falado sobre o beijo.

– Adoro quando você fica sem graça – ele riu e tocou a bochecha dela.

Ela riu com ele, mas continuou vermelha.

– Bom, e como esses foram dois momentos mágicos para mim, vamos unir o útil ao agradável.

– Como assim? – ela perguntou confusa.

– Nós já estamos dançando – ele explicou. – Só falta uma coisa.

Eriol se aproximou dela rapidamente e a beijou.

Mesmo pega de surpresa, Tomoyo gostou. Foi como na primeira vez em que se beijaram, ela sentiu–se completa e segura. Uma felicidade enorme tomara conta de seu interior e seu coração estava tão alegre que batia muito rápido.

Sentira falta de todas aquelas sensações juntas, que somente o beijo de Eriol poderia lhe proporcionar.

– Tem uma coisa que eu queria falar para você desde o baile, mas que não tive chance – ele revelou parando de dançar.

– E o que é?

– Eu te amo.

Tomoyo fora surpreendida mais uma vez. Não esperava que ele pudesse ser tão direto.

– A primeira vez em que nos encontramos, você era triste e escondia seus verdadeiros sentimentos, além de não desabafar a insegurança e pressão que sentia. De início, achei que o que eu sentia por você era pena, mas percebi que queria ficar com você o tempo todo e que queria protegê–la, fazer você mais do que feliz. Percebi que eu te amava.

– Eriol... – ela sussurrou o nome dele, emocionada. – Eu também amo você.

Tomoyo jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

– A primeira coisa que me conquistou em você foi aquela melodia... por isso eu quis me aproximar de você. Mas depois, eu notei que estava dando a você mais adjetivos do que a uma pessoa qualquer e que me sentia diferente quando você estava perto. Eu nunca tinha sentido isso antes.

Eles se beijaram mais algumas vezes, mas para Tomoyo cada beijo ia ser como o primeiro, sempre lindo, sempre mágico, sempre único.

– Você já tem onde morar aqui em Londres? – ele perguntou de repente.

– Não... por enquanto estou na casa da Sakura, mas é provisório.

– Então venha morar comigo.

– Com você?

– É... aliás, não quero só que você more comigo, mas quero que cante, que faça shows ao meu lado.

– Eu não sei se conseguiria... não sou muito boa com multidões – Tomoyo sentiu–se pressionada e seu corpo endureceu.

– Calma – ele a beijou de leve. Ela voltou a relaxar. – Não estou pressionando, mas fazendo um convite – ele tinha um sorriso doce no rosto.

– Gosto muito de cantar, mas não sei se sou capaz de tamanha façanha – ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

– Eu sei que você consegue. Você cantava em um restaurante, lembra?

– Sim, mas dessa vez é diferente. E também não sei se tenho coragem suficiente.

– Uma pessoa que teve coragem de contrariar a família e deixar o próprio país de origem em busca da felicidade não tem porque temer uma simples platéia – ele tentava convencê–la.

– Eu não sei... Também acho que não conseguiria gravar uma música.

– Isso eu tenho certeza de que você consegue fazer! Quando você gravou aquela demo para uma peça no teatro, soube que você era uma extraordinária cantora.

– Você... ouviu? – ela se perguntou baixinho. Sentiu as bochechas se avermelharem mais uma vez.

– Claro. Você estava cantando tão bem que eu precisava saber de quem se tratava.

Eriol arrancou risadas da garota.

– Além do mais, vou estar ali, ao seu lado.

Aquilo fora o suficiente para convencê–la.

– Está bem, eu vou cantar.

– Obrigado. E não se preocupe, vou marcar os nossos shows para quando você não estiver em época de provas nem nada assim na faculdade.

– Você é maravilhoso, sabia? Acho que é por isso que eu te amo tanto!

Eles se beijaram mais várias vezes.

Tomoyo descobriu em Eriol aquele por quem ela tanto esperou, o príncipe, o cavalheiro, o romântico. E ele encontrou nela alguém que precisasse de todo o amor, carinho e segurança que ele tinha para dar.

Um tinha o complemento das necessidades sentimentais do outro e os dois, juntos, tinham a oferecer a felicidade.

**CONTINUA...**

OoOoO

**N/A: **Oi, pessoal!

Ahhh, está chegando ao fim! Agora só falta o epílogo para CPV acabar de vez... nós pensamos nisso há umas duas semanas e iremos com certeza sentir falta de postar todo sábado, responder às poucas, mas maravilhosas pessoas que nos deixaram reviews e tudo isso.

Sobre esse capítulo... depois de uma boa dose de adrenalina no capítulo XVI, enfim a paz... Tomoyo toma suas decisões e, o melhor de tudo, resolve sua vida! E finalmente, consegue o que quer, não é? Afinal, esse era o objetivo, haha!

É isso, gente. Tomara que gostem do capítulo e continuem comentando!

Kissus,

Mizu e Kimi

––x––

_Respostas às reviews_

––x––

**Trisha Nunes: **Oii! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Nós também ficamos tristes com a morte do Hiro, até porque, apesar de encher o saco da Tomoyo, ele é um personagem muito carismático. E é claro que o fato de ele ter se apaixonado de verdade por ela soma uns pontos a seu favor! Tomara que goste desse capítulo e do resto da fic, e continue nos deixando reviews. Kissus!

**Bruna cm Yamashina: **Olá! Haha, não, aquele não era o último capítulo, apesar da grande quantidade de lembranças. Mas, de fato, a fic está acabando... como dissemos, só falta o epílogo agora. Uma pena... obrigada pelo elogio ao capítulo e por nos acompanhar! Esperamos que goste deste. Kissus!

**Rocks:** Oiee! Haha, sim, realmente, deu a louca na Kanna! Quem diria que ela é tão pirada... e, como foi pedido, nesse capítulo a Tomoyo finalmente tomou seu rumo... e do jeito que nós queríamos, né? Obrigada pelos elogios e pedimos desculpas, mas não entendemos sua pergunta sobre os pais do Fujitaka. Qualquer coisa, mande outra review ou um e–mail explicando melhor que ficaremos felizes em responder! Kissus!


	19. Epílogo

OoOoO

**Canção Para Você**

––x––

_Epílogo – Uma música, dois corações_

OoOoO

**Dois anos depois...**

– Vamos, Sakura, anda logo! – Tomoyo a apressava. – Você quer chegar atrasada no seu casamento?

– Não... é que eu não consigo decidir qual dos dois brincos eu coloco – ela revelou.

Sakura estava de pé em frente a um espelho de corpo todo em seu quarto. Ela usava um longo vestido creme tomara–que–caia, justo no corpete e um pouco mais folgado na saia, com uma pequena cauda atrás. No pescoço da jovem pendia a corrente com o coração dourado, a mesma que ela usara no baile em que Syaoran pedira sua mão.

O cabelo dela estava encaracolado e preso em um coque no alto da cabeça, onde várias presilhas douradas brilhantes eram encontradas. Sakura optara por não usar véu nem grinalda.

Nos pés, ela tinha uma sandália creme, de salto um pouco mais grosso que o agulha. No rosto, uma maquiagem digna de princesa enfatizava o verde de seus olhos.

– Qual deles você prefere, Tomoyo?

– Hum... – a morena ponderou um pouco. – Esse aqui fica melhor.

Ela pegou o brinco escolhido e o colocou na amiga.

– Pronto... Você está linda! – ela sorriu para Sakura. – Agora, precisamos ir.

– Só um minuto – Sakura pediu e se sentou na cama.

– O que foi?

– Deixa só eu ficar aqui mais um pouco... – ela respirava fundo.

– Sakura, por favor... não vai me dizer que você vai ter uma crise nervosa agora.

– Não é uma crise... mas estou nervosa.

Tomoyo sentou–se ao lado dela.

– Essa é a última vez que serei Sakura Kinomoto... a partir de hoje, vou ser a senhora Li.

A amiga apenas esperou que a outra continuasse.

– Ansiei por esse dia a minha vida toda... e agora que ele finalmente chegou, eu não consigo acreditar... Isso deveria estar acontecendo? – ela virou–se para Tomoyo, que se sentou ao lado dela.

– É normal ficar nervosa – ela segurou as mãos suadas da amiga. – Mas pense um pouco no Syaoran, que está esperando você lá na igreja, ao lado de todos os seus amigos e familiares. Ele está lá no altar, parado, tendo todos os olhares voltados para ele. Não acha que ele pode estar tão nervoso quanto você?

– Não tinha pensado por esse lado...

– Você vai entrar e se casar, mas ele tem que ficar lá esperando você aparecer... – a morena olhou para o relógio. – e acho que ele vai ficar ainda mais nervoso se você se atrasar.

– É verdade, precisamos ir logo.

Sakura certificou–se de não ter esquecido nada e deu uma última olhada no espelho antes de sair.

Tomoyo também checou o vestido usava. As três madrinhas e os três padrinhos, além das duas damas de honra tinham roupas específicas para usar.

No caso das madrinhas, o vestido era verde–oliva e amarrado no pescoço (tipo frente–única), longo e justo em todo a sua extensão. Os acessórios eram prateados e os cabelos estavam soltos. Uma maquiagem leve e sandálias prata de salto fino complementavam.

Os cabelos de Tomoyo estavam mais curtos, quatro dedos abaixo dos ombros e lisos. Uma franjinha de lado realçava os contornos delicados do rosto da jovem.

Na entrada do elevador, que as levaria para a garagem onde o carro de Sakura as esperava, a Kinomoto segurava a cauda do vestido e Tomoyo se ocupava em levar os dois buquês.

Elas desceram até a garagem e entraram no carro, que em seguida rumou para a igreja.

O casamento, realizado em uma igreja inglesa, contava com cerca de 300 convidados, sendo que mais 200 chegariam para a festa.

Tendo chegado ao local, depois de 40 minutos, Sakura e Tomoyo entraram na igreja pela porta lateral, onde ninguém as veria.

– Pronta? – Tomoyo perguntou. Depois do aceno positivo da amiga, ela continuou. – Vou anunciar a sua chegada. Você entra depois de mim.

Uma música começou a tocar dentro da enorme igreja decorada inteira em verde e creme. Embora não fosse a marcha nupcial, todos haviam se levantado.

As daminhas de honra, duas garotinhas de cerca de cinco anos, sobrinhas de Syaoran, foram as primeiras a entrar.

Caminhando lado a lado, elas jogavam pétalas de cor creme sobre o longo tapete verde.

Quando elas estavam mais ou menos no meio do caminho Tomoyo mandou que Yelan, a mãe de Syaoran e uma das madrinhas, entrasse.

Porque Fujitaka entraria com Sakura, ela foi até o altar sozinha e parou do lado da noiva.

Dando o espaço de tempo exato, Tomoyo pediu que Touya e Sonomi entrassem quando Yelan estava no meio do tapete.

– Ai, Tomoyo! – Sakura falou baixinho. – Estou nervosa!

– Calma... vai dar tudo certo! Bom, agora eu e Eriol entraremos e você vai esperar até que nós cheguemos ao altar. Assim que nos virarmos para a porta, você entra.

– Certo – Sakura entendeu o que tinha que fazer.

Tomoyo passou a ela o buquê maior e, de braços dados com Eriol, entrou.

As madrinhas estavam do lado da noiva e os padrinhos do lado do noivo.

Como Tomoyo havia planejado, a marcha nupcial começou assim que ela e Eriol, parados cada um de um lado, se viraram para a porta principal.

As portas se abriram e revelaram uma adorável e sorridente Sakura de braço dado com seu pai.

Lentamente, passo a passo, eles se encaminharam para o altar sob os sorrisos de aprovação dos convidados.

Assim que atingiram a base do altar, Fujitaka deu um beijo em Sakura e, depois de apertar a mão de Syaoran, entregou–lhe sua filha. Logo depois, ele se encaminhou para seu lugar, ao lado de Touya.

Os noivos subiram ao altar e ficaram diante do padre.

O terno de Syaoran combinava com o vestido de Sakura.

– Você está perfeita – ele cochichou para ela.

– Obrigada... você também está ótimo – ela murmurou de volta.

Tomoyo pegou o buquê de Sakura e o ficou segurando durante a cerimônia.

––x––

Uma hora havia se passado e o casal estava fazendo os votos.

– Eu, Sakura Kinomoto, aceito você, Syaoran Li, como meu legítimo esposo e prometo amá–lo e respeitá–lo na saúde e na doença, na tristeza e na alegria, na riqueza e na pobreza até o fim de nossas vidas – ela falou enquanto colocava a aliança no dedo anular dele.

– Eu, Syaoran Li, aceito você, Sakura Kinomoto, como minha legítima esposa e prometo amá–la e respeitá–la na saúde e na doença, na tristeza e na alegria, na riqueza e na pobreza até o fim de nossas vidas – ele disse repetindo o gesto da amada.

– Com o poder investido em mim – o padre começou. – Eu agora os declaro marido e mulher.

E os abençoou.

– Pode beijar a noiva – ele disse depois.

Syaoran pegou as mãos de Sakura entre as suas e aproximou seu rosto do dela, selando a união com um beijo apaixonado.

Uma música lenta e romântica começou a tocar ao fundo e os convidados, de pé àquela altura, aplaudiram o casal.

Em seguida, os convidados foram saindo da igreja, juntamente com os três casais de padrinhos.

Estando a maioria das pessoas paradas à porta, Syaoran e Sakura rumaram para a saída de mãos dadas. Assim que chegaram à porta, ele a pegou nos braços e, juntos, começaram a descer os degraus sob votos de felicidade e uma chuva de arroz, ambos lançados pelos convidados.

Os noivos seguiriam para casa e trocariam de roupa para só depois aparecerem na festa, enquanto Tomoyo e Eriol liderariam a caravana de convidados para o salão que tinha sido alugado.

Tomoyo havia planejado cada detalhe da cerimônia e do casamento e estava orgulhosa porque tudo correra bem, sem imprevistos.

Ela tinha deixado a segunda roupa dos noivos sobre a cama deles, cuidadosamente passada e com os respectivos acessórios por parte de Sakura.

Por ser a primeira a chegar ao salão, ela foi verificar se tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Tendo isso sido conferido, ela e Eriol passaram a receber os convidados no local.

O salão era gigantesco e com certeza todos os convidados se sentiriam à vontade ali.

As mesas e cadeiras do salão estavam cobertas com panos de seda e sobre cada mesa havia um vaso de flor artificial rosa, que representava o amor. Dentro dos vasos havia vários cartões com os nomes de Sakura e Syaoran e o endereço do apartamento deles.

Como o casamento fora realizado por volta das seis horas, a refeição servida no salão era o jantar: três tipos de macarrão, quatro tipos de molho, inúmeros acompanhamentos e, é claro, o bolo.

Com três andares, o bolo de chocolate com recheio de morango e coberto com marshmallow estava decorado nas mesmas cores do salão e da igreja e, no topo, havia uma flor comestível rosa.

Quinze minutos depois, os noivos chegaram.

O vestido de Sakura continuava no tom creme, mas era um pouco mais curto e tinha alças. A sandália continuou a mesma e alguns acessórios haviam mudado, juntamente com o cabelo, ainda encaracolado, mas agora solto. A maquiagem fora apenas retocada.

Syaoran estava com os mesmos sapatos e a mesma calça social, mas havia trocado a camisa, que era de mangas mais curtas.

Depois de passarem por todas as mesas, serem cumprimentados por quase todos os convidados e tirarem muitas fotos, os dois sentaram–se em uma mesa ao lado de Eriol e Tomoyo, os últimos a cumprimentá–los.

– Você conseguiu, Sakura! – ela abraçou a amiga. – Se tornou a senhora Li! – elas se soltaram. – Que você e Syaoran sejam muito felizes ao lado um do outro.

– Parabéns! – Eriol cumprimentou o amigo. – Felicidades!

Depois, eles trocaram, Sakura foi cumprimentada por Eriol e Syaoran por Tomoyo.

– Felicidades! Tomara que você e a Sakura sejam felizes! – ela abraçou o amigo.

– Parabéns, Sakura! Espero que possa agüentar o Syaoran por muito tempo! – ele brincou.

––x––

Mais duas horas de festa se passaram até que a noiva decidiu jogar o buquê.

Todas as jovens solteiras se aglomeraram atrás de Sakura, que virou de costas.

– É um, é dois e é três! – Sakura gritou e lançou o buquê para trás.

Muitas jovens tentaram alcançar o objeto, mas ele parou nas mãos de uma só: nas mãos de Tomoyo.

Sakura deu uma piscadela para a amiga e lhe lançou um sorriso enorme.

A morena não entendeu mas sorriu de volta.

O senhor e a senhora Li estouraram uma garrafa de champanhe e resolveram cortar o bolo.

Distribuído o bolo para todos, eles voltaram a se sentar.

– Quando vai ser o casamento, Tomoyo? – Sakura perguntou.

– Eu não sei... Faz dois anos que estamos juntos, mas acho que não precisamos de um casamento para sermos felizes – ela respondeu sorrindo.

Embora pensasse o contrário. Tal como a amiga, Tomoyo sempre sonhara com o dia de seu casamento, mas depois de dois anos morando e cantando com Eriol, ela começou a pensar que a cerimônia não aconteceria. Ele não parecia ser o tipo de homem que acreditava em casamentos.

Os olhos violeta da morena espelhavam uma certa tristeza, mas ela simplesmente ignorou esse fato e continuou a comemorar a união dos amigos.

A banda contratada tocava uma música atrás da outra, algumas lentas, outras mais agitadas.

Eriol tirara Tomoyo para dançar e os dois alternavam os passos de dança com alguns beijos.

– O planejamento do casamento estava ótimo, Tomoyo – ele elogiou sorrindo.

– Obrigada. A Sakura sempre gostou de tudo muito bem organizado e em seu devido lugar. Fiz o melhor que pude – ela estava orgulhosa.

– Você escolheu algum dos vestidos? – ele estava desconfiado.

– Sim... escolhi a roupa dos padrinhos e os vestidos das madrinhas e das damas de honra. Além de dar uma mãozinha aos noivos para escolher seus trajes.

– Nesse caso preciso confessar que você os escolheu muito bem... todos estavam muito bem vestidos... em especial, você – ele a beijou.

– Muito obrigada – ela agradeceu sorrindo.

– Agora, eu prometi ao Syaoran que cantaríamos duas músicas... Como um presente de casamento para eles. Você se importa?

– Claro que não! Vamos lá!

O casal se encaminhou para o palco montado em um dos cantos do salão. Os músicos saíram e foram comer e beber alguma coisa.

Eriol testou o piano e ligou o microfone que estava sobre o instrumento.

Tomoyo pegou outro microfone, o ligou e testou. Quando teve certeza de que estava funcionando, ela se encaminhou para perto do namorado e ficou parada ao lado dele.

– Boa noite a todos. Nós gostaríamos de parabenizar os noivos mais uma vez e agradecer a presença de todos vocês aqui, pois tenho certeza de que esse é um momento muito especial para Syaoran e Sakura – ela falou no microfone. – Como segundo presente de casamento, nós queríamos tocar as músicas favoritas deles.

Eriol passou a tocar a música favorita de Sakura, a mesma que ele tocara no baile, só que desta vez a música tinha uma letra, que era entoada pela linda voz de Tomoyo.

Logo depois, o inglês tocou a música de Syaoran, um pouco mais agitada, mas igualmente bonita. Mais uma vez Tomoyo deu vida às palavras da canção.

– Muito obrigada – ela disse quando os convidados aplaudiram de pé o casal.

Tomoyo desceu do palco e se encaminhou para o meio de uma pequena multidão que os ouvia logo abaixo do palco.

– Agora, vou fazer algo um tanto inovador – Eriol disse ao microfone do piano. – Minha próxima música também era apenas uma melodia, mas uma moça me inspirou e eu senti que precisava colocar uma letra nela.

Houve uma pausa enquanto as pessoas que estavam de pé voltavam a se sentar.

– O nome dessa música é "The Only One", e eu quero dedicá–la a Tomoyo Daidouji, que foi quem me inspirou. Espero que goste – ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

**THE ONLY ONE  
**(A ÚNICA)

I've missed these feelings for so long  
(Eu senti falta desses sentimentos por tanto tempo)

And I've made so many mistakes  
(E cometi tantos erros)

But now it's to you that I belong  
(Mas agora é a você que eu pertenço)

It's you who keep my soul awake  
(É você quem mantém minha alma acordada)

–

I held all these feelings deep inside  
(Eu mantive esses sentimentos lá no fundo)

And tried not to feel when I saw you  
(E tentei não sentir quando te vi)

I set thoughts and dreams aside  
(Deixei pensamentos e sonhos de lado)

Waiting for them to come true  
(Esperando que eles se tornassem reais)

–

_(Bridge)_

There are no words I could use  
(Não há palavras que eu possa usar)

To describe you, my angel  
(Para te descrever, meu anjo)

You are the only one I'm afraid to lose  
(Você é a única que eu tenho medo de perder)

–

__

(Chorus) –– (Refrão)

I hope you can hear what my heart is crying  
(Espero que você possa ouvir o que meu coração está gritando)

'Cause there's nothing else I can do  
(Porque não há mais nada que eu possa fazer)

Please, listen, it's saying  
(Por favor, escute, ele diz)

"I love you"  
("Eu te amo")

–

I can't concentrate anymore  
(Não consigo me concentrar mais)

I'm not who I used to be  
(Não sou mais quem eu era)

'Cause you're not by my side as before  
(Porque você não está ao meu lado como antes)

You should never stay away from me  
(Você nunca deveria se afastar de mim)

–

__

(Bridge)

There are no words I could use  
(Não há palavras que eu possa usar)

To tell you, my angel  
(Para te dizer, meu anjo)

You are the only one I'm afraid to lose  
(Você é a única que eu tenho medo de perder)  
_  
_–

__

(Chorus) –– (Refrão)

I hope you can hear what my heart is crying  
(Espero que você possa ouvir o que meu coração está gritando)

'Cause there's nothing else I can do  
(Porque não há mais nada que eu possa fazer)

Please, listen, it's saying  
(Por favor, escute, ele diz)

"I love you"  
("Eu te amo")

–

I never knew that it would be with you  
(Eu nunca soube que seria com você)

That I would finally find the light  
(Que eu finalmente encontraria a luz)

I never knew that you'd be the one who  
(Eu nunca soube que você seria aquela em quem)

I'd think about every night  
(Eu pensaria toda noite)

–

__

(Chorus) –– (Refrão)

I hope you can hear what my heart is crying  
(Espero que você possa ouvir o que meu coração está gritando)

'Cause there's nothing else I can do  
(Porque não há mais nada que eu possa fazer)

Please, listen, it's saying  
(Por favor, escute, ele diz)

"I love you"  
("Eu te amo")

–

__

(Chorus) –– (Refrão)

I hope you can hear what my heart is crying  
(Espero que você possa ouvir o que meu coração está gritando)

'Cause there's nothing else I can do  
(Porque não há mais nada que eu possa fazer)

Please, listen, it's saying  
(Por favor, escute, ele diz)

"I love you"  
("Eu te amo")

Ela não achou palavras para descrever tamanha felicidade que sentia. Ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

Eriol havia dito que a amava com uma música! Mas não era uma música qualquer, era a favorita dela.

A morena não sabia que ele tinha escrito uma música para ela, porque geralmente era ela quem compunha as letras, sendo que ele apenas as adaptava para as melodias.

– Agora, Tomoyo, eu gostaria de te falar algumas palavras – ele se levantou e permaneceu em cima do palco, falando ao microfone.

Ela olhava atentamente para ele.

– Devo ter passado a impressão errada, pois soube por Sakura que você acha que eu não acredito em casamento.

A morena ficou sem graça e seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Era incrível como uma só pessoa tinha todo esse poder sobre ela.

– Bom, eu não te pedi isso antes porque não tinha achado um momento que fosse tão especial para fazê–lo. Mas agora ele aconteceu – ele sorria docemente para ela. – Primeiro, um casamento é sempre um acontecimento inspirador; e segundo, você pegou o buquê da noiva.

Tomoyo sentiu o coração falhar uma batida e seu fôlego sumir por alguns segundos.

Ela levou a mão aos lábios enquanto derramava incontáveis lágrimas de felicidade.

– É por essas duas razões e porque eu te amo muito que eu te pergunto, Tomoyo Daidouji, quer se casar comigo? – ele retirou uma caixinha de veludo preto do bolso da calça.

– Quero... claro que eu quero! – ela disse e subiu correndo para o palco, abraçando Eriol.

Ele abriu a caixinha, revelando o anel mais lindo que a jovem já vira e o colocou no dedo anular da mão direita dela.

As pessoas aplaudiram mais uma vez.

– Obrigada, Eriol – ela continuava a derramar as lágrimas – Você não sabe o quanto eu desejei que isso acontecesse.

– Eu sei... porque eu também esperei muito por esse dia – ele falou baixinho para ela.

A platéia nem precisou pedir, pois um beijo terno e carinhoso aconteceu logo em seguida.

Ironicamente, os papéis se inverteram e o mais novo casal de noivos recebeu os parabéns dos convidados e também os votos de felicidade de Sakura e Syaoran.

A paixão deles não começou com olhares, palavras nem encontros, mas sim com uma música, uma das formas mais nobres de se expressar os sentimentos.

**= FIM =**

OoOoO

**N/A: **Hey!

Antes de mais nada, Mizu dedica este epílogo à Kimi, pois sabe que ela ama o casal Sakura e Syaoran... além disso, foi ela quem pediu que esse epílogo fosse escrito, já que, se dependesse da Mizu, a história acabaria no capítulo anterior.

Mizu também gostaria de agradecê–la por todo o apoio dado durante suas fases de bloqueio criativo e por não deixá–la desistir e apagar essa fic, como ela bem desejou fazer em uma época.

Queremos pedir desculpas pelo atraso na publicação desse capítulo, mas o fanfiction não estava funcionando muito bem ontem e acabamos não conseguindo postar. Ficamos tentando publicá–lo até as duas horas da manhã, mas não conseguimos... Porém, antes tarde do que nunca, aqui está ele, bonitinho e prontinho para vocês!

Como podem perceber, este é o último capítulo da fanfic! Depois de quatro meses e oito dias, vamos sentir saudades de não precisar postar todo sábado, mas ficamos muito felizes em acabar mais uma história! Essa foi bem comprida e estamos muito orgulhosas dela! Esperamos que tenham gostado desse final e da fic em geral.

Agradecemos a todas as pessoas que leram a história, tendo mandado reviews ou não. Foi muito importante saber cada opinião, responder cada pergunta, ler os elogios... Queremos agradecer também àquelas que mandaram reviews nesse capítulo e que, embora não possamos respondê–las, adoramos lê–las.

Sentimos que cada crítica, seja ela boa ou ruim, nos faz crescer como escritoras... além de nos deixar muito felizes pelo simples fato de saber que nossas histórias são lidas.

Obrigada aos leitores que adicionaram a fic no Favorite Stories e aos que nos colocaram no Favorite Authors.

Uma nota importante: a letra da música contida nesse capítulo é original, tendo sido escrita por nós duas. Pedimos a gentileza de não copiá–la sem o nosso consentimento e/ou sem dar os devidos créditos.

Esperamos encontrar vocês nas próximas fics!

Kissus,

Mizu e Kimi

––x––

_Respostas às reviews_

––x––

**Trisha Nunes: **Oii! Ficamos felizes em saber que gostou! Nós também gostaríamos de achar um alguém como o Eriol... Hehehe! Bom, se você descobrir em qual loja podemos comprar um, por favor, nos conte! Aqui está o epílogo, tomara que tenha gostado. Agradecemos por ler a história e comentar! Kissus!

**Bruna cm Yamashina: **Olá! Realmente, a Tomoyo e o Eriol formam um casal super fofo, embora tenhamos nos derretido pelo casal Sakura e Syaoran também... e que bom que gostou da Sonomi e do Fujitaka! Nós achamos esse casal meigo. Esperamos ter salvo as suas unhas com a publicação desse capítulo. Hahaha! Obrigada por acompanhar a fic e mandar reviews! Kissus!


End file.
